At Death's Door
by Shaelenina
Summary: One week after the Netherfield Ball, Lizzy receives a letter from Georgiana Darcy informing her that Mr. Darcy is gravely ill and asking for her to come to London to be with him.
1. Chapter 1

"It cannot be!"

Elizabeth Bennet smoothed the letter in her hands trying to wrap her mind around the truth. That she should have received such a letter was in itself completely implausible, and the contents of said letter were beyond belief. In attempt to grasp reality from what was surely a bizzarre dream, Lizzy reread the letter.

_Miss Elizabeth Bennet,_

_I beg you to forgive me the impertinence of writing you this letter when we have not yet been introduced. You must believe that I would not address you in such a forward manner if circumstances did not necessitate such actions. Knowing my brother's very high regard and admiration for you, I cannot believe you will be terribly offended. _

_And now I must broach the reason for my writing. Several days ago my brother became ill. I do not know how suddenly the illness came upon him, for by the time I was aware of it, the illness was already quite severe. He has a dreadful fever which Dr. Winters has been unable to lessen, and bleeding has not helped. I am loath to write the words, as writing them makes them seem more true, but I must. Dr. Winters believes it very likely that my brother will not survive this fever._

_I am sorry to present such distressing news. In his fever, my brother has called out for you often. When I asked the doctor how I could help my brother, his suggestion was that I should bring you here. I do not know if your presence will help, but Dr. Winters seems to think it might._

_If at all possible please come. I am sending a carriage to collect you as well as my companion that she might accompany you back to London. I have also written to your father, requesting permission for you to come. _

_Your humble servant,_

_Georgiana Darcy_

After rereading the letter, Lizzy shook her head and tried to make sense of it. _Mr. Darcy admires me? So much so that he would tell his sister? And he is gravely ill? Dying? He wants me to come to him? Does is truly want me or is Georgiana mistaken? Do I want to go? _

Lizzy thought through the whole situation as best she could. Although she believed Mr. Darcy was a proud and disagreeable man, she could not help but feel compassion for him. Moreover, she saw that Miss Darcy was clearly distraught to have written such a letter. Lizzy doubted her presence would make any difference; still, she felt that she must go. It is a very hard thing indeed to refuse comfort to a dying man.

Having thus resolved, Lizzy approached her father, who having already read his own letter, was looking at her with confused anticipation.

"Papa?"

"Well, daughter, I do not know what to make of this missive? Here I thought Mr. Darcy only ever looked at a woman to find a blemish, but Miss Darcy seems to believe he is in love with you." _In love? "_I thought you strongly disliked the man, Lizzy? Miss Darcy obviously has a different impression if she believes you will rush to her brother's bedside." Her father was correct, of course, and yet Lizzy felt that she must go to Mr. Darcy. Her father would never allow to rush to the bedside of a man she disliked fervently. Thus, Mr. Bennet must be led to believe that his impression was mistaken. Lizzy would not lie to her father, she would simply manipulate the truth a little.

"So all those times Mr. Darcy was watching me and attending my conversations, you believed he was looking for faults?" This was what Lizzy herself had believed, of course, though as she stated it the idea seemed absurd.

"He looked at you? Did he give some other indication of his regard?"

"Well -" Lizzie had to think quickly, "There were all the times he asked me to dance. Mr. Darcy danced with no one else outside of the Netherfield party." She paused a moment and blushed, remembering Mr. Darcy's comment s as he watched Lizzy and Caroline walking. Then she remembered his comment about ladies improving their minds with extensive reading. _Had that been a compliment too?_ "He complimented me other times, too?"

"And now I suppose you are going to tell me that you, too are in love? Does the gentleman have qualities beyond being proud and disagreeable?"

"Oh Papa! No I will not claim I am in love with Mr. Darcy. I will also not deny that he is a proud man."

"I sense a however?"

"However, Mr. Darcy has a fine mind; he is very intelligent. He is also -" Lizzy sighed here for dramatic effect, "The most handsome man I ever saw."

"Even more so than Mr. Wickham?" Lizzy looked down at her feet. Was she betraying her friendship with Mr. Wickham; after all, Mr. Darcy had treated that gentleman abominably.

Mr. Bennet saw Lizzy's embarrassment and created his own interpretation, "I see how it is. Perhaps you thought your friendship with Wickham would stir jealousy in Mr. Darcy's heart? No doubt you succeeded there." Lizzy thought about her dance with Mr. Darcy and their argument about Mr. Wickham; her cheeks one again turned crimson, which her father interpreted as confirmation of his suppositions.

"I had not thought you the sort to trifle with a man's heart, Lizzy? Admittedly, I am relieved that you were not so taken in by Mr. Wickham's ridiculous tale of woe."

"So you do not believe Mr. Darcy denied Mr. Wickham the living?"

"I do not know either man well enough to discern the details, my dear. Nevertheless, Mr. Wickham's attempts to make Mr. Darcy into the veriest villain are clearly absurd. Especially since he claims he will never expose Mr. Darcy due to his respect for that man's father." Lizzy pondered the matter. The first seed of doubt was placed in her heart regarding Mr. Wickham. She was honestly thankful for that doubt; it reassured her that she was not completely foolish to be answering Miss Darcy's summons.

"So, you will allow me to go?"

"Yes, my Lizzy, you may go to your Mr. Darcy. I hope for your sake that the doctor is wrong about his prospects. You do realize, I hope, that if your young man survives, your going to him will be reason enough for him to expect a favorable answer to his proposals." Lizzy nodded meekly. Was she making the right choice? Still she could scarcely credit Mr. Darcy's preference for her, and she could not possibly believe he would ask for her hand.

"I had best begin packing. I do not know how soon this carriage will arrive."

"Go along. I shall be in my book room. I do not think I was ever more surprised than when I learned of the author of our early morning express. Now I shall be prepared for anything."

Thus, Lizzy retreated to her room and hastily packed her trunk, not knowing how long to pack or what she might need. She hardly knew which dresses she flung into her trunk; it wouldn't likely matter what she wore. Nonetheless, before closing the trunk, Lizzy did grab her finest evening gown and place it inside. In some sense, it was a gesture of hope, for she certainly would not need such a gown unless Mr. Darcy recovered completely. Admittedly, Lizzy did wonder at herself and the implication of including such an item –that she might desire to appear her best for Mr. Darcy's sake.

Just as Lizzy was about to close her trunk, a light tapping was heard at her door.

"Enter." Lizzy expected one of her sisters, but it was Mrs. Hill, Longbourn's longtime housekeeper, who entered.

"Miss Lizzy, I understand you are going to see Mr. Darcy today?" Lizzy blushed.

"Yes?"

"I offered a meal and some tea to his man, who delivered the message for you."

"Thank you." Lizzy was confused. To offer refreshments to an express rider was only common courtesy; why was Hill informing her of such actions.

"I spoke with the man while he ate. He told me Mr. Darcy's got the grippe. Says the doctor doesn't know what to do. Well, I remembered when the grippe broke out here at Longbourn a few months back. Mrs. Jenson made that cream, you know the one that smelled like peppermint?" Lizzy nodded and Mrs. Hill continued, "Well it seemed to help a person breathe easier. So, well we still had some and I thought you might take it with you." Mrs. Hill held a jar out to Lizzy, who grasped it.

"Could you give me the recipe in case I want to make more?" Lizzy noticed there was not much left in the jar. Fortunately, Mrs. Hill had already anticipated such a request and handed her a sheet of parchment.

"I hope it helps. Mr. Darcy is a good man." Mrs. Hill paused, "I didn't know there was an attachment between the two of you. Your mama must not know it either or else all of Meryton would know. I truly hope all goes well. You know he was always very kind and generous with the servants. The staff at Netherfield say he treated them very well, indeed. And he made Miss Bingley treat them kindly, too. I daresay she'll be more than a bit displeased that you've been sent to him."

Lizzy was overwhelmed by Hill's speech. Mr. Darcy was kind and generous to the servants? This was news to her. Plus, she was unused to the assumed connection between herself and that gentleman, yet it was not untoward of Mrs. Hill to reach that conclusion given the circumstances. Lizzy would have to become accustomed to such a response.

Once Elizabeth's trunk was packed, she found there was little to do but pace back and forth and fret. She could not concentrate enough to read or embroider, and she dare not practice at the pianoforte so early in the morning. Except for her father and the servants, the household was still asleep, and she had no more desire to speak with her father as he might speak to her more about Mr. Darcy. Ages seemed to pass as Lizzy walked to and fro through Longbourn's halls.

Relief filled Lizzy when the time finally arrived for the Bennet family to break their fast. She was too filled with emotions to speak much, but simply being in the presence of conversation offered her some relief. At least it did until her family members noticed her unusually taciturn manner.

"Lizzy, are you ill?" her most beloved sister inquired.

"No, dear Jane. I am well."

"Lizzy's distracted because she's about to head off to London to see her Mr. Darcy." Mr. Bennet quipped in a teasing voice.

"What?" Shouted five voices simultaneously

"Father!" Lizzy spoke in the angriest tone Thomas Bennet had ever heard from his favorite daughter. He looked at her and suddenly felt ashamed, and when he spoke again it was not to rebuke her for her disrespectful tone.

"I am sorry Lizzy. I should not have teased you while the gentleman you love is at death's door." Lizzy did not reply to her father or to any of the inquiries which followed from her mother and sisters. Instead, she stared at her plate, while her father attempted an explanation. Lizzy scarcely knew what was spoken around her.

Thankfully, Lizzy's miserable breakfast was cut short when a genteel middle-aged woman was ushered into the breakfast parlor and announced as Mrs. Annesley.

"Mrs. Annesley, may I safely presume that you are Miss Darcy's companion sent to bring my Lizzy to London."

"Yes sir, I am here for Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"Lizzy, is ready to depart when you are, madam. Please promise me you will look after her well."

"Certainly, Mr. Bennet."

After many hugs, Lizzy followed Mrs. Annesley to a very fine carriage and her father lifted her in. Thomas Bennet knew then, that life at Longbourn would never be the same. Either Mr. Darcy would recover and Lizzy would marry and leave home, or Mr. Darcy would perish and Lizzy would come home full of grief with a broken heart. Mr. Bennet could not wish for either resolution; nor could he honestly imagine any other.

Once settled into the carriage Lizzy began a conversation with Mrs. Annesley; she truly wanted to interrogate the poor lady –about Mr. Darcy, his illness and his sister- but she resisted the urge and instead muddled through polite conversation.

"Was your trip from London this morning pleasant?"

"Oh yes. I met with no trouble. I cannot say that it was exciting as I slept most of the way."

"I cannot blame you. You must have arisen quite early."

"Indeed. But it was no trouble. I would certainly do much more Mr. Darcy if I could." Finally, Lizzy could turn the conversation to the subject which interested her."

"Have you worked for the Darcy's long then?"

"Only about three months."

"And how is it working for them?"

"It is a very good position. To be honest, I cannot compare it, for it is the only paid position I have ever taken. However, I have known the Darcys for many years, and I was most happy when Mr. Darcy offered for me to become his sister's companion."

"If you do not mind my asking, what was your previous acquaintance with the Darcy family?"

"My husband owned a farm near Pemberley. He always had a good relationship with the Darcys. After he passed on, though, I stayed on there with my stepson. I could have continued on there. I didn't need to take a position, but life with my stepson was not particularly easy. He didn't particularly want me there. Mr. Darcy somehow found out how things were, and since he was looked for a new companion he offered me the position."

"I confess to being somewhat surprised that you were a farmer's wife."

"You would expect Miss Darcy's companion to be a gentlewoman, no doubt? Her previous companion was. However, the Darcy's were much deceived in that woman's character. To Mr. Darcy character is paramount. He would rather have someone he knew of somewhat lower birth."

"I am sure it speaks very well of you that Mr. Darcy approves your character. I know he is fastidious."

"It certainly is a compliment."

"I have heard a great deal about Miss Darcy and her accomplishments. I confess myself to be somewhat nervous about meeting her. She is such a paragon, from what I hear, that she must be disappointed in me."

"Oh I would not worry if were you Miss Bennet. It is true that Miss Darcy is very accomplished, and I do not doubt her brother believes her to be perfection, but in truth she is a rather timid young lady. She is both shy and sweet and I am sure she will like you very much. Her brother's opinion of you, too, is enough to ensure her approbation. She practically worships Mr. Darcy." Lizzy knew not what to reply; she did not wish to tell Mrs. Annesley that Mr. Darcy was not her source of information on Miss Darcy and she certainly did not wish to admit that she was not at all certain of the gentleman's regard for herself.

Taking Miss Bennet's prolonged silence as a need for further reassurance, Mrs. Annesley continued, "At the moment, Mr. Darcy's health is Miss Darcy's foremost concern. However, I imagine she also very much concerned that you will find her lacking and will not approve. She is truly taking a risk in sending for you without having made your acquaintance. It shows her deep love for her brother."

"Mr. Darcy is certainly devoted to his sister. I cannot imagine he would bestow favor on someone who would disapprove of her."

"Nor can I imagine he would bestow favor upon a young lady whom Miss Darcy might disapprove. She believes this also. It is what gave her the courage to write. A genuine affection for her brother is all that Miss Darcy cares to see in the woman he chooses." Lizzy realized that Mrs. Annesley's remarks could be taken as a warning as well as reassurance. Miss Darcy would not be pleased if Elizabeth was insincere in her care for Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth determined that she would be sincere and would not show more affection than she felt; she questioned herself –not for the first time- was her decision to come to London this morning a wise one? Surely, Miss Darcy would quickly realize she had made a grave error in sending the summons to Longbourn. Still, when Lizzy thought of Mr. Darcy feverish and calling for her, she did not feel she could have made any other choice.

"I have not wanted to pry too much, Mrs. Annesley, but I wonder if you know any more details of Mr. Darcy's illness. Miss Darcy's note offered few specifics. The gentleman who delivered the express did mention the grippe."

"I have not been given a great many details about Mr. Darcy's condition. As I am sure you know, he is a very private man and does not like for his business to be widely known. However, I can tell you that his fever has been alarmingly high these three days now, and such a fever is generally expected to decrease in less than two. I can also tell you that the day before he was known to be ill, he was out riding his horse in the rain."

"Oh dear. I cannot imagine Mr. Darcy being ill very often."

"No indeed." Lizzy asked Mrs. Annesley a few more basic questions, but soon found that Mrs. Annesley was giving her rather short answers, mostly monosyllabic ones in fact. Initially, Lizzy thought she had offended the lady, but then gave her travelling companion a closer look.

"Mrs. Annesley, you look exhausted. Please pardon me for making you speak so much. You must need your rest." Mrs. Annesley, who was normally an avid conversationalist, said nothing merely nodding her assent. Within minutes she was fast asleep, leaving Elizabeth alone to her thoughts as they rolled on toward London.

By the time they reached town, Lizzy noticed that Mrs. Annesley's cheeks were quite flushed. When Lizzy wakened her as they reached their destination, she saw that lady's eyes were glassy as well. Reflexively, she leaned over and placed her hand on Mrs. Annesley's forehead.

"Excuse me, madam, but I believe you are quite feverish." Mrs. Annesley quietly agreed.

Elizabeth barely noticed the house she was entering, as her attention was focused on the ailing companion when she entered the Darcy residence. However, she would never forget the warm greeting she received shortly after entering the door. A young lady with fair skin and blonde curls whom Lizzy correctly presumed was Miss Darcy, flung her arms around Lizzy, and then broke away to blush.

"Oh Miss Bennet, pardon me. But I am oh so glad you are come at last!"

"Oh." Lizzy said trying to regain some compusure after the startling greeting, "How does Mr. Darcy do?"

"It is in every way terrible Miss Bennet, but I will tell you more once we are upstairs. Shall I lead you upstairs now."

"Certainly, but first please have someone see to Mrs. Annesley's needs, she seems to have become quite ill." Miss Darcy quickly turned to the nearest footman, and issued instructions for him to find a maid to care for her companion. Then she grasped Lizzy's hands and led her quickly up the stairs.

Before she realized what had happened, Lizzy found herself standing in the master's chambers looking upon the unconcious figure of Fitzwilliam Darcy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lizzy was shocked when she realized that she was standing in Mr. Darcy's chambers. She blushed furiously as she was violating so many rules of propriety. She turned to Miss Darcy in protest.

"Miss Darcy, I am really not sure I ought to be standing here in your brother's bedroom. How can you be so sure that he would want me here. Mr. Darcy has certainly not declared himself to me."

"Oh I am very certain of his regard, Miss Bennet."

Lizzy did not reply to this remark. She had given her full attention to the man upon the bed.

Mr. Darcy's cheeks were flushed but his skin seemed otherwise somewhat gray. He also appeared somewhat, gaunt as though he had not indeed for days –which indeed he had not. Lizzy was filled with compassion for him. Without thinking she rushed to his side and grasped his hand.

"Oh Mr. Darcy, what has happened to you? You hardly look like the same strong and virile gentleman who was dancing with me a week ago at Netherfield!"

The hand which Lizzy held was burning with fever. "Why is no one doing anything to reduce the fever?" When no one answered, Lizzy looked around to see that Miss Darcy had departed. She noticed a rag and a bowl of cool water on the bedside table. As she reached for the rag, she saw one of her own handkerchiefs laying on the table as well. She quickly dipped the rag and then placed it on Mr. Darcy's forehead, all the whle reflecting that she had not seen that particular handkerchief since a certain dinner party at the Long's. She had no notion of how it had come into Mr. Darcy's possession, but it certainly was a sign of his regard.

As Lizzy placed the cool rag on Mr. Darcy's forehead, she was alarmed by how quickly it warmed. She quickly repeated her actions, vainly hoping it would have some effect. "And you have been like this for days? How dreadful!" Lizzy murmured.

"Dr. Winters says that if the fever continues, it might cause permanent damage to him, even if he survives."

"Miss Darcy, I see you've returned."

"I thought perhaps you would want a moment alone. I know it's not proper, but I hope you don't mind."

"It would probably be best if a maid was kept in here at all time when I am here and you are not."

"I will send for one then. I also brought these, I thought you should read them." Miss Darcy handed Lizzy a pile of letters.

"What are they?"

"These are the letters my brother wrote to me from Hertfordshire. You seem in doubt of his feelings for you. I thought reading them might help."

"I – thank you."

"I was doing what you are, trying to cool his fever, until you arrived. I can only hope it has helped."

"I am sure it has, but you must be completely done in." Lizzy looked at the younger woman and saw the dark circles under her eyes, and realized her supposition must be correct.

"I am rather tired."

"Please feel free to go and rest. I will care for Mr. Darcy."

"Thank you. I am so glad I sent for you, Elizabeth. I mean, oh Miss Bennet may I call you Elizabeth."

"You may, but I would prefer you call me Lizzy. How ought I to address you?"

"I have no nicknames, Georgiana will suffice."

"Very well, Georgiana, please go and rest awhile."

After Georgiana had departed, Lizzy took the first letter off the stack and began to read, even as she continued to damp Mr. Darcy's forehead with a cool rag. When the maid came in a few minutes later, she couldn't help but think that it was a rather odd sight, but she said nothing taking a seat in the corner to watch.

_Dearest Sister,_

_I apologize for not having written to you immediately informing you of my safe arrival at Netherfield. No sooner had arrived than I was forced to prepare to attend an assembly last night. I was truly in no mood to be out in company, but somehow Bingley convinced me to attend. _

_We arrived late to the assembly, and all eyes were on us when we entered. I know some people like the attention generated by being fashionably late. I would rather have none of it. Not only was our party an object of interest immediately; it was not long before I began to hear the usual whispers about my income and about Bingleys. These events always make me feel a little bit like livestock on the auction block. The whispering made me want to dance even less._

_I did of course do my duty and dance with Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst. Bingley as you might imagine, danced every dance. As usual he found the prettiest lady in the room to partner him. He is now declaring that Miss Jane Bennet is an angel. I will grant you that she is a beautiful woman. Bingley attempted to have me dance with one of her sisters, but I stubbornly refused an introduction. It was not long after this refusal that I saw this lady, Miss Elizabeth Bennet laughing with one of her friends. I expect I was the subject of her laughter, but somehow I do not mind. Something about her expression makes her seem uncommonly intelligent, and I regret that I was not introduced to her. I expect we might have had an interesting conversation._

_I know you would like to receive a dissertation on the fashions of the assembly. I regret to inform you that I did not pay nearly enough attention to the ladies' dresses to do them justice. I will merely say that Miss Bingley wore a bride orange dress with a matching turban and Mrs. Hurst's dress was entirely covered in lace. Most of the other ladies at the assembly were dressed in white._

_This morning Bingley and I went for a long ride and the returned to the house to play Billiards. Tomorrow we plan to shoot and perhaps the day after we shall fish. For now, the others are playing at loo and wish for me to join them._

_Your loving Brother,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Lizzy wondered at Mr. Darcy's expressed regret at not having been introduced to her. She was amused that he found her expression intelligent, but noted that he made no mention of his hurtful insult, nor did he really contradict his opinion of her beauty.

A part of Lizzy felt guilty for reading Mr. Darcy's private correspondence, still her curiosity was stronger than her conscience, besides had not Georgiana suggested she read these.

_Dearest Georgiana,_

_I was so pleased to receive your letter today. I am glad to hear that your spirits have improved some. You must know I worry about you constantly. It comforts me to hear that you know longer hold any affection for that man. I hold you blameless for his actions; he is truly a scoundrel and we are much better with him not in our lives. _

_Your shopping trip with Miss Grantley sounds quite entertaining. Her sense of style sounds almost as unique as Miss Bingleys. I am proud of you for standing your ground and not buying clothing just because your friend found them fashionable. Please feel free to use your stodgy older brother as an excuse any time you feel that a fashion does not suit you. Miss Grantley need not know that I care nothing for fashion so long as your clothing is suitably modest. Thankfully, I know that Mrs. Annesley would not allow you too low of necklines. _

_I also received a letter from Mallory today. He will be coming home soon from his trip to the West Indies. I believe he is truly enjoying himself there, and I am happy for that. However, I cannot at all condone his business there. His plantation is successful primarily because he relies on African slaves. I have heard enough about the slave trade and the conditions in which slaves work to be truly horrified. Mallory seems to feel that the Africans are less than human I suppose. I am truly disgusted with the man even though he is our cousin and he is a viscount. Nothing I say seems like it could change his mind. _

_There was a discussion last night about slavery at a dinner party we attended. Mr. Goulding, a local landowner, has a cousin who owns a plantation somewhere in the Americas, I cannot recall the details. He was speaking of the necessity of slavery and how it enables products to be made so much more efficiently. Miss Elizabeth Bennet, whom I believe I mentioned in my last letter, was able to counter his argument with all of the inefficiencies of slavery; the loss of life in the crossing, the need for overseers to force the slaves to work, the death and disease in the fields that occurs from overwork and poor care. Her arguments were interesting and poor Mr. Goulding found himself unable to find an adequate response. I would love to see Miss Elizabeth Bennet talk to Lord Mallory about this issue._

_I do not wish for you to think that Miss Elizabeth is unladylike for conversing on such a matter as this at a dinner party. She is very much a proper young lady. She seems to have a way of discussing whatever topic of conversation might be most interesting to the other participants. I have heard her speak of bonnet trimming and wool production both with equal fervor. She seems very respectful in her comments. Her conversation doesn't tend toward idle chatter or gossip. And even when she disagrees with someone it is doesn't sweetly._

_Bingley is half in love with Miss Elizabeth's older sister Jane, whom he says is the most beautiful creature he ever beheld. I think she smiles too much. Honestly, I wonder how long this infatuation will last. He is always falling into and out of love. I wonder if Bingley understands what love really is._

_Speaking of love, I wonder if you have a suggestion for a wedding present for Mr. Halston. He has been an excellent steward these three years, and I want him to know that he is valued. I, of course, will give him a monetary bonus upon the wedding, but a more personal gift would be desirable._

_I miss you very much sweetling._

_Your Devoted Brother,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

This letter contained almost more than Lizzy could comprehend. She began to see that she had misjudged Mr. Darcy to some extent. His love for Georgiana was plain, and his attempt to take an interest in fashion and shopping for her sake amused Elizabeth. She could not help wonder about the incident mentioned in the beginning of the letter, some young man had obviously hurt the poor girl deeply, though she seemed much too young for an attachment.

Lizzy saw that Mr. Darcy did have concern for those beneath him, as he was disturbed the plight of the slaves and also because he valued and appreciated his steward. Reading these passages made Lizzy think about how Hill had mentioned Mr. Darcy's generosity to the servants. Mr. Darcy was clearly proud and he clearly saw distinctions in rank, but he was not so selfish or self-absorbed as she had previously supposed.

It is also pleased her that Mr. Darcy had admired her intellect. She had noticed him listening to her conversations, but she had never imagined that he was impressed by them. Still, nothing so far suggested that Mr. Darcy admired anything more than her mind. She picked up the next letter to continue.

_Darling Georgiana,_

_I have just returned from a long ride through the countryside. Hertfordshire is truly a lovely county, though of course it cannot compare to Derbyshire. I suppose I will always be biased toward home. I hope that you will never live too far from Pemberley. Perhaps I will make rule that any young man who wishes to call on you must live with thirty miles or Pemberley. _

_You mentioned in your last letter that you wish to postpone your coming out for another season. I understand your reasoning well. I will not push you to be presented anytime soon. Indeed, I would be content to keep you at home with me for always, so please do not feel that there is any rush to push you on the marriage mart. Though if you do not come out, you will have to continue living vicarously through your older brother, and my life is certainly not exciting enough to merit that._

_I did attend a dinner party last night at the home of Sir William Lucas. Lucas Lodge is a comfortable enough place. Sir William is very proud of his title and the time he has spent at Saint James, but he is a friendly sort of man. There is a regiment of militia settled nearby, and there were some officers at the party. Colonel Forster seems to be a genial sort of man. Miss Elizabeth Bennet and her younger sisters attempted to convince the Colonel that he should host a ball. I do not know or care if he will, but I was very much entertained watching Miss Elizabeth forward the idea. She seemed to notice that I was listening to her conversation though and called me on it. I have not yet spoken with her myself, but I know you understand how difficult it is to speak with new acquaintances._

_Miss Elizabeth played the pianoforte tonight. Her playing was not capital in a technical sense, yet I found it uniformly charming. Her younger sister Miss Mary also played, but while Mary's performance was more technically correct it lack the emotion and spirit of Miss Elizabeth's. Honestly, I have rarely heard anything that gave me more pleasure._

_While Miss Mary played a dance was begun. Mr. Bingley as you might expect danced with his angel. I, with a little pressure from Sir William Lucas, asked Miss Elizabeth to dance. She refused me, and I was sincerely disappointed. I do not know if she did not want to dance or if she merely was trying to make me feel poorly for not having danced with her at the assembly. Either way it was sweetly done and not meanly, so I could not begrudge her the refusal._

_Unfortunately, I did make a tactical mistake. I told Miss Bingley of my admiration of Miss Elizabeth and specifically her fine eyes. Now Miss Bingley is constantly making witticisms about fine eyes as well as making derogatory remarks about the Bennet family._

Before Lizzy finished reading that particular missive, Mr. Darcy began to moan and writhe about. Lizzy could tell that he was not truly awake but was in a fevered delirium. Lizzy did not know what to do, but she placed the letter on the table and took both Mr. Darcy's hands in hers.

Mr. Darcy continued to thrash about, and he also began to mumble. Lizzy could not make out many of his words, and those she could hear clearly she could not comprehend. Still, there was one word Mr. Darcy spoke often and clearly, "Elizabeth!" Sometimes, he cried out her name, as though calling her to him. When he did so, she would squeeze his hands and speak comfortingly.

"I am here, Mr. Darcy. All will be well. I am here." Lizzy was astounded to see that her voice seemed to calm him, at least a little.

"Has Mr. Darcy been like this for days?" Lizzy inquired of the maid who was posted in the corner.

"I am sorry I could not tell you, ma'am. He has been rather ill for a few days now. I could see that when I came to stoke the fires. Below stairs none of the servants seems to know what is happening. The whole house is a bit in disarray."

"Oh dear -" Lizzy was interrupted, by Mr. Darcy's moans, "Mr. Darcy," she whispered softly, "you must get well, Mr. Darcy. I am here beside you."

Lizzy turned back to the maid, "Pardon me. What is your name?"

"Julie, ma'am. You are Miss Bennet, aren't you?"

"Yes, Julie. Though I am usually called Miss Elizabeth since I have an older sister. You may use either." Lizzy gave the maid a soft smile. "Now am I to understand that Mr. Darcy's illness has put the entire household in turmoil."

"Yes'm, I can't say as that Mr. Darcy has ever been ill before, at least not since he's become the Master."

"I am sure you must all be very concerned for him."

"ELIZABETH!" Lizzy turned toward Mr. Darcy, whose voice was full of panic.

"I am here Mr. Darcy."

"Not Wickham" he pleaded, "No, Wickham leave her be."

"Mr. Wickham is not here Mr. Darcy." She removed one of her hands from his and gently brushed his cheek. For the first time, she sincerely wondered if perhaps Mr. Darcy's treatment of Wickham had been justified.

"Julie, would you please bring more cool water. This water is quite tepid now. Also, do you know if anything else has been done to lower Mr. Darcy's fever?"

"Not that I know of Ma'am. I will bring the water in a moment."

"Thank you."

Lizzy felt rather more than helpless as she was left alone with the ailing Mr. Darcy. She wanted to bring comfort to the poor man, who was obviously in torment, but all of her ministrations seemed to have little effect. Suddenly she remembered how much it had comforted her when she was child and her mother had sang to her when she ailed. So she sat herself beside Mr. Darcy upon his bed, and softly sang to him one of her favorite hymns.

She was in just that position, when she heard a throat clearing and looked up to see a man of about thirty-five years standing in the servants doors.

"Miss Bennet, I have come to see if Mr. Darcy has any need of me. I am his valet, Mr. Stinson."

"Mr. Stinson, as you can see, your master is quite unable to request any services at the moment. Though he would likely be mortified that I had seen him in such a state," Lizzy carelessly stroked Mr. Darcy's unshaven cheek scarcely aware of her own movement, "I daresay he is rather handsome in this fashion. Please tell me, as Julie was unaware, do you know if anything more has been attempted to lower Mr. Darcy's fever."

"Dr. Winters said we could give him some willow bark tea, but as you can see. Mr. Darcy is not able to drink tea at the moment."

At that moment Julie re-entered, and Elizabeth took the bowl from her, she touched her hand into the water, "Oh this is much better, Julie, we must make sure to bring fresh water more often. Now would you please see about bringing up some willow bark tea."

"But Miss Elizabeth, Mr. Darcy can hardly take tea at the moment. Unless the tea is for you."

"No, it is for Mr. Darcy. Would you please bring a clean rag also?" Julie turned and hastened from the room with a perplexed expression on her face.

"Miss Bennet, I must say that I am glad to finally make your acquaintance, though I am sorry it is under such circumstances."

"Finally?"

"Well-" Mr. Stinson paused as though he were about to elaborate and then said nothing more, "Miss Bennet, I will return to my room now, but if there is anyway I might be of assistance to you please do not hesitate to ring for me. I expect Dr. Winters will be here in an hour or two to check Mr. Darcy's progress."

"You can be certain I will inform you of any news the doctor brings."

"Thank you, Miss Bennet."

Just a few minutes after Mr. Stinson left, and before Julie had returned, Lizzy noticed that Mr. Darcy had begun to shake violently. This was not the fevered thrashing she had seen before, nor was it the shivering and trembling common with a dangerously high temperature. Lizzy had never seen such shaking before, and she was momentarily petrified.

Fortunately, Lizzy regained her wits and quickly rang for Mr. Stinson.

"That was quick!" Stinson exclaimed light-heartedly before looking to see his master.

"Oh no! He is seizing. My brother has a seizure disorder, but I have never seen Mr. Darcy in such a condition."

"Is this what a seizure looks like then?" Mr. Stinson nodded, "We must lower his fever. I have read that high fevers can cause seizures. Can you send for Dr. Winters? And do you think it would be possible to get some ice."

"I am sure we can get some ice. I do not know if the doctor can be reached. The illness has broken out in more than just this home, and I believe the doctor to be quite busy, but I will certainly send a messenger to find him."

Mr. Stinson turned on his heels to hurry out of the room and collided headfirst with Julie who managed to spill most of the tea.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Miss Elizabeth!"

"Please don't worry about it, Julie. Bring me what is left of the tea."

Julie watched Lizzy in fascination as she dipped the rag into the remaining tea. She then took the rag and squeezed a small amount onto Darcy's mouth and rubbed his lips with the rag. Then Lizzy wiped his face with the rag.

The seizure ended, and Lizzy had no idea whether she should be more or less concerned when she saw Mr. Darcy's still body. She was imminently relieved when Mr. Stinson returned, looked at his master, and spoke a single word, "Good."

"I believe we must do what we can to bring the fever down. I think Mr. Darcy's shirt should be removed and his whole body bathed in cool water." Before Miss Bennet had finished speaking, Stinson had already begun to remove Darcy's shirt.

While blushing furiously, Lizzy stammered, "I ought not to see him in such a state."

"Oh, of course not Miss Bennet. I apologize. I do have reason to believe we will have ice very soon. When I was downstairs, one of the maids seemed to know of a place she could find some quickly. Something about a large party at Fairfax manor just across the square."

"Thank you, please let me know when the ice has arrived and when Julie has returned with the tea. I will step into the hallway. But please let me know if you need my help."

As Lizzy stepped out into the hallway she heard raised voices coming from the bottom of the stairs.

"I will see my cousin! I do not care that he is not receiving visitors, I will not be refused."

"Lord Mallory, Mr. Darcy will not see you now. I am sorry to inconvenience you."

"You will not stop me."

As Lizzy pulled the door shut, she turned to find a young man staring in her face. He was older than Mr. Darcy, but somewhat like in appearance. Having heard the man's loud proclamations, she knew he must be Lord Mallory, and having read a little about this man, she had no great respect for him. Her opinion of him was about to become even lower.

"Well, well, well, what have we here." Mallory smirked. He looked at Lizzy with a lecherous gleam in his eyes. "I see now why my cousin was not taking visitors. He as already entertaining company."

"I adjure you not to make unwarranted assumptions, Lord Mallory. Circumstances are not always what they appear."

"You are dressed to nicely to be a maid, and I doubt my cousin has gotten married without informing me, so what else am I to believe."

"Cousin," a meek voice came from behind them, "You are to believe that this is my brother's beloved who has come to tend him while he is deathly ill."

"Beloved? What can you mean, Georgiana?"

"Only that if by some miracle Fitzwilliam does survive, Miss Elizabeth here will be the next Mrs. Darcy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elizabeth found herself in an untenable position; if she denied that she was to become Mrs. Darcy, she might not be allowed to continue serving at Mr. Darcy's bedside, but if she did not disabuse the misplaced notion, she would be expected to marry Mr. Darcy, assuming that the gentleman desired it. Lizzy hesitated for only a moment. The most important thing at this time was taking every possible course of action to improve Mr. Darcy's **health**. Lizzy felt that she needed to return to Mr. Darcy's side; nothing else could possibly matter so much. So she looked the viscount squarely in the eye and said nothing.

Lord Mallory then gave his full attention to his young cousin. "Georgiana, my dear, you have surely grown since last I saw you. You have become quite the young woman in my absence. I do not doubt that the gentleman will be lining up once you have your first ball." Georgiana looked to the floor.

"Georgiana, do you know if anyone has looked in on Mrs. Annesley lately?" Elizabeth asked, diverting the attention away from the topic which clearly embarassed Miss Darcy.

"I do not know." she replied and then turned to the footman standing down the hall, "Samuels, would you please send a **maid** to check on Mrs. Annesley."

Having **dispatched** the footman, Georgiana looked to Elizabeth, "How does Fitzwilliam fare? Has there been any improvement."

"I wish that it were so. His fever is still dangerously high. Dr. Winters has been sent for and we are taking measures to lower the fever."

"Miss Elizabeth," Julie stood with her head peaking out of the master's room, "The ice and the tea are both here now. And Mr. Darcy is seizing again. It is truly quite terrifying."

"Excuse me," Lizzy curtly stated as she rushed back to Mr. Darcy's side. She grasped the bucket of ice and poured the tea over it. Then she took the rags which were handy and dipped them into the bucket. Gently Lizzy placed the rags on Mr. Darcy. Stinson, who had already been cooling Darcy with damp rags, saw what Lizzy was doing and silently followed suit.

"Good God! What in the heavens is happening here?"

"Lord Mallory, I did not know that you had joined us."

"Why is my cousin nearly undressed. This is certainly most improper!"

"Forgive me if your cousin's life means more to me than my feminine sensibilities. As I already mentioned his fever is dangerously high, and we are working to lower it."

"Your methods are unique, but are they effective."

"They are certainly more effective than doing nothing."

"He truly is very ill."

"Thank you for making that painfully obvious observation, my Lord."

"I meant no offense, but I cannot condone your behavior madam."

"Then you must disapprove of me, for I will not desist in my ministrations." Silence reigned for sometime, and Darcy's violent shakes stilled.

"No Wickham, NO!" Mr. Darcy cried out.

"All will be well, Mr. Darcy."

"My Elizabeth!" Darcy cried.

"I am here, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth tenderly held both of Darcy's hands in her own. She could tell readily that his temperature had decreased; their efforts had some measure of success.

After many minutes, it was clear that the immediate crisis had passed, and Lizzy was filled with a deep sense of relief. She dismissed Stinson, and let him know that she would call for his help again if it was needed. He quipped that hopefully he would not be needed so very soon this time.

Lizzie settled down in the chair beside Mr. Darcy's bed and gathered the letter she had last been reading. She quickly found the place where she had stopped reading earlier.

_Aside from Caroline's comments last night was very enjoyable. I would, as you know, have preferred to stay home with you and had a quiet dinner. However, I am learning that a dinner party can be a wonderful thing in the right company._

_Please write again soon,_

_Your Beloved brother,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Hastily Lizzy grabbed the next letter.

_Dearest Sister,_

_I miss you terribly. Perhaps you might come and join me at Netherfield? I am glad to here that you are embroidering a gown for the Smith's baby. Mother used to do that sort of thing for our tenants, too. I have such fond memories of riding out with our mother to visit the tenants. She was such a kind and generous lady, and you are becoming more like her by the day._

_Have you received any letters from Richard lately? He has not written to me for some time. At least now that he is no longer away on the continent we need not worry so much for his safety. _

_Caroline Bingley wishes for me to tell you that she dearly misses you and has many other things she wishes to say. Actually I do not think she is so interested in what I write to you as she is in gaining my attention. Miss Elizabeth notices Miss Bingley's intent and seems much amused by it._

_Oh, I had not mentioned Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth are staying here at Netherfield now. Bingley's sisters invited the eldest Miss Bennet to dine with them, unfortunately on her way here she was caught in a rainstorm and became ill. In the morning, when Miss Elizabeth learned of her sisters illness, she walked here to look after her. It is a three mile walk. I cannot imagine you walking so far. However, I will not deny that the walk made Miss Elizabeth's complexion even more brilliant. I admire Miss Elizabeth's dedication to her sister. Would you not like to have such a sister?_

_Incidentally, Mr. Hurst finds Miss Elizabeth to be quite the enigma since she prefers reading to cards and a plain dish to a ragout. I am not sure that Miss Elizabeth is an enigma, but she is certainly different from other ladies._

_We have been enjoying a great deal of sport here. This morning we went fishing and successfully caught a great many fish. I ought to detail exactly how many fish of which sort each gentleman caught. It would be a fair retaliation of your description of all of the adornments on each of your new gowns. Alas, I shall not bore you with such details._

_Instead, I will send you all of my love. _

_Ever Yours,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

_P.S. By the way, I am proud of how accomplished you are, and even more I am proud that you have not allowed your accomplishments to make you conceited._

Lizzy gave a slight laugh at the ending of letter. She remembered how Miss Bingley had hovered over Darcy as he wrote, and she remembered the discussion of accomplishments they had had that night. At the time, Lizzy had felt that Darcy was judging her severely based on the list of accomplishments Miss Bingley had made. Now she could see that Darcy had placed the negative judgment on Miss Bingley's shoulders.

She folded the letter and set it down, and spoke to Mr. Darcy.

"I understand, sir, that you went out horseback riding in the rain before becoming ill. It must be that you were jealous of the care I gave my sister when I tended her at Netherfield. Perhaps you thought I might come to you. You need not have become so very ill, sir. This will not do at all. Of course, if you were not so deathly sick I would not have been able to come to you at all. You know, Mr. Darcy, that I am teasing you. I know you must not have meant to catch this ailment. I am sure as hale and hearty as you generally are, you saw no reason not to ride in the rain. Whatever shall I do with you sir? You must get well! There are so many who depend on you to get well." Lizzy brushed her hand across Darcy's forehead and was pleased to see that his temperature had stayed relatively low. She sat and stared at Mr. Darcy and wondered how she had completely missed the tender feelings he held for her.

Miss Darcy was stunned by the light-hearted manner in which Lizzy spoke to her brother, but she was touched by Lizzy's display as well. Her cousin, on the other hand, was completely baffled. He turned to Georgiana.

"Your brother and his betrothed must have an interesting relationship?" He spoke softly, hoping that Miss Bennet would not here.

"To be honest, I have not seen them together before today. I only know what he has written and spoken of her."

"Oh? And what do my parents think of Miss Elizabeth Bennet?"

"As far as I know they have not met her."

"Am I to assume that Richard does not know her either?"

"I cannot imagine where they would have made an aquaintance."

"Oh dear. And the lady so clearly flaunts propriety. I must be off to speak with my mother." Lord Mallory walked briskily to the door and bade farewell to the inhabitants of the room.

Lizzy, who had nearly forgotten Lord Mallory's presence, was surprised, "Your cousin is in a hurry to leave."

"I believe he is concerned that Fitzwilliam has been injudicious in attaching himself to you."

"That is likely a correct supposition."

"At least having read the letters, you can no longer deny my brother's admiration."

"I cannot. I still have two more letters to read though. Now that your brother is doing somewhat better, we ought to see if he could take a small amount of broth. I know he cannot truly eat, but I believe he needs some nourishment. We could serve it to him a few drops at a time. Our cook always makes a special broth when we are ill. I do not know what is in it, but I believe it has ginger and garlic."

"We have a special broth we usually when we are ill, too. Actually Mrs. Thompson the housekeeper normally takes excellent care of anyone in the house who is ill, whether it be me, or a visitor or a servant."

"I have not yet met Mrs. Thompson, please do not tell me that she is ill as well?"

"Oh no, she is in Derbyshire. My brother granted her three weeks leave for her daughter's wedding, so she has returned to Pemberley. The under housekeeper is a fine woman, but I believe she does not no much about illness."

"Oh, that explains why the servants are all at a loss for what to do, I suppose."

"Do you think that I ought to go down and speak with the servants?"

"I believe it would be wise."

"I will stop to see Mrs. Annesley as well. The servant sent to check on her, reported that she was sleeping and that her fever was not alarmingly high."

"Very well, I will send for you if anything changes here."

Once Miss Darcy had left the room, Lizzy grabbed the next letter from the stack.

_Dearest Georgiana,_

_Thank you for not giving me explicit details about your newest bonnet. I do not doubt that it is lovely, and I much more enjoyed your descriptions of the music you have been practicing. I look forward to hearing the piece by Beethoven especially._

_The Bennet sisters have returned home today, and the home seems strangely silent. Bingley is lamenting the loss of his angel. Honestly I am surprised that he is still fixated on the same young lady. I suppose this is because there are not many beautiful young ladies in the environs of Meryton. I am concerned though, if his behavior continues, he may give rise to certain expectations and hopes. I strongly believe that a gentleman ought never to give hope that he does not intend to fulfill. Thankfully, Miss Jane Bennet does not seem to be the sort of young lady whose heart is easily touched. She always seems so serene. There is no doubt she enjoys Bingley's attentions but I doubt she will be heartbroken when he transfers his affections to another._

Lizzy gasped. Mr. Bingley had seemed so sincere, was he really so changeable? Moreover, Lizzy knew what Mr. Darcy could not suppose, that Jane's heart would be broken if Mr. Bingley did not return for her.

Lizzy also thought on Mr. Darcy's words on raised expectations and wondered if the man was speaking of his own situation. Lizzy was much troubled to think that Mr. Darcy was likely in love with her but that he had no desire to marry her. Such a circumstance could readily explain his behavior toward her. She tried not to worry at what Mr. Darcy might be thinking if he did truly awaken.

For a moment, Lizzy thought she ought not to continue reading; however, she found she could not resist.

_Oh, dearest, something has happened since writing the above. I am afraid you will not be able to come and join me here. Bingley and I were on our way to call at Longbourn to ask after Miss Bennet's health. However, as we were traversing the small town of Meryton, we came upon the Bennet sisters. They were in conversation with two young men. Oh, Georgiana, one of them was HIM. I wanted so to call him out then and there on the street, but I managed to ride away without giving way to my anger. I truly thought he would be out of my life after I paid him compensation for the living he refused. Will he always come back to haunt me. Sweet sister, I am so glad he did not succeed this summer at Ramsgate. It would have destroyed me._

_Please know that though I am angry it is directed at him, not at you. You could not have known what he was._

_Thankful to be your brother,_

_With love,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Wickham must be a villain, Lizzy realized. She could not know what he had done, but it was clear that he had hurt Miss Darcy. Moreover, it was clear from Mr. Darcy's words that Wickham had refused the living, not been denied it; goodness, Wickham had lied to her and she had believed him whole-heartedly. Why had Lizzy believed Mr. Wickham? Because he had flattered her, while Mr. Darcy had insulted her.

Lizzy saw clearly that she had been foolish and had allowed herself to be guided by vanity. She was so ashamed of herself. Even more, she had misjudged Mr. Darcy and had provoked him during their dance, and she might never have a chance to apologize.

"Oh, Darcy, you must recover!" Lizzy exclaimed and then burst out weeping. The sobs racked her whole body.

She continued for sometime, until she was interrupted by the sound of the chamber door opening and closing again. A man she had never before seen stepped into the room.

"You must be Elizabeth."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" I am Miss Elizabeth Bennet," Lizzy stated in a stern voice to the man who had entered Mr. Darcy's chambers.

"Excuse me, Miss Bennet. I had not meant to be so inappropriately forward. I have simply been hearing Mr. Darcy ask for Elizabeth, and I realized you must be his lady love, finally come. I am Dr. Winters."

"It is good to finally meet you Dr. Winters. As you can see Mr. Darcy is somewhat calm at the moment."

"Yes, I had understood that there was some crisis which necessitated my immediate arrival."

"Mr. Darcy's fever had grown alarmingly high and he was having seizures. As you can see we have taken measures to lower it." Lizzy then went on to explain exactly what had been done.

"That is an interesting manner of applying willow bark, Miss Bennet. I have heard of it being used topically in salves, but to apply the tea to the body is certainly a novel approach. As it seems to have worked, I must commend you."

"It does seem to have helped, though I cannot know if it was because of the willow bark or simply the cool water. He does still have a fever, but his temperature is much lower."

Lizzy stood by and watched Dr. Winters examine his patient. She was aware that she ought not to be in the room while a gentleman was examined, but given all her other improper behavior, she did not care.

"I don't understand though, Dr. Winters, I have seen many cases of the grippe. There was an outbreak at Longbourn this spring. I have not seen it bring anything like this."

"You are right, this is an unusual case. Mr. Darcy clearly has another infection. Normally this illness is only particularly troublesome to the very young and the elderly."

"Oh, and by the way, Mrs. Annesley has also taken ill. Could you look in on her while you are here?"

"Certainly, once I finish this examination. I am glad that Mr. Darcy's fever has dropped, but I am sure you are aware he is still in grave danger."

"Yes, sir."

"His lungs do not seem to be moving air well. Keeping a pot of boiling water in the room may help Mr. Darcy to breathe more easily. As you can see the blue around his lips indicates he is not receiving enough oxygen." Lizzy looked over at Julie who nodded, and crept away to procure a pot of water to place on the fire.

Dr. Winters silently continued his examination of the patient, then we he finished he directed his comments to Lizzy, "I am thankful that Mr. Darcy's fever has decreased. Your quick thinking is much to your credit. Nonetheless, I must be completely honest with you. I still believe Mr. Darcy's chances of recovery are quite slim. Even if he does not succumb to this disease, he will likely have long term effects of the illness." Lizzy nodded silently, wondering if she should ask about the effects, and decided she would not.

"I will do whatever I can to help Mr. Darcy, sir."

"You are not concerned with what the long term effects may be."

"I cannot see why I should concern myself with such now. There will be time to face those trials when they arise. I will stay focused on the situation now."

"You are a remarkable woman, Miss Bennet. Now I will go and see to Mrs. Annesley, and then I will inquire downstairs if there are anymore in the house who have taken ill."

"When shall you return?"

"Early tomorrow morning, unless I am needed sooner."

"If Mr. Darcy's fever rises again, what shall I do?"

"Your previous method seems to have worked."

Lizzy watched Dr. Winters leave the room and turned to tend Mr. Darcy again.

"Mr. Darcy, Dr. Winters does not think you will return to full health. I hope for your sake he is wrong. I wish he had some miraculous cure for you, but it looks like there is no such thing. I shall have to read your last letter to your sister. Your sister thinks you will marry me. I hope you will not be mad at her for telling your cousin you would."

Lizzy picked up the last missive from the stack Georgiana had given her.

_Dear Sweet Sister,_

_I have not encountered that man again, and I hope I will not, but I still do not believe you should come here. _

_We have not been out much these past few days, as there has been a good deal of rain. We did deliver a large number of invitations for the ball Mr. Bingley is hosting. I find myself strangely looking forward to the ball. I do plan to ask Miss Elizabeth Bennet to dance with me. I do not know if she will agree since she has already rejected such offers twice._

_Miss Elizabeth is so different from other ladies. She does not defer to me in all things and she is not afraid to disagree. We have had many arguments, and I cannot deny I find them quite refreshing. Miss Elizabeth's willingness to argue with me I think shows that she sees me as a man not as an estate or an income. In short she is not so blinded by my wealth and consequences; she looks beyond them and sees who I am._

Elizabeth felt the tears streaming down her cheeks again, for although Mr. Darcy was right that she had not been blinded by his wealth, she had been blinded by her own vanity. How strange that Darcy had been drawn to her impertinence. How it must have hurt him when she defended his enemy during the dance he had so anticipated.

_Miss Bingley is much occupied with preparations for the ball. I am certain Netherfield will look lovely indeed. Thankfully, Mr. Bingley and I have been able to stay out of her way by retreating to the billiards room. Do you remember when you begged me to teach you to play billiards? As I recall after some instruction, you were quite good, and you were sorely disappointed when father insisted you return to the nursery. I do not know why ladies are not allowed to play billiards. Unlike so many gentlemanly pursuits it is not at all violent. Then again, maybe gentleman keep the game to themselves so that they have somewhere to retreat from the ladies._

_Yours Truly,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

As Lizzy sat crying, Miss Darcy entered the room and came to her side. She placed a hand upon Lizzy's shoulder.

"Oh, Lizzy, I spoke with Dr. Winters. He does not give us much cause for hope, does he?"

"No, Georgiana, but we must not give up hope."

"How will we ever manage without Fitzwilliam?"

"I do not know my dear."

"You will still love him, won't you? I mean if he does have brain damage, that would not stop you from marrying my brother?"

"Georgiana, you must remember, Mr. Darcy has made me no offer. I will assure you that if your brother recovers sufficiently that he is able to wish for my hand, I will consent regardless of the lingering effects this disease may cause." As Lizzy spoke she wondered if she was making the right decision; she did not love Mr. Darcy, but she had learned enough to know that he was a good man. Besides, she believed his disposition and temperament may be well suited to her, and perhaps eventually she would grow to love him. Nevertheless, Lizzy still believed that it was unlikely that Darcy truly wished to marry her.

"Oh Lizzy, I have always wanted a sister."

"I think you and I shall be excellent friends regardless of what the future brings."

"Yes. Oh, and here is Betty with a bowl of broth for my brother." Lizzy reached for the bowl and spoon and fed Mr. Darcy a tiny amount.

"How were matters downstairs?"

"Several of the servants have taken ill, but none seriously so. I believe everyone now has a better understanding of their responsibilities during this time of illness. Mrs. Annesley's condition is stable for now. I did not think we would want to eat a formal dinner. I have been eating my meals in the sitting room beside this room for the last couple of days. Will that suit you?"

"I am certain that will be fine. Do you think now would be an acceptable time for me to be shown to my rooms so that I might refresh myself and change from my traveling attire. Also could I trouble you for paper and pen so I might write to my father that I am safely arrived."

"Oh Lizzy! I am so sorry I forgot about tending to your needs! I am sure Betty would assist you now."

"Do not distress yourself. There were more important concerns pressing on you."

"Go along now then. I will read to Fitzwilliam while you are away." Lizzy watched as Georgiana held out a book. Inside the book, acting as a marker was a ribbon which Lizzy thought looked quite familiar. She asked after the books title, and found herself nearly unsurprised that it was the text she had been reading in Mr. Bingley's drawing room when Jane was ill at Netherfield.

Betty was completely silent as she led Lizzy to her chambers; however, once she arrived she began to speak rapidly.

"Miss Bennet, I am to be your maid while you are here. I sometimes serve as a lady's maid when guests do not bring their own maid, but that is such a rare happening that I truly have little experience. I hope you are not disappointed with me."

"I will not be disappointed, I am sure. I am not accustomed to having my own maid, but to sharing a maid with four sisters. Moreover, I see no occasion for elaborate hairstyles or whatnot. I am here to be of use to Mr. Darcy in his hour of need, and as he is unconscious, I do not think he can have to strong of an opinion on my fashions."

"I do very much wish for you to be pleased here, Miss Bennet. Mr. Stinson and Julie have both been telling us how devoted to the master you are. That alone wins you our favor. All of us think the world of Mr. and Miss Darcy."

"I do not know Miss Darcy well, but she seems to be a kind young lady. I was told before I met her that she was exceedingly shy. She has not been so with me today. I suppose the circumstances have led her to be rather more forward than is her normal wont."

"I believe her brother's fondness for you has cemented her opinion of your goodness."

"You must be right."

"I unpacked your trunks earlier, ma'am and I hung them in the closet. I left your other items on the table over there." Lizzy looked and saw alongside her brush, comb and mirror the jar of cream Mrs. Hill had given her as well as the instructions for making more. She didn't know if it would help, but it was certainly worth trying.

Lizzy looked over the ingredients and was surprised to see willow bark among them. _Well this should be simpler than covering the man with tea._

Lizzy handed the paper to Betty, "Please take this down to the kitchen and see that it is prepared. If any of the supplies are lacking, see that they are purchased."

"Let me help you change clothing first. And I will fashion your hair in a simple style."

It only took a few minutes for Betty to finish Miss Bennet's toilette. "Shall I head to the kitchen now and leave you to write your letter?"

"Yes, and I will return to Mr. Darcy's room when I am done."

"Will you be staying with him all night do you think."

"I know I ought not to spend the night in his chambers, but when he is so ill I cannot imagine being far away. Even now, I am concerned he will take a turn for the worse before I come back."

"There is no one here who will think less of you for that decision ma'am. You may trust us to be discreet."

"In that case, I will certainly be by Mr. Darcy's side."

"I will be there also. I will go rest now and Julie may fetch me when she wishes to retire."

"Thank you, Betty."

Lizzy penned a quick note to her father and then sat for a few moments to reflect on all that had happened since she had received Georgiana's note that morning. She briefly looked in the mirror and was satisfied that Betty had done more than adequately with her hair. Then she hastened back to Darcy's chamber.

Mr. Darcy's condition had worsened considerably in Lizzy's absence. He was once again thrashing and moaning when she returned. In addition, he wheezed with each breath he took. Georgiana was standing beside him applying cool rags.

"His fever is rising again, Lizzy."

"I think we ought to try this cream now." Lizzy offered the jar.

"How is it to be applied?"

"Rubbed on the chest and back. I shall ring Stinson to help. I have another idea which might help as well."

When Stinson arrived Lizzy explained her idea, "When one of our tenant's babies was struggling to breathe Mr. Jones said we should take him into the cool night air. The air is denser and easier to inhale. I wonder if it would help if Mr. Darcy were placed by an open window. It might help the fever too. Mr. Stinson, I was hoping we could move that chaise by the window and place Mr. Darcy upon it. I also hope you could apply this cream to his back and chest." Before Lizzy had even finished speaking Stinson had already moved the chaise half the distance required. "Thank you," she murmured.

As Stinson was carrying Darcy, with the help of a footman, to the newly moved chaise, Darcy began to have another seizure. Elizabeth rushed to his side, but realized as she stood there that there was not much she could do to help him.

"Ma'am, do you think that he'll be safe of the chaise? If he is seizing in this manner, mightn't he roll off."

"That is a most reasonable concern, Stinson, someone will have to stay beside him to ensure that does not happen." As she spoke Lizzy moved a chair beside the chaise and placed herself in it. Once Darcy had stilled, he was placed on the chaise, and Stinson began to apply the cream. As he finished he looked to see the footman who had helped still standing to the side.

"Avery, you may return to your post. We will alert you if further assistance is needed." The footman, whom Lizzy now knew was called Avery, had a strange look upon his face, as he turned and walked away. Lizzy might have pondered the man's expression if there were not too many other thoughts clouding her mind.

Not wanting to leave Mr. Darcy's side, Georgiana and Lizzy changed their plans, and had their dinner in Darcy's chambers. Lizzy felt like she ought to make pleasant conversation. Still, she had not the spirit to share light-hearted anecdotes. So the two young ladies ate their dinner in silence, though in truth very little of the food was actually consumed.

While Miss Bennet and Miss Darcy were busy staring at their dinner, Betty rushed into the room.

"Is something the matter, Betty?"

"Cook is trying to make more of the cream, but we're having trouble acquiring one of the ingredients."

"Which?"

"The oil with a long name that starts with an e. I don't know how to pronounce it and neither does cook."

"Eucalyptus."

"If you say so ma'am. We sent an errand boy out to the apothecary. The usual shop did not carry the item, but said he could order, but that would take days. The next shop he went to they'd never heard of it. And the third was completely sold out."

"Would you bring me writing materials, Betty?"

"Certainly?"

Once Lizzy had the needed implements, she penned the following note.

_Dear Uncle Gardiner,_

_I am currently staying as a guest at Darcy house. Mr. Darcy is very ill, and we are in need of eucalyptus oil. I believe that is an item you import. If so can you please send some now. If not could you help us to acquire it? _

_I wish I had time to further acquaint you with my circumstances. Please understand that this is an urgent request._

_Yours, _

_Lizzy_

Elizabeth handed the note to Betty, "Please have someone send this to Edward Gardiner at the Gardiner Warehouses in Cheapside."

Betty nodded and disappeared without saying a word.

Lizzy sighed and turned back to her dinner, but before she took another bite Darcy began to moan. She spoke soothingly to him as she could, while she used wet rags to attempt to lower his fever. When he finally calmed she fed him a few drops of broth.

Once the condition seemed stable, Miss Darcy took up her book and began to read to her brother. Lizzy found Georgiana's voice comforting, and happily listened. After some time, Georgiana's voice began to waver, and she dozed of mid sentence. Lizzy gently nudged the young girl and sent her to bed.

The night proved to be a long and agonizing. Mr. Darcy frequently thrashed about moaning, his fever spiked frequently and would not stay down despite Elizabeth's best efforts, and his breathing began to have a ghastly sound. Nothing in Elizabeth Bennet's life had prepared her for this night which she would long remember as the most terrifying of her life. Nevertheless, Lizzy felt herself blessed with a supernatural font of energy which carried her through.

About three hours after Elizabeth had written her note, Betty returned to the room with a jar of salve. "Mr. Gardiner was able to sent the E oil, Miss Bennet, and our boy says he wouldn't accept payment. I hope this helps." As she spoke, Betty sent Julie away and sat in the seat where that maid had been sitting. As Julie departed, Lizzy realized she had basically forgotten the maid's presence.

"Do you think this cream is helping?" Betty asked quietly.

"God only knows, and I think God is our only recourse now. I'm not one to spend a lot of time in prayer, but I think my every act tonight is an act of prayer."

Despite Lizzy's best efforts Mr. Darcy's condition seemed to be getting worse. Each breath was ragged and wheezy, a desperate attempt for more air. The hours raged on, with no sign of improvement.

Around three o'clock in the morning, someone entered the room. Initially startled, Lizzy quickly recognized the newcomer as Mr. Avery, and she was confused by his presence.

"I am sorry to intrude Miss Bennet, but I hope you can help." Mr. Avery's speak was a bit broken, and she could tell it took a great deal of courage for him to make his request.

"I would be happy to be of service if I may, but I am sure you can see Mr. Darcy needs all of my attentions at the moment."

"Oh I would not take you from the master's side. It's just that, well, my baby's sick. He's not even a year old and he's got this fever and he's a wheezing like Mr. Darcy there, only not quite so bad. I saw Stinson used some cream to help Mr. Darcy, and I wondered if I might get some for my boy."

Lizzy handed Avery the jar Mrs. Hill had sent with her, after scooping some of the newly made salve into it. Avery was profuse in his thanks, but Lizzy hushed him, "Please save your gratitude for when we have seen the results."

Once he had gone, Lizzy turned to Betty, "When morning comes we'll need to have Cook make more. We'll also need to be prepared for her to serve larges amounts of the broth and tea."

"I see you been giving Mr. Darcy tiny amounts of broth."

"He needs nourishment, and that's the best we can do." Betty sighed quietly.

In the hour just before dawn, Mr. Darcy's fever would not come down ,and it was clear each breath was a painful struggle for the gentleman though he lay unconscious.

Lizzy rang for Mr. Stinson, "I think we need to send for a clergyman to come for an anointing. I am sure you know who to fetch, I certainly do not," Stinson nodded, "We should also fetch Dr. Winters, even if there is not much he can do."

"Consider it done, madam."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I have had some reviews suggest I need a beta. Is there someone who would like to volunteer for the job.**

Chapter 5

Bishop James Darcy was startled awake by the rapping at his door. When he had been a mere parish priest, he had been accustomed to being awoken at all hours, but it had been many years since he had ascended to the bishopric. Thus, the knocks were sufficient to arouse and alarm the bishop.

"How may I help you young man?" Bishop Darcy inquired.

"My master, Fitzwilliam Darcy, is gravely ill, sir. I've been sent to fetch you to the house as quickly as possible."

"Goodness! Let me dress, and then you may tell me all the circumstances as we travel."

Having been made aware of Mr. Darcy's situation, the Bishop was not surprised to see a half dressed Fitzwilliam propped on the chaise by the window. He was not startled to here the sound of the younger man's raggedly breathing. He was, however, immeasurably moved by the sight of a young lady kneeling on the floor beside the sick man. Her hands were clasped and lips moved as she mouthed the words of a silent prayer.

Seeing the bishops staring at the young couple, Stinson realized that in his detailed description of his master's ailments he had left out mention of the young lady tending his care. He cleared his throat, and when Elizabeth looked up he offered an introduction.

"Miss Bennet, this is Bishop Darcy, he is here to perform the anointing. Bishop, this is Miss Elizabeth Bennet; she is to marry Mr. Darcy. Well, that is if-"

"Yes, I quite understand, young man."

Lizzy gently nudged Betty, who had fallen asleep in her chair. "Betty, dear, would you please bring Miss Darcy here. Then she turned to Stinson, "Would you mind looking in on the Avery baby? I am eager to hear how he is faring." Mr. Stinson nodded.

After both of the servants left, Bishop Darcy addressed the young lady, "Miss Bennet, may I assume you wished to speak privately?"

"Indeed, sir, and may I assume given your name that you are a relation."

"Fitzwilliam's father was my cousin."

"Ah."

"I hope my being a relation does not hinder your ability to speak freely."

"Pardon me, your holiness."

"A pretentious title, do you not think? As though being elevated in the church grants me great sanctity."

"Your honesty is refreshing, sir. How shall I address you then?"

"Hopefully, you will soon be able to address me as Fitzwilliam does, Cousin James. I am wondering if you were hoping to ask me to procure a special license that you might wed immediately should he awaken?"

"No, Bishop, such an idea had not occurred to me. I wished to offer you full disclosure."

"Disclosure?"

"Despite the beliefs of the entire household, I do not have an understanding with Mr. Darcy."

"Oh, dear. How do you come to be here in his bedchamber then?"

"Miss Darcy, knowing her brother's regard for me, sent for me when Dr. Winters shared that Mr. Darcy's passing was likely. I had to come."

"If Miss Darcy knows her brother loves you, then clearly he must have been planning to offer for you."

"Sir, my connections are not illustrious and my dowry is practically nonexistent. I believe Mr. Darcy intentionally sought to disguise his admiration of my person. He did not wish for me to have disappointed hopes. I cannot expect he will want to marry me when he awakens. If he desires marriage, I will marry him, but I would not have him feel forced to marry because I came to his bedside."

"Very well, Miss Bennet. If Fitzwilliam chooses to marry you I will ensure that all of the Darcys will support you. If he chooses not to do so, I will help to secure you a respectable position. You know, of course, that your reputation will be forfeit." Lizzy nodded, "Meanwhile, I see no harm in this deception you have allowed, and if the worst occurs, you may mourn respectably as the woman who would have been Fitzwilliam Darcy's wife."

"Why would you condone my behavior? Why would you offer such kindness?"

"I saw your tender display as I entered the room. Your devotion and concern were so sincere as to seem sacred."

"I thank you, sir."

"And will obtain the special license. I expect you will be needing it."

"Your expectation is surprising given the circumstances."

"Miss Bennet, my cousin would have to be not right in the head if he chose not to marry you," Lizzy gasped as she remember the warning that Mr. Darcy might be brain-damaged, but she said nothing.

"But you seem confident he will awaken?"

"I do not belittle this illness, for my cousin is certainly in grave danger, madam. Nonetheless, I have been in many sickrooms over the years, and this room does not have the air of death." Elizabeth allowed the corners of her mouth to turn up with this trace of hope.

"Do you think we have called you without need?"

"Not at all. Anointing is not only for last rites. It is for any who are sick. Besides, given Fitzwilliam's current condition, it would be foolish to presume recovery based on an old man's gut feelings."

"I wonder what has taken Georgiana so long?"

The door opened, and Lizzy expected to find the young lady she had just inquired after, but it was only Stinson with the news she had requested.

"The baby is much better, Miss Bennet. Avery says he began to improve almost immediately after he applied the salve. I do believe he is out of danger now."

"And the others who are ill?"

"None are seriously so. There is enough illness in the house that we are leaving many tasks unfinished."

"I realize that I have no authority here, sir. However, I am sure Mr. Darcy would agree that anyone who is at all ill should get the rest they need." Lizzy was confident in her pronouncement, and she marveled at how much her opinion of Mr. Darcy had changed in the last day.

"Thank you, madam. You may not have authority, but I believe you have all our respect."

"Thank you, Stinson. If it is not too much trouble could you find out why Miss Darcy has not come yet?"

"No trouble at all."

Elizabeth placed a hand on Mr. Darcy's cheek and sighed, "I hope you would not think me a usurper, sir, to see how your servants obey me. I am smart enough to see that their respect for me is only an outcropping of their devotion to you."

"I believe you are right."

"Bishop Darcy, I had quite forgotten your presence for a moment."

"You have had more important matters to consider, I suppose."

Stinson stepped back into the room and announced, "Miss Darcy is ill. When Betty went to fetch her, she climbed out of bed and promptly fainted."

"Does Miss Darcy, faint often?"

"Oh no, Miss Bennet. Betty has stayed to tend to her."

"Well, then, Bishop Darcy had better proceed without her."

The Bishop did begin the ritual of anointing, but was quickly interrupted when Mr. Darcy began to have a seizure. He began again and was interrupted by the entrance of Dr. Winters, who had finally arrived. The doctor was content to stand in the corner to watch the anointing, so that interruption was brief. Finally, as the rite was nearing its completion a third interruption occurred.

"Pardon me, Miss Bennet, Lady Matlock is here and is insistent that you attend her in the yellow parlour."

"I believe my presence here is more important at the moment."

Bishop Darcy disagreed, "I believe you ought to wait upon Mr. Darcy's aunt, Miss Bennet. She is probably worried for her nephew's health. I am practically finished here, and I am sure Dr. Winter's will speak with you after he examines his patient."

Elizabeth did not wish to leave Darcy's side, but she consented, "Yes, your holiness. Stinson, will you show me to the yellow parlour?" Although puzzled to be asked to perform such a task, he nodded. Then Lizzy turned to the servant who had brought the announcement, "Please see that refreshments are sent to the yellow parlour hastily."

After Miss Bennet and Mr. Stinson left Mr. Darcy's chamber, she spoke to him, "I am sorry to have asked you to perform a task that is surely beneath the position of valet."

"Escorting a lady is a position beneath no one, madam."

"I had an ulterior motive. I was hoping you might help me know what to expect of Lady Matlock before I meet her."

"I believe she is a formidable lady, madam. Mr. Darcy respects her, but they are not close. I cannot guess how she will behave toward you."

"I see. I suppose I will have to face her and find out."

Inside the yellow parlour sat a lady in an elegant silk gown; her mien was so regal and her face so austere that Elizabeth felt like she was standing before the queen at court.

"Lady Matlock?"

"You must be Miss Elizabeth Bennet?"

"I am. I understand you desired my presence."

"Unless you are a simpleton you must know why."

"I can only imagine that, having heard of your nephew's desperate condition, you wish to learn more of his circumstances."

"Desperate! Indeed he must be desperate to have entered into an arrangement with such a plain young lady with no connections. Your dowry must be considerable."

"When I spoke of Mr. Darcy's desperation, I spoke of his ill health. Are you not aware that the physician thinks Mr. Darcy unlikely to full recover, and that his death is not an unlikely event. As his aunt, I can only assume you are not aware, or else your concern would be for his immediate danger and not an alliance which he might not survive to make."

"Miss Bennet, you are certainly impertinent! My son has told me of your completely indecent behavior yesterday."

"Lord Mallory?"

"Of course, Lord Mallory. He believes you are using Darcy's weakness to insinuate yourself into the house. I could not believe that I gentlewoman would do such a thing. I was certain you must have truly been betrothed already. Now I wonder. You are a clever woman and I believe you could have persuaded Georgiana of an attachment that was not real."

"I assure you that I am not entrapping Mr. Darcy. Any marriage that takes place between us will only be because Mr. Darcy desires it!"

"Of course, Darcy wants to marry Miss Bennet!" Lizzy looked to see that a young man who greatly resembled Lord Mallory was speaking. He continued, "Miss Bennet, I have heard so much about you! I am sorry to meet you under these circumstances." Lizzy raised an eyebrow at the gentleman.

"Pardon me, I am Colonel Fitzwilliam. I understand you have already made the acquaintance of my mother and my brother."

"Indeed!"

"I expect they are offended that Darcy did not confide in them about his choice of bride. I am sure they will come to value you in time."

"Richard!"

"It is true mother."

"She is an unknown. She will be an embarrassment to our family."

"Darcy told me about how Miss Bennet clearly put Miss Bingley in her place in a discussion regarding French fashions and patriotism without the appearance of giving offense. Miss Bennet will have no problem against the ton."

"But she has no fashion."

"Mother, I thought you were better bred than to insult a lady in company. Moreover, as Darcy's servants informed me she has been at his side constantly, I do not think her appearance has been her first concern. Now, if you'll excuse us, I understand Dr. Winters is eager to speak with Miss Bennet."

Before she could comprehend what was happening, Lizzy found herself being led away by Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"Sir, did Mr. Darcy truly write such a great deal about me?"

"He wrote enough that I knew he admired you, but not enough for me to anticipate a betrothal anouncement."

"But you implied to your mother -"

"I rode hard to get here after receiving Georgiana's message, but since I didn't get to town until late last night, I didn't wish to intrude here, so I stayed in my parents home. My brother, Mallory, has told me about his visit here. Then this morning, I hastened here, especially once I heard my mother was on her way. When I arrived, the servants alerted me to your conference with my mother. They also told me of your care for Darcy, which eliminated any doubts I might have had."

"So you feigned a greated knowledge of your cousin's feelings -"

"My mother is not a terrible person, though I would not say she is a kind one. You would do well not to have her as your enemy. If she perceives you to be taking advantage of my cousin, she will do all she can to stand in your way. Still, she would not be so dishonorable to stand in the way of an engagement, even if she disapproves of you. If she believes the engagement to be expected or perhaps even long awaited, she will be your ally. The family honor means a great deal to her, she will ensure that her nephew's wife is a credit to the family."

"She cares about the reputation of her nephew a great deal more than she cares for the man itself. I should not say such things, but I am especially irritated with your mother. She pulled me away from Mr. Darcy's side for the purpose of an interrogation, and she has not even come to visit him."

"She probably feels that visiting a sickroom is beneath her."

Lizzy was thankful that they had arrived at Darcy's room then, because she might have said something highly offensive about Lady Matlock. It would not do to insult a lady before that woman's son.

The shock on the Colonel's face when he saw Darcy was almost palpable.

"I knew he was gravely ill, but somehow, I did not quite expect this."

Dr. Winters glanced at the newcomers with a half-smile. "Actually, I may have some good news for you all!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you to all of the many of you who volunteered to beta read for me. I am happy to know so many of you are willing to help if needed.**

Chapter 6

"You have good news!" Lizzy could scarcely imagine that good news was possible after the night Mr. Darcy had suffered.

"Yes, I find that, although Mr. Darcy's breathing sounds worse, he is actually moving more air than he was previously. It is a small thing, but it is a sign of improvement. An expectorant might help to clear the congestion in his lungs now that he is moving air better." Dr. Winters handed Lizzy a vial.

"We shall all be grateful for any positive sign."

"His temperature right now is quite stable as well. I know you have taken great pains to lower it."

"Other than the expectorant, do you have any new instructions for us?"

"No, Miss Bennet, except to suggest that you get some rest."

"I will try. Before you leave, please examine Miss Darcy. Also, several of the staff are ill as well."

"And you will become ill if you do not rest, Miss Bennet," Dr. Winters advised as he went to see his other patients.

Bishop Darcy spoke next "Miss Bennet, I ought to depart now as well, would you see me out." Lizzy thought it an odd request since she was also a guest in the home, but she gathered that the Bishop wished a private word with her.

"Of course, sir."

"After I leave here, I am going to go about procuring the license as we earlier discussed."

"If you insist."

"If young Mr. Darcy is unhappy that I have done so, you may blame my officiousness. By the way, are you of age, or do you need your father's consent to marry?"

"I am not yet of age. I do not doubt my father will consent. He would not have allowed me here otherwise."

"Might I recommend you write to your father straight away?"

"I will do so, Bishop."

"I will return this evening for news of Fitzwilliam's health."

"Hopefully, I will have good news to report."

Bishop Darcy bent over Lizzy's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before he stepped out the door, "And hopefully I will soon be able to call you cousin."

"Thank you."

Once the bishop had left, Lizzy crept quickly back to Darcy's room. When she approached the door she heard a voice speaking that sounded like Mr. Darcy. Hope surged through her for a moment only to be quickly replaced with disappointment when she realized that the voice belonged to Colonel Fitzwilliam. She paused to collect herself before opening the door then stepped eagerly into the room.

She was surprised to see no one in the room other than the colonel and Mr. Darcy.

"I hope I am not interrupting your conversation gentlemen."

"Not at all, your intrusion is most welcome. I was just telling my cousin here that he'd better hurry and wake up or I'd steal his lady away." Lizzy raised an eyebrow at him.

"I had not thought to use jealousy to awaken him, but if it works I cannot fault you."

"I, of course, know that I haven't a chance of stealing you, but he might not," the colonel paused, "honestly, I am exceedingly pleased to see how much you clearly love Darcy. I was a little apprehensive that he might have given his heart to someone undeserving." Lizzy felt uncomfortable, for she did not love Darcy. At least she did not think she did, and she did not stop to reflect on exactly why she was so heart-broken by the idea he might survive or why she felt the need to be by Darcy's side as much as possible.

"I am undeserving, sir."

"I cannot argue that point, madam, so I hope you are not seeking a compliment. My cousin is the best man that I know; it is hard to conceive that any woman could deserve him. He thinks that you do, and that is sufficient to grant you my loyalty."

"I was not seeking a compliment."

"I did not mean to offend, Miss Bennet."

"You did not offend. I am truly eager to hear all you have to say of Mr. Darcy. He is a proud man, for certain, but he is not a man to trumpet his own praises."

"I shall be happy to honor that request; however, I suspect my cousin will be unhappy with me when he wakes if he finds I aided you in disobeying the doctor's orders. I heard Dr. Winters tell you to go and rest."

"But-"

"I will watch over Darcy. I may not care as tenderly as you are able to do, but I love him like a brother. You need not fear to leave him in my care."

"You will let me know if anything changes."

"I promise."

Hence, Miss Bennet reluctantly left the room. Embarrassingly, she was unable to find her own room, so after wandering the hall in confusion, she was forced to ask a footman to guide her. Once there she requested a breakfast tray be sent to her and sat down to address her father.

_Dear Papa,_

_Mr. Darcy has still not woken. His condition remains grave, but there was some slight good news this morning. His breathing has improved. I am writing with the unusual request that you offer consent for me to marry Mr. Darcy. His cousin the bishop, suggests that if Mr. Darcy does wake up, he and I should marry quickly and has taken it upon himself to secure us a special license. I do not know if Mr. Darcy will consent to the idea, but I would not want a lack of consent to stand in the way. _

_I must confess that I have spent a great deal of time at Mr. Darcy's bedside, thus risking my reputation. I could never regret my decision, regardless of the outcome._

_Please give my love to Mama and all my sisters._

_Yours,_

_Lizzy_

Lizzy rang for a servant to post the letter and then sat down to her breakfast. She had no appetite, but she forced herself to eat. When she had finished, she flung herself onto the bed and quickly sank into a deep sleep.

When Lizzy awoke, she rang for the maid and hurried through her toilette, so that she might hurry to check on Mr. Darcy. On her way to his chambers she asked after Georgiana, and was relieved to hear that the young lady was not seriously ill, though the doctor had recommended she stay in bed and rest.

"Would it be possible to have a cheerful bouquet of flowers sent up to Miss Darcy from me?" Lizzy inquired of the servant who had reported to her on Georgiana's condition.

"Of course."

"And please let her know that I would be happy to visit with her if she would like such a visit. I do not know her well enough to know if I would be welcome." The servant nodded consent and Lizzy moved on to her destination.

Inside Mr. Darcy's chamber, Colonel Fitzwilliam was wearing his greatcoat and gloves while he read aloud to his cousin.

"It's awfully chilly in here with that window open."

"Yes, Colonel, it is. I confess I had not noticed it before. I was too busy attending Mr. Darcy."

"I am pleased to say that Darcy is doing a bit better I think. His fever seems to have broken."

"Thank heavens!"

"He did have a seizure recently. I was surprised since I thought the seizing was a symptom of the fever."

"Oh." Elizabeth sighed, "He has not regained consciousness has he?"

"I would have sent for you if he had."

Lizzy walked to Mr. Darcy's side and placed her hand upon his face. "I agree the fever has subsided. Perhaps he should have a shirt put on again? Though before that is done, some more cream ought to be applied. I'll ring for Stinson now."

"I see you do have some maidenly sensibilities after all."

"Yes, Colonel, but I am not one to be missish. I believe that modesty and propriety are good, but I would not allow them to stand in the way of doing what is right."

"You would not wash only the outside of the cup and dish?"

"No, but I am afraid sometimes I might wash only the inside."

"Darcy did tell me about how you showed up at Bingley's place with your petticoats six inches in mud."

"Oh dear, and I thought to pass myself off with some credit to Mr. Darcy's relations."

"I cannot guarantee that some of his relations would not disapprove of such an act, but Darcy himself was pleased enough."

"Well, now you owe me stories about Mr. Darcy, since he has told you of me."

"What sort would you have me tell?"

"The sort which would help me to understand him better but that he would not share himself."

"Youthful follies or secret good deeds? I can share plenty of either."

"Both please."

"Well, then, I shall have to tell you about the frog."

"The frog?"

"Yes, you see when we were boys, Darcy and I and... and a certain other friend."

"Mr. Wickham?"

"Yes." The Colonel replied with a scowl. "We were out at the pond at Pemberley catching frogs as boys like to do. Wickham caught a particular frog too roughly. I don't know what happened. Wickham claimed it was an accident, but I always thought maybe he did it on purpose. Anyway, the poor frog had a broken leg. Most boys wouldn't give a second thought to a frog with a broken leg, but not Darcy. He took the frog back to the house and made a little splint for its leg."

"My goodness!"

"I think he planned to nurse that frog back to health for weeks if it took that long. Unfortunately the governess found it in the nursery and put it out. I suspect she put it out of its misery, too. Of course, she never confessed that deed."

"My, my." Lizzy chuckled softly. She looked at Mr. Darcy and tried to imagine him as a carefree frog-catching boy. The strange and silly story produced a new tenderness in Lizzy's heart, and she wondered if somewhere inside Mr. Darcy was still that same little boy. Without thinking of what she was doing, she bent down and kissed his forehead, much as she often did to her small cousins. Suddenly, the realization of what she had done came fully upon her, and she blushed profusely.

"I am glad Darcy has you to take care of him. Normally, he is the one taking care of the rest of us."

"He takes care of you?"

"He's always been good source of advice, he's helped me financially a few times when I've made poor decisions, and he's opened up his homes to me whenever home has been too unpleasant."

"Ah."

"Sometimes I feel like he is the older one even though I am two years older. Darcy's responsibilities have matured him."

"And serving in the army has not matured you?"

"I daresay it has."

"Have you any more stories to share?"

"Enough to last all afternoon."

"My ears eagerly await them."

Colonel Fitzwilliam spent nearly all afternoon sharing stories to satisfy Elizabeth's growing desire to know Darcy more. All through this time, she sat beside Darcy, gently holding his hand. His fever was not gone, but it did not rise to a dangerous level. He did continue to wheeze with each breath, but after the doctor's morning report, the sound did not alarm Elizabeth nearly so much.

Of all the stories the Colonel shared, Lizzy's favorites were the ones involving Mr. Darcy's playtimes with his young sister. As a young man, Darcy had attended his sister's tea parties, dressed her baby dolls, and even on occasion crawled about on all fours and pretended to be a horse for her. All of this seemed hard to reconcile with the proud mien Darcy bore now yet somehow she could not say such behavior was our of character. She tried to imagine Darcy as she knew him now engaging in such activities and decided that he would be an excellent father.

"Mr. Darcy seems to quite dote on Georgiana."

"He does. Now that he is her guardian, he is more like a father to her than a brother."

"I think it is impressive that they have such a close relationship given how much older he is."

"Darcy has always sought to do what is best for his sister. They do spend a fair amount of time apart, but that is primarily because he does not believe it is ideal for a young lady to spend copious amounts of time with only the company of her bachelor brother."

"All this talk of Georgiana's welfare reminds me that I ought to see how she fares. If you'll excuse me, I'll return in a short while."

Elizabeth found Georgiana's chambers and knocked lightly at the door. She asked the maid who answered how Miss Darcy did, and was pleased to hear that so far the young lady was not severely ill. Her fever was high enough to render her uncomfortable, not high enough to cause alarm. Moreover, Miss Darcy welcomed a visit from Miss Bennet.

"I was sorry to hear that you had become ill this morning."

"How is my brother?"

"He is a little improved."

"Will... will he live?"

"It is far to soon to know for certain, Georgiana. There is reason to hope."

"I wish I could be at his side."

"I know you do. It must be hard to be trapped in bed. I assume you have been well cared for?"

"I have. Betty has been zealous in seeing to my needs. She is afraid I too will become deathly ill. I have assured her I will not, but I do appreciate her care. I like the flowers you sent for me, too. They make it not so dull in here."

"Would you like me to read to you for a bit to stem the tide of boredom?"

"If you would."

For the next half hour Lizzy read to Georgiana from a novel she found sitting at the lady's bedside. As her reading ended, Lizzy was pleased to see that her audience had fallen into a restful slumber. She whispered a few instructions to the maid and then excused herself to return to Mr. Darcy's room.

As she entered Mr. Darcy's room, she heard voices, but she steeled herself from hoping too much. She opened the door to find Colonel Fitzwilliam speaking with a man of about sixty years who looked a good deal like she imagined Darcy might look in thirty years more.

"Miss Bennet," the Colonel greeted cheerfully, "I am glad you are returned. May I introduce to you my father, the Earl of Matlock." Having met the man's wife that morning, she eyed him warily, but finally she offered a polite curtsy.

"A pleasure I am sure, my lord."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Miss Bennet, I must apologize to you for my rumpled attire. After receiving news of Darcy's illness, I traveled here as quickly as possible. I did not wish to waste any time to change, not knowing what I would find when I arrived."

"There is no need to apologize to me, sir. I find your concern for Mr. Darcy pleasing."

"Thank you. I understand you have been tirelessly nursing him. I am told that if not for you things would be much worse. Darcy is fortunate to have such a woman." Lizzy's eyes widened.

"Who could do less?"

"A good many young ladies would not act as you have. I see you were startled by my compliment."

"I had reason to expect your disapprobation."

"Ah, yes. Lady Matlock. Well I will be honest, you are probably not the choice I would have made for my nephew. However, he has made his choice and I see he has chosen wisely."

"Indeed," Colonel Fitzwilliam interjected, "I have been telling my father all about you, Miss Bennet."

"Hopefully, you did not tell any stories which would discredit me."

"I did not tell him about how you came to tend your ill sister, if that is what you imply. If I had, he likely would not have apologized for his appearance."

"I sense this is a story I must hear," as Lord Matlock spoke, he noticed that Miss Bennet was still standing awkwardly. Having been told by his son that the young lady had practically glued herself to Darcy's side, Lord Matlock realized that she must feel embarrassed to act so forwardly in his presence.

Thus, he continued speaking, "Miss Bennet, I would not have you feel uneasy on my account. Please feel free to tend my nephew as you did before. I am sure it benefits his health."

"It is admirable that Miss Bennet has been willing to sacrifice her reputation for Mr. Darcy's sake; however, you must understand the risk she is taking. I would not disparage her reluctance to breach propriety in front of his relatives."

All in the room turned toward the voice speaking, only to see that Bishop Darcy had returned.

"I will have you know, Darcy," Lord Matlock intoned, "that Miss Bennet has nothing to fear from me."

"Then you approve this marriage?" Lord Matlock nodded. "I am surprised. Your thinking has certainly changed since the day you tried to interrupt your sister's marriage to George Darcy."

"I was a fool, then, I suppose. I had not yet spent over thirty years married to Lady Matlock. I only wish I had a little more wisdom sooner. I am afraid my son has become as much of an arrogant prick as I once was." The bishop looked at Colonel Fitzwilliam suspiciously. The Colonel was quick to defend himself.

"Not me, my Lord. I will not marry without affection, though I must marry with some consideration of wealth. My father was speaking of my brother Lord Mallory."

"Lord Mallory does have quite the reputation. I hope it is not all deserved."

"His behavior is not significantly worse than that of a typical young heir with a puffed up sense of self and no real responsibility. At least he is taking some interest in the business of that plantation in the West Indies. Perhaps that will help him to mature." Lizzy wanted to speak out against Lord Mallory's endeavors and to question Lord Matlock about encouraging his son in work that treated human life like cattle. Instead, she said nothing. Colonel Fitzwilliam noticed the lady's furrowed brows, and realized that the two older gentlemen seemed to be speaking freely as though they had forgotten her presence. He decided it was time to intervene.

"Miss Bennet, do you know what the plan is for dinner?"

"I had not thought of it. Last night Georgiana and I took our dinner in here, but since there are so many of us –that is if you all plan to stay and dine- perhaps we ought to have an actual meal served."

"I will not be dining here. I would be happy to sit here with my cousin while you all eat," Bishop Darcy offered kindly.

After thanking the bishop, Elizabeth turned to the maid, and explained their dinner plans. Julie assured her that it would be no problem to have dinner served and then hurried downstairs to appraise the kitchen staff of the plan.

"I suppose it is a tad presumptuous of me to plan dinner and direct the servants."

"The servants here all seem to respect your authority. Besides, who else would manage if you did not?"

"You are correct , Lord Matlock, none of Mr. Darcy's esteemed relatives who are long known to the household could possibly have handled the situation." The earl laughed slightly at this bit of sarcasm.

"I expect if Mrs. Thompson was here no one would have needed to say anything. She would have had dinner already prepared for us."

"Mrs. Hill is like that. She manages Longbourn with grace and efficiency, and she nearly always anticipates our needs before we are able to voice them." Speaking of Mrs. Hill called to Lizzy's mind the conversation she had had with Longbourn's housekeeper before her departure the previous morning. Thinking of that conversation dredged up a slew of emotional subjects – Mr. Darcy's grave condition, her misjudgment of his character, her uncertainty about the future, the fact that Longbourn would likely no longer be her home. Lizzy tried to fight back the tears which were threatening to fall, but she could not. Instead she turned toward Mr. Darcy and away from the other gentlemen. She looked upon his face and let the tears fall.

The gentlemen watched awkwardly and pretended not to notice the crying. None of them had least notion of how to soothe a distraught lady. Instead, Colonel Fitzwilliam attempted to distract her by making simple inquiries about her family and life at Longbourn.

"My father is a man of great intellect and understanding but not of action. He takes great pleasure in observing the follies of his fellow men. My mother keeps an excellent table and is a wonderful hostess, but she often suffers from a nervous complaint. Her great mission in life is to marry off her daughters." Elizabeth gasped and put her hand over mouth as she realized what she had spoken. "I should not have spoken so."

"In this she is no different than any mother with daughters old enough to marry but not yet wed." Lord Matlock assured her. "I imagine she was particularly delighted with your betrothal." Lizzy paled at this, causing Colonel Fitzwilliam to glare at his father.

Lord Matlock cleared his throat, "And what of your siblings?"

"I have five sisters. I am the second. My sister Jane is as good as she is beautiful. I have heard her described as an angel, and the description is apt. She never speaks ill of anyone and she is never insincere; she genuinely believes the best in everyone, but she is firm when she believes herself to be right."

"I should like to meet the lady," the Colonel exclaimed, then added, "She must be the angel whom Bingley was so enamored of?"

"Yes." Lizzy's tone had more than a touch of bitterness.

"He has left her heart broken?"

"It is not proper to speak of such matters."

"You are correct. What of your other sisters?"

"My sister Mary is the most accomplished of us. She is also very religious."

"I would say that strong religion is a trait you share with her," Bishop Darcy interjected.

"Not precisely. Mary's religion is more about wanting to follow the right precepts and having the ability to quote religious texts. She wants very much to be good; it is not so much that she is insincere as that she sometimes misses the point."

"Ah." The Bishop replied.

"Perhaps Mary is cleaning the wrong side of the dish?" Colonel Fitzwilliam wondered.

"Perhaps." Lizzy agreed.

Before they could speak further, the maid returned to inform them that dinner was served. With an air of mock gravity, the earl offered Elizabeth his arm to escort her to dinner. Colonel Fitzwilliam followed close behind.

Dinner was at first silent and awkward, then Colonel Fitzwilliam reminded Miss Elizabeth that she hadn't finished discussing her family.

My youngest sisters, "Kitty and Lydia are both lively, Lydia being the more boisterous of the two. They are more interest in dresses and dances than just about anything else, particularly if their partners for those dances are officers in redcoats."

"And how many of these sisters are out in society?" Lord Matlock inquired.

"All of us?"

"All five out at once? No wonder your mother suffers from nervous complaints. And you have no brothers?"

"None."

"Will your oldest sister inherit the estate, or will it be divided amongst you?"

"No my cousin Mr. Collins will inherit."

"Are you close to this Mr. Collins?"

"Not at all. He recently visited Longbournn for a fortnight, but before this visit, none of us had ever met him."

"Indeed?"

"His father and my father had some sort of disagreement, but Mr. Collins is a clergyman and wished to heal the breach."

"This Mr. Collins, is he perhaps rector of the Hunsford parish."

"He is. I had not thought to make the connection, but his patroness as you must know, is your sister Lady Catherine DeBourgh. I have heard a great deal about Lady Catherine and the grandeurs of Rosings park."

"I have met your cousin. He seems much gratified in her patronage."

"I agree, she could hardly have found a more grateful recipient of her attentions."

"I do not wish to allude to an unpleasant topic, Miss Bennet, but I do wish to give you some reassurance."

"Excuse me?"

"If Darcy does not recover..."

"Yes?" Lizzy asked weakly.

"We will still consider you as part of our family."

"Thank you for your kindness, Lord Matlock. I truly am touched by it, but Heaven forbid that such an event would come to pass. In any case, Bishop Darcy has already offered to help me find a suitable position should the circumstances decree it."

"I simply do not wish you to be weighed down by concerns for your own future while you are worrying over your beloved." Elizabeth looked down at her plate and said nothing more.

When the dinner hour was over and they had returned to Darcy's side, Bishop Darcy announced that he was to depart. He then made a request of Lord Matlock.

"Now that I know that you support this marriage of your nephew to Miss Bennet, I ask that you would begin writing letters to your friends and family to announce the wedding. Do not send them yet, of course. I will be writing letters to all of the Darcys."

"And why do you ask this of me, Darcy?"

" If Fitzwilliam wakes, and I believe he will, I wants the marriage to take place quickly for Miss Bennet's sake. However, I want it to be clear that they have family support."

"Lady Matlock and I will begin writing letters tonight. I suppose I should depart now as well to get started. Richard, will you be coming with me."

"No father, I plan to stay here." Miss Bennet heard this statement, and quickly turned to the maid to ensure Colonel Fitzwilliam's room would be ready.

Bishop Darcy and Lord Matlock then departed together and spoke to one another in low voices as they found their way to the door.

When the others were gone Colonel Fitzwilliam turned to Lizzy, "Well I suppose we must prepare ourselves for a long night."

"Yes, I pray it will not be like last night, and I have good reason to hope, for Mr. Darcy seems much better now."

"Was not Dr. Winters to return this evening?"

"He indicated that he would."

"Perhaps he has been delayed. I understand that illness is widespread through the city."

"And as much as I do not like to think it, there is little the doctor can do for Mr. Darcy."

"Well, shall you take the first shift tonight with Darcy or would you prefer to rest first."

"I shall rest first, for I doubt Julie has had time to ready your chambers, sir."

"Oh. Did you send her to ready them? I had not even realized she had left us."

"I did indeed, sir. Now I shall go and rest. Please send for me when you are ready for a reprieve."

"Of course. In the meantime, I shall read to my cousin."

"Good night, then."

"Good night."

After Lizzy left Darcy's chambers, she rang for Betty to help her ready for bed. Upon learning that Miss Bennet and Colonel Fitzwilliam would be taking turns at Mr. Darcy's bedside, Betty quickly offered her services to sit up again. Lizzy accepted and promised to have her called when Colonel Fitzwilliam sent for her.

Lizzy lay awake for a long time after she retired. She wondered what Mr. Darcy would think of all that had transpired. _Would he welcome the news that his family expected a marriage between them or would he be angry? What would it be like to be married to Mr. Darcy? What if he had limitations caused by this disease that were beyond_ _what she could handle? What if he never woke up at all? _Lizzy finally grasped a sense of peace as she decided that her fate and Mr. Darcy's were in God's hands. Filled with that peace, Lizzy finally surrendered to sleep.

It was well past midnight when Lizzy was called to come tend Mr. Darcy. Colonel Fitzwilliam was thankful that nothing much had changed during the night. He did report that the doctor had finally arrived to examine Mr. Darcy. Dr. Winters had not offered any new treatments nor had he changed Darcy's prognosis.

Lizzy was somewhat surprised to see that Darcy had been moved back to his bed. The colonel explained that Darcy had had a particularly violent seizure and had been moved for the sake of his safety. Colonel Fitzwilliam had also closed the window, as Dr. Winters did not believe that having it open was particularly helpful. Lizzy did not know if the open window had helped or not, but she decided that she would open it again if Darcy's condition turned worse.

Lizzy spent all the rest of that night sitting beside Darcy; she read to him, sang for him, and spoke to him of all that was on her mind. Sometime in the early morning she drifted off to sleep in the chair beside his bed, both of her hands resting in one of his.

She was in that position when Mr. Darcy's relatives began to arrive in the morning. Lizzy was not surprised that Bishop Darcy and Lord Matlock came again, but she was very much surprised that Lord Mallory and Lady Matlock came to call. Lady Matlock did not deign to enter the sickroom, but instead waited in the parlor for a report on her nephew's condition. The lady's cold manners made Lizzy wonder why she had chosen to come at all.

Mid-morning while Dr. Winters was examining Mr. Darcy a loud voice was heard echoing through the halls of Darcy House "I must see my nephew immediately! Take me to him!"

Moments later a middle-aged lady burst into Darcy's chambers. Her eyes fixed upon him and she rushed to his side.

"For heaven's sake! It is true, my poor Darcy is lying gravely ill. Why was I not directly informed of this illness that I might have been by his side? Why did I need to learn of it through my fool of a clergyman!" She paused for breath and then continued, "Doctor, how could you have let my nephew become so ill! I am sure there is some great incompetency on your part. I ought to have you thrown out and replaced with my own physician." Lizzy hardly knew what to think of this outburst. She could only assume that this was the infamous Lady Catherine. At least this aunt seemed to be most concerned with her nephew's health.

Lady Catherine –for it was indeed that esteemed lady- continued to berate the doctor for some time. Eventually she observed Elizabeth's presence, "And you must be Elizabeth Bennet! I scarcely believed it when Mr. Collins told me his cousin had been summoned to Mr. Darcy's sickbed. It ought to have been impossible. Such a thing is not to be bourne! Surely you know Mr. Darcy is engaged to my daughter. If you think he is engaged to you, you are sorely mistaken." Elizabeth paled.

"Do not believe a word she says," came the booming voice of Lady Matlock, who had finally found her way to Darcy's room. "Lady Catherine, you shall not speak such nonsense. I fully understand that you hoped our nephew would marry Anne. It would have doubtless been a splendid match uniting two grand estates. However, Darcy made another choice and I will not have you bring scandal upon our family by proclaiming such nonsense nor will I allow you to bring scandal upon our family by making him out to be a dishonorable man. An engagement once made must not be broken.

"Hrmmph!"

"Besides," Lord Matlock added, "If Miss Bennet had not come, it is quite likely Mr. Darcy would not still be living. She quite heroically acted to save his life. You will not speak one word against her."

Lady Catherine knew when she had been defeated; her brother and sister-in-law rarely agreed on anything, but when they did resistance was useless. Thus, Lady Catherine did not argue her point, though she certainly remained mightily displeased.

Elizabeth felt somewhat out of place in this room full of Mr. Darcy's relatives, so she excused herself to attend Georgiana. The younger lady was very much pleased with Elizabeth's arrival in her room. Miss Darcy had developed a harsh cough, though she had no fever. Thankfully hot tea seemed to soothe the cough.

"Would you read to me again Elizabeth?"

"I would be delighted to." Lizzy picked up the novel she had been reading the evening prior and began to read where she had left off. Georgiana leaned back into her pillows and quietly thought that she would be thankful indeed to have such a sister.

Elizabeth once again continued to read until Miss Darcy fell asleep. She was preparing to return to Mr. Darcy when Lady Catherine burst into the room.

"I must speak with my niece at once!"

"No Lady Catherine, you shall not."

"I know I may not interfere with Darcy's foolish choice to wed you, but you are not yet wed. You cannot stop me from spending time with Georgiana."

"She is ill and she is resting. I know your nephew' s health is important to you so I believe you will value his sister's. In any case, I will not have you disturbing her. If you do not cease and desist I will have you escorted out by force."

"I will leave for Georgiana's health, but I do question your authority over mine in ordering the servants to do your bidding. You are not yet mistress of this home."

"I am not and I may never be, but I believe the servants respect that I have Mr. and Miss Darcy's best interests at heart."

"I do not believe it." Lady Catherine muttered as she turned and walked away. Lizzy arranged for a footman to stand immediately in front of Georgiana's door with strict instructions that the young lady was not to be disturbed before she awoke.

When Lizzy was confident Lady Catherine was gone, she returned to Mr. Darcy's bedside. She heaved a sigh of relief to see that only Colonel Fitzwilliam remained.

"I believe I have met most of your illustrious family members."

"Indeed you have."

"Lady Catherine was very much as I anticipated her."

"It seems we have your cousin to thank for her arrival."

"It should not surprise me that my family made the situation known. My mother does love to share news to any who will listen."

"You think your mother wrote to Mr. Collins?"

"No I think my mother spoke to Lady Lucas, who lives on a nearby estate. Lady Lucas then must have shared the news with her daughter Charlotte who is engaged to Mr. Collins."

"Ah."

From this point the Colonel and Elizabeth slipped into casual conversation much as they had before. Lizzy was quite pleased that Colonel Fitzwilliam was ready to regale her with many more stories of Darcy's youth and early adulthood.

All that day Mr. Darcy's situation did not change significantly, Dr. Winters' examinations bringing no new news. Likewise, the night passed by much as the one before it had done. Moreover, the following morning again brought a gaggle of well meaning relatives, though no confrontations occurred.

The next day proceeded in much the same vein, but on the day after that something finally changed.

In the afternoon, Lizzy was sitting and reading to Mr. Darcy, holding the book in one hand and his hand in the other. Suddenly, she heard a loud cough followed by very weak voice.

"Elizabeth?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Darcy could not remember where he was or how he had gotten there. His mind was full of images and memories all jumbled into confusion so that he could not tell what was dream and what was reality. All he truly knew was that he was desperately in pain. All of his muscles were tight and achy. There was a stabbing pain in his chest. His head felt as though an anvil had been dropped upon it. Worst of all his lungs felt as though an army of spiders had crawled inside, filling them with their webs.

Only one pleasant sensation drew Darcy's notice, the sound of Elizabeth's voice. For a few minutes, Darcy lay still and listened to her read. Finally, he opened his eyes. He was in his own bed, in his own room, in his home, in London. Elizabeth was here with him, holding his hand. Darcy had just been dreaming about a life with Elizabeth as his wife; it did not occur to him that his dream was not reality.

"Elizabeth?" Lizzy turned toward Mr. Darcy, and her eyes met his. She could see that his eyes were clear and not glassy with fever.

"My dear?" Mr. Darcy's voice was weak so she stood to be nearer and hear him better. He reached out his hand and ran it along her side in a gentle caress. Elizabeth hardly knew how to react.

Before anything more could be said, Mr. Darcy was shook with a fit of coughing. Elizabeth could see that he was struggling to sit up, so she reached her arm around him to help.

The violent coughs shook him until he vomited all over himself and Elizabeth.

"Oh dear." Lizzy muttered, "Julie, would you please let the household know that Mr. Darcy is awake. Also, please have some ginger tea sent up for him to help with the cough. Then would you please have messengers sent to Dr. Winters, the Matlocks and Bishop Darcy to let them no the good news. I think we should hold off on informing Lady Catherine for the time being, unless Mr. Darcy desires her presence." Darcy shook his head and Julie hurried away.

While she was speaking, Lizzy grabbed a damp rag and tenderly wiped Mr. Darcy's face. Then she offered him a sip of cool water.

"I'll ring for Mr. Stinson, to come and clean you. I'll wait until he arrives to go and change."

"Sorry." Darcy offered weakly.

"No need to be sorry, sir. I am just glad to see you awake."

"Miss Bennet what can I do for you?" Darcy was confused. Elizabeth was still Miss Bennet? Then why was she in his room? Were they betrothed?

"Mr. Darcy is in need of some attention?"

"Ah, yes, I see, sir. I am delighted to see you alert again. I will go and get you some fresh clothing. Would you like a shave also?" Darcy raised his hand to his face, realizing that there was several days of growth on his chin. He nodded.

"Let me gather supplies, and I will return shortly." As Stinson left the room, Darcy gave Elizabeth a questioning look.

"I imagine you are trying to account for my presence in your chambers, Mr. Darcy?" Darcy nodded weakly.

"You have been terribly ill, Mr. Darcy. Dr. Winters did not think you would survive. While you were in your fevered state you called out for me. Your sister knew of your regard for me and sent for me. I had to come, sir." Darcy raised his eyebrows a little.

"I did not expect that I would be tending you day and night, Mr. Darcy, but you needed me. I hope you are not mad at me. Your household and most of your relatives believe we are betrothed. Georgiana implied it and I did not correct her misinformation. If I had, I would not have been allowed to attend you. It is already terribly improper that I am here." Mr. Darcy hardly knew what to think. He must have raised Elizabeth's expectations if she had been willing to come to him. On the one hand, he felt that she had forced his hand, on the other, he was unable to feel anything other than crushing disappointment that Elizabeth was not yet truly his.

Darcy began another fit of coughing at this moment, but this time Lizzy was able to quickly give him the washbasin before he lost the contents of his stomach. Lizzy rubbed her hand comfortingly on Darcy's back. She had often comforted her sisters in such a manner when they were ill, and the gesture occurred without thought. Darcy, however, had rarely been ill and could not recall ever having received such tenderness.

When Darcy calmed again, Lizzy resumed her speech, "I know our stations in life are different, and I believe you purposely attempted to hide your admiration from me. You did not wish to build false hopes and I did not have any. I do not expect you to marry me. I know my reputation is forfeit, sir. It was my own decision, your well-being was more important. Bishop Darcy knows the truth and he has promised to help me find a position." Mr. Darcy could scarcely comprehend what Lizzy was saying. The woman who at that moment was covered in his vomit, had no expectations of him whatsoever. She had flung aside her future for his sake.

"You humble me." Lizzy did not know how to respond to such a comment, had she not often attempted to humble Mr. Darcy without success. "I need you."

"You need me?" Lizzy wondered.

"Marry me."

"Are you certain you want to marry me? I would not wish you to regret me." He nodded. Elizabeth had always said she would only marry for the deepest of love, and while she had promised Georgiana that she would marry Mr. Darcy if he wanted her to, she had never really believed that he would. Still, she was convinced that he did love her, and she was far from indifferent to him. Indeed, the thought of not marrying Mr. Darcy and leaving him was almost painful.

"Then I will marry you." She gently squeezed Mr. Darcy's hand, and then he took her hand and raised it to his lips.

When the butterflies in her stomach settled, Elizabeth could not help laughing. "I am sorry, sir. I was just reflecting that this was hardly the way I had always dreamed of receiving a proposal."

Darcy did not know what to reply, but he was saved from requiring a response by the return of Mr. Stinson. Elizabeth quickly departed to her own chambers and removed her soiled gown. While she waited for Betty to prepare a bath, she noticed a letter for her on the writing desk. It was a reply from her father.

_Dear Lizzy,_

_I hardly know what to think of your recent missive. I am afraid nothing prepared me for the events of the past few days. Of course, you must know I will grant my consent, I could hardly withold it after allowing you to go to your young man. _

_All of Meryton now knows of your trip. The ladies all claim that they saw Mr. Darcy's regard for you and were not at all surprised that he would want you to come to his side while ill. I think all of them were as stunned as I was, but I wisely say nothing of the sort._

_Mr. Wickham has spent a good deal of time here since your absence. He seems most curious about your circumstances. Your sister Lydia is quite taken with the man, and I daresay he pays her more attention than is proper. I do not worry much, though, since she has no money I do not believe he has any serious designs on her._

_Your mother does not know whether to gloat of your having caught the interest of a wealthy gentleman or to fret that he may not live to see you as his bride. Your letter, I believe, has given her some cause to hope._

_Your Father,_

_Thomas Bennet_

Lizzy placed the letter on the desk, wondering what to write in reply. She had not formulated any response when Betty informed her that the bath was ready.

While Elizabeth was being bathed, another maid entered and spoke briefly with Betty. At the end of this conversation Betty informed Elizabeth that she was to wear her finest dress and have her hair especially styled. Elizabeth could not help but wonder at such an odd request. Her first thought was that this was some officious command of her fiance; however, after only a slight reflection, she realized that the still very ill Darcy could scarcely have given such an order. It clearly must have come from one of Darcy's relatives but who and why escaped her imaginings. Part of her wished to refuse compliance, but since she saw no harm in submitting, she allowed Betty to style her well.

As Betty was styling Lizzy's hair, a soft knock came at the door. The maid answered and Georgiana stepped into the chamber.

"Are you supposed to be out of bed?"

"Dr. Winters said I might. My cough is much better now. Besides I could not possibly forgo helping my new sister prepare for her wedding."

"Wedding?"

"Did no one tell you?"

"No, I was only informed to wear my nicest dress."

"You are to marry my brother as soon as you are ready."

"Oh. Are you certain that Mr. Darcy can handle the marriage ceremony? He is still incredibly ill. Would not more rest be better?"

"I will not lie to you, Elizabeth. Dr. Winters is still very much worried about my brothers health. This illness has done a great deal of damage to him." Tears streamed down Georgiana's cheeks as she spoke. "Bishop Darcy feels that it is necessary for you to marry now, when you know you can, since the future is uncertain. He is here with the special license."

"And your brother has agreed."

"Of course."

Elizabeth sat quietly while Georgiana offered Betty suggestions for Elizabeth's hair; eventually, the two were able to agree that Elizabeth would be a suitable bride and they walked with her to Mr. Darcy's room.

In Elizabeth's absence Mr. Darcy's chambers had filled with visitors. Upon Elizabeth's entrance, Darcy gave her a questioning look and was obviously relieved when she walked toward him and grasped his hand.

In Miss Bennet's absence Darcy had been cleaned and shaved; throughout the process Mr. Stinson had told his employer about all that occurred during the illness. He was profuse in his praise of Miss Bennet, and repeated more than once how happy all of the staff was with his choice for their new mistress.

Mr. Darcy tried to sip the tea Elizabeth had ordered for him, and it soothed his throat and eased his cough. Nonetheless, even holding the cup was exhausting, so he handed the cup back to the maid and laid his head down to rest.

Without realizing he had fallen asleep, Darcy woke up to a roomful of voices. It was apparent that Dr. Winters and Lord Matlock were engaged in a heated argument, the purpose of which eclipsed Darcy's understanding.

Mr. Darcy watched the scene before him, but no one seemed to take notice of him until he was beset by a fit of violent coughs. His cousin Richard came quickly to his side, but Darcy couldn't help but wish it was Elizabeth beside him instead.

"It's good to see you awake man."

"What's going on?"

"Your cousin the bishop has declared that you are going to be married today –as soon as possible actually. We are preparing your wedding?"

"What?"

"Do you disapprove?" Darcy's shook his head.

"My uncle... does not approve?" Darcy gestured toward his uncle Matlock who was still in fervent discussion with the doctor.

"Nonsense!"

"But-"

"He and Dr. Winters are arguing over which of them should have the honor of standing in for Elizabeth's father since he is not here."

"Oh."

It was not long after this exchange that Elizabeth returned and offered Darcy her comforting presence.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Mr. Darcy?" He nodded.

"And you." Lizzy did not feel at all sure, but she nodded too.

"Your father –?"

"Has written with his consent. This is hardly how I imagined my wedding, sir, but it shall have to do."

Colonel Fitzwilliam interrupted at that moment, "It looks like my father will be giving you away today." Lizzy quirked an eyebrow at this statement.

"Are we ready to proceed now," Bishop Darcy inquired.

"Yes, your holiness." Lizzy answered with a twinkle in her eye. The Bishop returned her look with a grin. The others looked at Lizzy wondering why she had addressed the bishop with such a title. No one asked, though, since they were more concerned with the wedding ceremony to be performed.

The Bishop performed the ceremony with all the dignity and reverence which were due to that holy sacrament. Nevertheless, a great deal occurred during that ceremony to bring laughter to those who delight in follies and nonsense. Elizabeth could scarcely find the events humorous, as Mr. Darcy's health was so dire and it was her own wedding ceremony, but she could imagine what her father's amusement would be when she wrote to him describing the events.

Several times throughout the ceremony, Bishop Darcy had to stop proceedings because Mr. Darcy was subjected to fits of coughing. Twice the groom began to retch, and the bride dropped his hands while she grabbed the basin for him. Once, Georgiana became dizzy and fainted, falling onto Lady Matlock's lap. Then, there was the business with the ring.

As Darcy had not been planning a wedding, he had not procured a wedding ring for his bride. When it came time in the ceremony for the ring to be bestowed, Darcy looked on in confusion trying to think of a solution. He was about to ask Colonel Fitzwilliam to fetch his signet ring when he noticed Lord Matlock giving his lady a pointed look. Lady Matlock glared back at her husband, sighed, and removed a ring from her finger. Lord Matlock took the ring from his wife and handed it to his son who handed it to Mr. Darcy, allowing the wedding to continue.

When Bishop Darcy had finally finished the ceremony, Darcy's relatives proceeded to offer their felicitations. Elizabeth noted that Darcy was in great need of rest, so she announced to everyone that they should join her in the drawing room for tea and refreshments. Lady Matlock was only too eager to leave the sickroom and departed with great alacrity. The others hastily followed, then Elizabeth quietly asked Colonel Fitzwilliam to stay behind with his cousin.

Before entering the drawing room, Lizzy spoke to a maid, explaining the need for refreshments to be served quickly. Then she entered the room with grace, and spoke calmly with those gathered as though she had not just participated in a life-changing experience.

"I think I may begin to understand my nephew's choice." Lady Matlock stated plainly.

"Thank you?"

"You look much more like a lady than when I first met you."

"I appreciate your compliment to my appearance, madam." _If it can be called one_.

"Mother," The Colonel interjected, "Mrs. Darcy is a lovely young woman, and I think her willingness to put my cousin's needs above her own appearance only adds to her appeal. Besides can you not agree she is the consummate hostess?"

Lady Matlock did begrudgingly agree, and she continued to observe Elizabeth to see which of her strengths would need to be presented for the young lady to gain acceptance among the first circles.

Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to return to her new husband's side, but she proceeded with politeness for a suitable length of time before excusing herself. The others departed a short time later.

The Matlocks were the first to leave, and as they exited the front door, they saw a gentleman leaving who had obviously been denied entrance. Lord Matlock did not think much of the sight, as he knew Darcy house was closed to all but family. This man, he assumed, was one of Darcy's friends. He was surprised when the gentleman turned to speak to him.

"I know it is rude of me to speak to you without an introduction, but I truly hope that you might help me gain admittance to the house, or at least to leave this package." The gentleman held up a parcel which Lord Matlock had not yet noticed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Colonel Fitzwilliam overtook Lizzy in the hall as she was returning to the Master's chambers.

"I hope you will forgive me for disobeying orders and abandoning my post at Darcy's side. I was afraid I'd receive a lecture when I arrived in the drawing room."

"I'm afraid I barely noticed. I trust you did not leave Mr. Darcy alone."

"I am not so unreliable as that. Georgiana wished to spend a few moments alone with her brother, and I thought it a reasonable request."

"Of course. Do you suppose that we should not return to them yet?"

"I think she has had long enough."

"I do hope that she has not kept him from resting; I know he is exhausted."

"I would not worry. Georgiana will take good care of her brother."

The two stepped into the room to find that both of the Darcy's had fallen asleep; Mr. Darcy was resting comfortably in his bed while Miss Darcy had fallen asleep in the bedside chair with a book open upon her lap.

"Poor Georgiana!" Colonel Fitzwilliam exclaimed, "She so wants to nurse her brother, but she is truly still quite ill." In a single motion the Colonel scooped up his young cousin as though she were a small child and carried her off to bed.

Lizzy, having verified that Mr. Darcy was resting peacefully and in need of nothing, rang for a servant to bring her some writing supplies so that she might send letters to her friends and family while her husband rested. However, before the supplies arrived, another servant came to the door announcing that there was a visitor insistent on seeing her.

"Do you have his name?"

"I'm afraid I did not learn it. I only know he was turned away, but then Lord Matlock insisted he be allowed in to see you."

"I will go down to see him then. Would you wait here with Mr. Darcy? I do not wish to leave him unattended."

"As you wish, mistress."

Elizabeth sighed as she walked away, feeling uncertain about the new responsibilities she had undertaken as mistress of this home and wife of Fitzwilliam Darcy. Thankfully, so far all those around her seemed to have faith in her ability to perform her duties.

When she arrived at the bottom of the stairs, though, Lizzy forgot all thoughts of duty; her Uncle Gardiner stood before and she rushed to him with an enthusiastic greeting.

"Oh Uncle! I am so glad to see you."

"This is my third attempt to visit. Thankfully, Lord Matlock championed my cause this time and convinced the servants to allow me an audience with you."

"Oh dear, I suppose I shall have to speak to them and tell them to add you and Aunt Gardiner to the list of people admitted."

"You speak as though you have authority to command the servants."

"I suppose that I have."

"What do you mean, niece?"

"Only that I am the mistress of this house now, however ill prepared I may be for the position."

"Your father mentioned such a possibility, but I hardly expected it to be so soon. May I assume then that you are well and Mr. Darcy is recovered." Lizzy shook her head and explained to her Uncle Mr. Darcy's current conditions and the doctor's prognosis.

"Perhaps these shall help," Mr. Gardiner handed Lizzy the package he had brought.

"What are they?"

"Ginger and honey candies. Your aunt insisted on sending them, they help soothe a cough and settle your stomach."

"Perfect, Uncle."

"I hope they do help. If there is any other way we can help, please let us know. I wish we could have been here to see you become Mrs. Darcy."

"I wish you could have been as well, but as everything happened so quickly there simply wasn't time."

"Is it possible I could meet your young man now?"

"He is sleeping now. I would be happy to introduce you soon. Perhaps you might call again tomorrow morning." Mr. Gardiner gave her assurances that he would, then he gently squeezed Lizzy's hands.

The two continued to speak for several minutes more, but Mr. Gardiner sensed that his niece wished to return to her new husband; thus, he bade her farewell much sooner than he might otherwise have done.

After Mr. Gardiner left, Lizzy spoke with the butler about who was allowed entry during Mr. Darcy's illness.

"Miss Darcy said that family was allowed but no else."

"I can understand her reasoning perfectly; nevertheless, my family members ought now to be included."

"Of course, Mistress."

"Also, my uncle mentioned having made multiple visits to the house. If anyone else comes to call repeatedly I would appreciate being informed so that I might make a decision on whether or not to allow their presence."

"Certainly. I suppose I should tell you now that Mr. Bingley has come to call nearly everyday since Mr. Darcy became ill."

"Has he stated a purpose for his visits?"

"He has not?"

"Since he is Mr. Darcy's very close friend, please let me know when he next visits. When my husband wakes, I shall ask if he would like Mr. Bingley to visit him." The butler nodded his understanding and agreed to give the new directions to all the pertinent staff. Lizzy thanked him and returned once again to her husband's side.

The new Mrs. Darcy quietly sat and wrote letters for most of the evening –breaking only for a short repast, though she was troubled by her husband's labored breathing. The gentleman slept for quite some time; though his rest was punctuated by groans and fits of coughs, he did not wake.

When it came time to retire, Lizzy opened the door and ventured in to the mistress' chambers for the first time. Betty, who had already arranged Elizabeth's belongings in her new room, helped Elizabeth change into a nightgown. Once her hair was braided, Lizzy returned to her husband's room. She knew she wished to remain close enough to Mr. Darcy that she could tend him through the night, so she decided to climb in bed beside him. After a time of quite reflection, Mrs. Darcy entered the land of dreams.

Sometime around midnight Darcy awoke, having dreamt –or so he thought- the most peculiar dream. He felt something warm pressed against him, and a light floral scent drifted to him. The realization hit him _There is a woman in my bed_. As his eyes adjusted to the faint light he knew exactly who it was, but he could scarcely account for her being there.

"Miss Bennet!" Lizzy lifted her head up to look at her husband, "Why are you in my bed?"

"Oh dear, sir. It seems your memory fails you somewhat. I am not Miss Bennet."

"I could not forget you."

"I should hope not, but I am not Miss Bennet. I am Mrs. Darcy. I hope you do not regret your marriage vows so soon."

"I thought –I thought it was a dream."

"It was rather surreal, and you are rather ill, so I shall grant you some reprieve. Does my presence in your bed disturb you? You were already asleep so I could not ask, and I wanted to stay close."

"I want you here." Darcy reached out his arm to draw Lizzy closer.

"Since you are awake, would you like some broth?" Darcy nodded.

"I shall have some sent up straightaway and some tea as well."

After ringing for a servant for the broth and tea, Elizabeth opened the package from her uncle and handed Darcy a piece of candy.

"What is this?"

"Ginger candy. My Uncle Gardiner brought them to us. It's supposed to help with the cough." Darcy put the candy in his mouth. "My uncle is hoping to meet you. Would you mind having him come to visit tomorrow." Darcy grimaced and Lizzy returned a stern look.

"I will meet him."

"Oh, and apparently Mr. Bingley has been trying to come see you nearly everyday. Would you wish for him to be able to visit?"

"I would."

"Is there anyone else who might visit that I should allow in?" Darcy shook his head.

By this time the broth had arrived, and Elizabeth held the bowl and began to feed her husband. At first Darcy was surprised, but he quickly decided he liked having Lizzy care for him, so he offered a grateful smile. When she saw the smile, she thought to herself that Mr. Darcy was even more handsome when he smiled, but she could also see in his eyes the great pain with which he suffered.

Darcy could not stomach more than a few spoonfuls of broth, and when he had had all he could tolerate he reached up and stilled Elizabeth's hand with his own.

"Hopefully, you will be able to handle more in the morning." Darcy nodded, and Elizabeth observed him closely, "It hurts to breathe, does it not?"

"It burns."

"There is a salve Mr. Stinson has been putting on your back and chest to help with the breathing. I could ring for him to apply more." Lizzy paused and gulped, "Or if you prefer, since we are married now, I could apply it so we would not need to bother him at this hour." Lizzy felt somewhat mortified at the suggestion although she knew it was not improper. Darcy found her obvious blush most becoming.

"If you do not mind?"

Elizabeth felt incredibly awkward as Darcy helped her to raise his shirt so that she could apply the cream. Her embarrassment was somewhat relieved when she saw that Mr. Darcy's cheeks were also flushed.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, sir? Or are you ready to sleep more?"

"Lie close to me?" Elizabeth snuggled close to Mr. Darcy and was surprised at how comforting it was to lie with his arm wrapped around her.

Sometime later, in the wee small hours of the morning, Colonel Fitzwilliam came to check on Darcy to see if he was needed to sit up with his cousin. When he stepped inside and saw Mrs. Darcy sleeping soundly in her husband's embrace he quietly walked away, smiling to himself. The Colonel was absolutely convinced that his cousin could not be in better hands.

Because of Mr. Darcy's cough and labored breathing, the night was not particularly restful for that gentleman or his new wife, and as a result both slept quite late into the morning. Lizzy was surprised to find when she awoke that a breakfast tray had already been sent up for her, with a bowl of broth for Darcy. She contentedly nibbled on a sweet roll and drank a cup of tea before her husband also woke.

"My love?"

"Yes, sir? Would you like some broth."

"Not particularly."

"Well, sir, unless you feel ready for a more substantial repast, I will insist on serving it to you anyway." Darcy pretended offense, but was secretly pleased with his wife's insistence.

"I suppose, sir, that you are not used to being commanded, but here you are at my mercy."

"Indeed."

As Lizzy fed Darcy, she noted how chapped his lips had become. "When we have dry lips, Mama tells us to put butter on them to stop the peeling skin."

"Oh?"

"Would you like butter for your lips? There is some on this breakfast tray."

"If you put it on them." Lizzy thought she saw a twinkle in Darcy's eyes, and willingly surrendered to his request.

As she rubbed the butter on Darcy's lips, he nibbled at her fingers. Lizzy giggled. Unfortunately, the chamber door was opened, though the would be visitor took only a few steps into the room before he turned and fled.

A few moments later, the two heard loud guffaws from the hallway.

"Who?"

"Lord Mallory, I believe. Now he shall have even more reason to believe me unsuitable and not a proper lady."

"Nonsense!"

"I suppose I ought to go and change into a morning gown."

"I'd rather you stay here." Darcy had a wistful look as he spoke.

"I promise to return swiftly, sir."

"Fitzwilliam."

"You wish me to call for your cousin?"

"I wish you to call me Fitzwilliam."

"I will return soon, Fitzwilliam." Then Elizabeth placed a kiss on Darcy's forehead and departed.

After Betty helped Elizabeth to dress, she was sent downstairs to inform Darcy's cousins that they might now visit. It was not too long before Colonel Fitzwilliam entered the room.

"I am truly sorry for my brother's intrusion this morning. I warned him he should not enter so without a welcome; however, I must say I was thoroughly entertained by the look of complete mortification he wore when he exited your room. I will not ask what he witnessed, though I cannot imagine it was too risque given the state of your health." The Colonel began to laugh when he saw the newlywed's embarrassment.

"Is your brother still here?"

"No, he left almost immediately."

"By any chance," Elizabeth asked in order to change the topic of discussion, "do you know who was responsible for my lovely breakfast this morning?"

"I believe you have Mrs. Thompson to thank, though I do not know for certain. She returned this morning. I know she wishes to meet with you whenever you can spare her some time."

"I would be pleased to do so. I am certain I will be relying on her a great deal."

"I believe that you will quickly earn her approbation, and she yours."

"I hope that you are correct."

"He is," Mr. Darcy affirmed.

"Well, then, why do I not go and meet Mrs. Thompson, and leave your cousin to entertain you for awhile." Darcy raised her hand to his lips before he allowed her to remove her hand from his.

Mrs. Thompson was a one of those people whose age was indiscernible; her hair was white as snow, but her face still carried the glow of youth. Lizzy quickly discovered that the housekeeper was mixture of fastidious manner and maternal caring.

"Mrs. Darcy, I find that I selected a particularly inconvenient time to be away from home."

"Indubitably, Mrs. Thompson, of course, your daughter could scarcely have imagined the happenings here when she set her wedding date." Lizzy returned with a smile.

"Still, it is hard not to castigate myself for being away while the master was so ill. I understand he owes his life to your tender care."

"I am not the only one whose care has aided in Mr. Darcy's recovery."

"I was surprised, you must understand, when I came home to find Mr. Darcy had married in my absence and to a woman whose name I had never heard. The whole house seems eager to sing your praises, though."

"I imagine a great deal will change in the household, but I expect routines to change gradually. At the moment I do not seek to take over management of the household; my attentions are required in the improvement of Mr. Darcy's health and seeking his comfort, so please feel free to continue on in the manner you have been." Mrs. Thompson sighed in relief. "I would, however, like to view the books and the menus so I can begin to to understand the way this house is run."

"Certainly. I shall send them up to your chambers in a little while if that is your desire."

"Thank you."

"I am about to send out an order for a good many items for the household, is there anything you would wish to procure?"

"Well, I have not brought any of my needlework, and I will have ample time to stitch as I sit by Mr. Darcy's bedside. Perhaps you might acquire some supplies, though, I expect Miss Darcy might have something I could borrow to work on."

"Oh it should be easy enough to find some for you. Have you a project in mind?"

"Honestly, no. Though perhaps there might be someone among the staff or the tenants at Pemberley who suffers hardship that I might aid in my work." Mrs. Thompson beamed on her new mistress in approval.

"Indeed, there are." Mrs. Thompson then went on to detail the circumstances of several families and offer ideas of various projects that might be helpful. Lizzy, responded by authorizing her to purchase the materials necessary for a few of those projects.

"I do have one other request to make?"

"I should be happy to oblige."

"Do you think that you could perhaps give me a tour of the house?

"Have you not seen the house yet?"

"Obviously I have seen many parts of it, but no, I have not seen the whole."

Mrs. Thompson led Elizabeth through the house offering a plenitude of details about each room. She was pleased to see that the young lady was far more interested in tales about the Darcy family and its history than she was in the furnishings and décor.

"I believe I shall be happy to serve you, Mistress." Mrs. Thompson offered as their tour ended.

"And I believe I shall be very much dependent on your good service."

As Elizabeth was about to depart the housekeepers company, another servant came upon her.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Darcy, we have a caller here and I was uncertain as to whether she ought to be admitted."

"Is she family?"

"No she is not."

"Oh? I had thought it was clear that the only exception to be made was for Mr. Bingley."

"It is Miss Bingley. Generally I would turn her away, but she claims a need to speak to Mr. Darcy regarding an urgent matter concerning her brother."

"I can see why you would bring this to my attention. Could you inquire from her, please, as to the nature of her brother's troubles. If he is in imminent danger requiring immediate help, I will see her, as I am certain Mr. Darcy would wish us to help his dear friend. If, however, the troubles are not of that nature, would you inform her that Mr. Darcy would be able to see Mr. Bingley if he should call."

The servant left to speak to Miss Bingley, and Elizabeth was not surprised that she was not needed for a conference with that lady. Perhaps Mr. Bingley's trouble was real, but it certainly must not be as urgent as his sister had implied.

On hearing that Miss Bingley had called, Mr. Darcy wondered what the lady's reaction to his marriage had been. When he asked his wife, she laughed, "As far as I know, she has not been informed. I did not actually see her. The servants may have informed her, but I would have anticipated a greater disturbance if they had.

"Shall I read for you, Fitzwilliam?" Elizabeth asked as she settled into her chair.

"Please do."

"I shall leave the two of you then," Colonel Fitzwilliam added, as he stood to leave his cousin's chambers, "I do believe the two of you will scarcely notice my absence.

It was not long after Elizabeth began to read, that Darcy fell asleep once more. Dr. Winters arrived to examine his patient, but Elizabeth bade him to please see his other patients first.

When the doctor returned, he was able to happily announce that Mrs. Annesley was near fully recovered and that Georgiana would be soon. Most of the servants who had taken ill were beginning to heal as well. He was so pleased with his observations that he exclaimed, "Soon nearly all the house will be back to normal."

Elizabeth looked at him incredulously, "How can you say such a thing?"

"I should not be so glib. Doubtless, life here at Darcy house will never be the same. Nonetheless, I am given good cause to hope regarding your husband's condition. He has certainly recovered more than I thought possible. I cannot predict what the ultimate outcome will be."

"His breathing does not seem to improve, sir."

"I see that you continue to keep the boiling water in the room. I do not imagine the air of London is helpful to him. Sea air would be beneficial, but I do not believe he could survive a long enough journey to go to the seaside. At the moment, he is not in shape for even the shortest of journeys."

"Is there any more we can do?"

"We could attempt another blood-letting."

"Do you think that would be helpful?"

"It would help to balance his humours."

"I will think on the matter."

After the doctor left, Elizabeth sat and read for most of the morning while her husband slept. Mr. Gardiner and Mr. Bingley arrived at about the same time, and both were invited into Mr. Darcy's chambers together. After gently waking her husband, Elizabeth greeted both men.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet! I am all astonishment, I hardly expected to find you here!"

"I must understand then, Mr. Bingley, that your sister was not informed this morning."

"I imagine not, for she would certainly have mentioned your presence. Still, Miss Bennet, can you account for your presence here. You must confess that it is most irregular."

"Firstly, Mr. Bingley, I am Miss Bennet no longer. Mr. Darcy and I were wed yesterday. I was sent for due to the severity of Mr. Darcy's illness. He has recovered a great deal, by now." Bingley's eyes were wide with amazement. After a short pause, he finally turned to see Darcy.

"Good God man! You look dreadful!"

"Thank you." Darcy smiled sardonically as he spoke.

Finally, Lizzy brought her uncle, who had been watching the entire scene with some amusement, to Mr. Darcy's side.

"Fitzwilliam, I would like to you to meet my uncle, Mr. Gardiner. He is the one who brought the ginger candies last night." Darcy smiled.

"I am... most grateful."

"They have helped his cough tremendously."

"Was the eucalyptus oil helpful as well?" Darcy looked confused.

"It is in the cream." Lizzy explained to him. "I believe it has been helpful."

"Ah," was all Darcy said in reply.

"Well, Mr. Darcy, I can see you are very tired. I do not wish to impose; I just wanted make the acquaintance of the man who married my favorite niece."

"Thank you, Mr. Gardiner."

"You're most welcome. And please let us know if there is anything else we can procure for you."

After Mr. Gardiner left, Darcy stared peculiarly at Bingley. If Charles Bingley had not been so well acquainted with Mr. Darcy he might have been disconcerted.

"You look well, Bingley."

"Is that unexpected?"

"Your sister."

"Yes."

"Said you needed my help." Bingley laughed aloud.

"I believe she wanted you to convince me not to return to Netherfield." Darcy looked unsurprised, but did not speak, so his friend continued, "I plan to return there tomorrow."

"Do you?" Lizzy inquired with a dull voice.

"I do. Would you wish me to send any messages to your family, Mrs. Darcy?"

"I wrote to them all yesterday, so that is not necessary. You may tell them that you have seen me and that I am well."

"Of course I will." Though Bingley saw the dark circles under Lizzy's eyes and wondered if it was really true.

Bingley continued to ramble cheerfully for awhile before realizing that his host was quite exhausted.

"Before I take my leave, Darcy, you must promise to tell me someday how all of this came about." Darcy nodded.

Once Mr. Bingley departed, it was only a few moments before Darcy was dozing again. Thus, Lizzy quickly returned to her book. She was surprised by a gentle knocking on the servants' entrance to the room. When she answered the door, she found Julie holding a good many parcels. Understanding that these were her new needlework supplies, she directed the maid to place them in the mistress' chambers.

"Mrs. Thompson asked me to bring you this as well." Julie held out a basket to her. On the lid of the basket was a beautifully painted landscape. "I believe it belonged to the late Mrs. Darcy."

"Oh, please let her know that I am most thankful."

Lizzy opened the basket and found inside some beautiful stationary bearing the Darcy crest, an ink pot and quills, and seal to use on her letters. It was one more reminder to Lizzy that she truly was mistress of the manor.

After setting the basket beside the desk, Lizzy walked to her own room and sorted through the parcels to find a project to start. While there, she heard strange noises emanating from the master's chambers and rushed back to find Mr. Darcy in the middle of a violent seizure. She held his hands and spoke calm words until the seizing ceased. When it was done, he looked to his wife with fear in his eyes.

"What happened, Elizabeth?"

"You were having a seizure, sir. You have had many, but this is the first since you woke yesterday is it not?" Darcy nodded.

"We thought it was caused by the fever and that they would go away when it broke, but that does not seem to have happened."

"Oh?"

"Whether or not you continue to have seizures, Fitzwilliam, I am here to take care of you. I wish I could say that all will be well, but honestly I do not know."

"Thank you."

"Dr. Winters recommended more bleeding today. I know that's common advice, but I honestly am not convinced bleeding is helpful. However, if you would like to try, it is your decision."

"I hate being bled."

"In that case, we'll hold off for now."

Lizzy moved to head back to the mistress' chambers and find her sewing project, but Mr. Darcy held her hand tightly. "Mr. Darcy, I promise I'll return in just a moment. I want to grab my needlework."

"Come back quickly?" Lizzy marveled in the knowledge that the proud Mr. Darcy had grown so dependent upon her presence.

"I promise."

Elizabeth was true to her word, and hastily returned. She quickly set to work on an infant's gown. Seeing Mr. Darcy's confusion, she explained the gown's intended recipient. The gentleman was delighted to know that his wife was already taking her responsibility to Pemberley's tenants seriously. All his erstwhile reservations began to seem more ridiculous, as Mr. Darcy saw that Elizabeth was a wife of whom he could be proud.

"I love you, Elizabeth." Elizabeth walked over to her husband. She felt guilty for not saying the words to her husband in return. She could not speak of love, if she was not certain she meant it. Instead, she placed a kiss upon his forehead as she had done before. Darcy reached his hands up and placed them on her cheeks, he tentatively pulled her closer and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips.

Lizzy felt almost dizzy from her husband's kiss, and she granted him one of her brightest smiles. She took up her work again and sang softly to her husband for awhile.

The rest of the day past relatively smoothly. The Colonel and Georgiana both made further visits and brought lovely conversation. Darcy spoke little, as it was difficult for him to talk, but it was clear he was pleased with his company.

The next several days brought little change in Darcy's health, and a clear routine began to be established. Darcy's relatives visited often, though he appreciated the times when he was alone with his wife as well. Lizzy tended her husband's needs as much as she could, but his health seemed stagnant. She tried to be always optimistic, although her hope often flagged. During the day Lizzy divided her time between reading, needlework, and learning more about her new household. Then at night, Elizabeth snuggled into her husbands arms, and was comforted as she drifted off to sleep.

Nearly a week after waking, Mr. Darcy still struggled tremendously with every inhalation. Lizzy knew he could not travel to the seaside, but she wondered if simply leaving London would be helpful, so when Dr. Winters came by for a routine visit, she broached the subject.

"Do you have a suggestion, Mrs. Darcy?" The doctor politely inquired.

"Indeed, I have an idea that just might help."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10

"You have an idea to help Mr. Darcy?" Dr. Winter's inquired of Mrs. Darcy.

"My father's estate is in Hertfordshire, about twenty miles from here. I believe that we should go there. I know it would be difficult for my husband to travel, but it would get him away from the London air without being to terribly taxing of a journey."

"This is something to consider. With the proper precautions, I believe it might be worth the risk."

Elizabeth turned to her husband, who was looking somewhat disgruntled, "Shall we journey to Longbourn, sir?"

"NO!" Mr. Darcy's haughty demeanor had not been present in this time of his illness, but it had certainly returned at the mention of a visit to the Bennet estate.

"No? Whyever not?"

"Your family." Mr. Darcy paused, "We could go to Netherfield, though."

"Oh?" Elizabeth could scarcely disguise the anger in her voice. Indeed, Dr. Winters excused himself as he sensed the tension in the room.

A long silence occurred after Dr. Winters' departure. Darcy wondered how Lizzy could possibly expect him to convalesce in the presence of her ridiculous relatives. Lizzy, on the other hand, fumed at the outright rejection of her family and feared what it might mean for the future.

"I am going to go outside for fresh air, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth stiffly stated. Then, without waiting for a response she exited the room.

As soon as Lizzy left her husband's chambers, her eyes filled with tears, and she tried to rush out the door before anyone could see her. By the time she reached the garden she was sobbing. Indeed, Lizzy did not know whether she was more angry or sad, but she certainly felt a great deal more than she could handle.

"Insufferable man!" she muttered to herself.

Elizabeth paced in circles around the garden letting all of her emotions out through her tears. _If only I had Jane to comfort me_, she thought. _Am I ever to visit my family again? Or are they lost to me now? _

_Can my husband truly love and respect me and not accept the people who raised me?_

While Lizzy was wearing down a path in the garden, Mrs. Thompson was inside fretting. She had seen the mistress run out the door in obvious distress only a few minutes after the doctor had left. Her natural assumption was that Dr. Winters had provided Mrs. Darcy with particularly bad news regarding her husband's health. As the housekeeper, Mrs. Thompson knew it was not her place to be privy to all matters regarding her employer; however, anything which could cause such deep emotions in the normally very calm mistress was probably something she ought to know. Thus, Mrs. Thompson sought out Colonel Fitzwilliam for information.

"Sir, I beg your pardon for this intrusion, you must believe me that I would not disturb you if it were not for my deep concern."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Thompson, but what is the matter?" Mrs. Thompson briefly explained to the Colonel about the doctor's recent visit and Mrs. Darcy's ensuing flight to the garden.

"I was hoping, sir, that you might be able to tell me of any news from the doctor."

"I did not speak to the doctor, so I do not have the information you seek; however, I would be more than willing to address the topic with Mrs. Darcy."

"If you wouldn't mind."

Colonel Fitzwilliam found Mrs. Darcy pacing in the garden, and he watched her for a few minutes before calling attention to himself. It was impossible not to be moved by the great depth of emotion displayed on Elizabeth's face. The colonel could easily understand the degree of Mrs. Thompson's concern.

Finally, Colonel Fitzwilliam called out to Elizabeth, "Mrs. Darcy!"

"Colonel Fitzwilliam." Lizzy smiled as she spoke, but the smile did not reach her eyes.

"I cannot help see that you are quite grieved at this moment. I hope this is not a sign that my cousin's health had taken a turn for the worse."

"No sir, Mr. Darcy is much the same as he has been."

"Are you certain you do not wish to inform me of the cause of your distress?" A part of Lizzy very much did want to unburden her heart, but she knew it would not be right to speak of her grievances with her husband's cousin.

"I am certain."

"Well, if there is anything I can do to help, please let me know."

"I will."

"Do you wish me to leave you to your solitary reverie?"

"I would, thank you. I shall not stay out too much longer. I only need some time to compose myself."

"Very well, Mrs. Darcy."

As Richard returned to the house he debated his next course of action; should he speak with Darcy or should he return to the housekeeper? Ultimately, he decided to speak with Mrs. Thompson first.

"Good news, Mrs. Darcy says there has been no change in her husbands health. So at least that is not the cause of her distress."

"I'd say his lack of improvement may well be difficult for her to handle."

"Perhaps, but she is such a strong young lady."

"I will not disagree with you, Colonel, but think of the all she has been through."

"I am sure that having her beloved so severely ill is trying."

"It is not only that."

"What do you mean?"

"She made the trip here rather suddenly, not realizing she was leaving her home and family for an entirely new life. From what I've heard her say, I believe she must miss her family a great deal. I know she is always ecstatic when she receives letters from her sisters."

"Maybe I could suggest that she invite one of her sisters to come and stay here."

"I think that is an excellent idea."

Colonel Fitzwilliam entered Darcy's rooms and found his cousin staring at the ceiling.

"Darcy, I am worried about your wife."

Darcy was irritated and disgruntled before Fitzwilliam spoke; he was frustrated with the constant pain he experienced, and he was annoyed that his wife's suggestion for his recovery would place him in an uncomfortable situation. Moreover, she had not even stayed to speak about the alternative suggestion he had offered. Plus, since the day they were married, she had not been out of his presence for so long, and he was peeved about her absence.

However, as soon as he heard his cousin's words, he was drawn out of his melancholy ruminations and filled with true concern. "What has happened to Elizabeth?"

"She has been in the garden crying since she left your room, Darcy."

"Why is she crying?"

"She would not say, but this whole situation must be difficult for her."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Has it not occurred to you that she is racked with worry over your health? That she might be troubled by the uncertainty of the future? That her life has changed dramatically over the last fortnight?"

No, these facts had not occurred to Darcy. Indeed, he had not truly given much thought to Elizabeth's feelings at all. He had been pleased with her tender ministrations and was genuinely thankful for the way she gently cared for him. He admired the way she had so smoothly slipped into the role of mistress of the house and gained the unswerving loyalty of the servants. He had rejoiced to see that she was already caring for the needs of the tenants at Pemberley even though she had never met them. Nevertheless, Mr. Darcy had failed to consider wife's emotions. Now that Darcy did consider his wife's perspective he was overwhelmed with guilt for seeing what ought to have been obvious.

Colonel Fitzwilliam could see the emotions playing across Mr. Darcy's eyes, though he could not truly understand them. He waited for his cousin to reply to his comments and when no reply was forthcoming Fitzwilliam spoke again, "I believe your wife misses her family very much. Perhaps you might send for one of her sisters to come stay with her for awhile?"

"I should have seen it."

"Perhaps."

"Fitzwilliam, would you go down to my study and bring back the wooden case that is locked in the third desk drawer?"

"If you provide the keys, I shall be happy to."

All this time, Mrs. Darcy remained in the garden, but she finally managed to gain control of her emotions. She was still not happy, but she reminded herself that she had promised to love and obey Mr. Darcy, and she would act accordingly. Elizabeth believed herself ready to calmly approach her husband and accept whatever plan he thought best.

With a firm resolve, Elizabeth approached Darcy, but he spoke before she did.

"Elizabeth. I am sorry." Elizabeth was astonished. "I did not think."

"Fitzwilliam?"

"We will go to Longbourn."

"Thank you."

"You miss your family very much?"

"Especially Jane and Papa." Darcy nodded.

"I don't want you to be unhappy." Lizzy heard him and believed him. She understood that her fears of being permanently estranged from her family would not come to fruition. Even though he was proud and could be sometimes disagreeable, her husband truly did value her and would cherish her. Knowing she was valued built in Lizzy a new brand of affection. Though Mrs. Darcy did not realize it, the moment she heard those words, her heart became truly tied to the man she had promised to love for life.

"I was afraid you would make me cut ties from my family."

"Oh Lizzy." There was more Darcy wished to say. He wished to tell Elizabeth how much he appreciated her and that he could now understand that he had gained everything by marrying her, while she had gained nothing, where before he had thought any woman should consider it a blessing to be Mrs. Fitzwiliam Darcy. All the words he wanted to speak would have to wait, the pain of speaking had become to great. Instead, he gestured to his wife, and she curled herself up beside him with her head upon his chest and together the two fell asleep.

When Colonel Fitzwilliam returned to the room, he was surprised at the sight which greeted him; he could see his presence was unecessary, so he placed the wooden box beside Darcy on the bed and let them be.

When Darcy woke, he found that Elizabeth was at the writing desk, busy with correspondence.

"Writing letters?"

"Letting people know of our travel plans. By the way, I do not know what is in the box. It was there when I woke." Darcy took the box in his hands.

"Come here?" Lizzy came to her husband's side and was surprised when he grasped her left hand and slid the ring off her third finger. Mr. Darcy then opened the box, which Lizzy could see was full of jewelry. He picked out one particular ring with a small arrangement of garnets and he placed on the finger where Lady Matlock's ring was no longer.

Next, Darcy closed the box and handed it to his wife. "They are all yours. There are more at Pemberley."

Lizzy, who had never owned more than a few small pieces of jewelry was overwhelmed.

"It is an honor, though I cannot imagine wearing some of these." Darcy reached up and fingered the cross Lizzy always wore.

"Wear what pleases you."

"Thank you, sir. I think people may be shocked to find that Mrs. Darcy prefers to wear only the simplest pieces. My mother will, I believe be most appalled." Darcy offered a half-smile.

Lizzy looked down at her new ring again, "Such a lovely gift deserves a reward. Tell me, sir, what is your pleasure?"

"Let down your hair." Lizzy thought it an odd request. But she readily complied. Darcy had never seen Elizabeth's hair let loose before; the look in his eyes told Lizzy that he was pleased.

"Well sir, you are not so difficult to please as I once supposed." Mr. Darcy looked confused and Elizabeth laughed, "Come now, you must admit you were not keen to approve of anyone in Hertfordshire society when you first arrived in Meryton. I confess I believed you would only be happy in the highest circles, but here I discover you are not at all averse to the simple pleasures of life." Darcy felt there was nothing to say, so he acted in the only sensible manner; he stopped her mouth with a kiss.

Unfortunately, Darcy truly was not well enough to kiss his wife senseless, and he found himself soon coughing and wheezing in the most dreadful manner. He could not help but laugh at the ridiculous of the situation, which of course only served to worsen it, and he soon began gasping for air.

After drinking some tea and sucking on one of the ginger sweets Mr. Gardiner had sent, Darcy regained his composure.

"One day, Lizzy, I will kiss you senseless." Mrs. Darcy blushed and wondered what it would be like to be kissed senseless, and decided it must pleasant indeed.

"I will take that as a promise, Fitzwilliam. Now you must get well so that you may keep it."

"Of course."

That night Lizzy fell asleep with a smile on her face and dreamed peaceful dreams in which her husband was healthy and hale; together they explored the fields of Hertfordshire and basked in one another's presence.

Mr. Darcy, on the other hand, was plagued by nightmares. First, he dreamed that he proposed to Elizabeth while telling her of all the reasons he had resisted marrying her only to have her refuse him and tell him he was the last man in the world she could ever be prevailed upon to marry. Then he dreamed that he was married to Elizabeth, but he had succumbed at last to the disease, leaving her alone as a widow. The widowed Mrs. Darcy had been left penniless and unprotected and was forced into menial conditions where she was brutally mistreated.

Darcy awoke from his dreams in a sweat, thankful that reality was not so bleak as his dreams. Still, his second dream pressed upon him the fact that he had not made a marriage settlement for his wife. He resolved to remedy that predicament at the earliest moment possible.

It was far to early in the morning to conduct business when Darcy woke, so he lay quietly watching his beautiful wife slumber in his arms. She looked so innocent and childlike as she slept that his resolve to protect her strengthened immeasurably. When she too was awake, she startled to see that her husband was watching her keenly.

As soon as his wife's eyes were open, Mr. Darcy exclaimed, "I need to see my solicitor as soon as may be."

After asking a servant to summon the man in question, Lizzy asked her husband what business he had.

"A marriage settlement. I need to take care of you."

"Oh. Well, I had better go and get dressed before he arrives. I would not wish to scandalize your solicitor. I'll have Mr. Stinson make you a little more presentable too."

While Lizzy was dressing, Colonel Fitzwilliam popped in to visit his cousin.

"Is Lizzy feeling better this morning?"

"I believe so."

"So will her sister be coming to visit?"

"No, we are going to Longbourn."

"Dr. Winters approves?"

"Yes."

"I hope the journey is not too difficult for you, Darcy, I would hate to see a setback because of it. When do you leave?"

"Two days."

"Good. I should be able to travel with you. I just received word from my general that I am needed back with the regiment in a week. That gives me time to help you settle in. Will Georgiana be coming too?"

"I have not asked yet."

"I suggest they stay here and then follow you in a week or too if things are going well."

"Not a bad idea."

"What's not a bad idea?" Mrs. Darcy inquired as she entered from the adjoining room. Colonel Fitzwilliam quickly explained the essence of the previous discussion.

"I will talk to them about that this morning."

"Why don't you go and break your fast with the other ladies. I would be happy to stay her with Darcy and eat this lovely breakfast Mrs. Thompson has sent up."

"Is that acceptable to you, husband?"

"Yes. You need not be here when Mr. Horton comes."

So it was that Mrs. Darcy excused herself and headed to the breakfast room while Mr. Darcy explained to the colonel his purpose in calling for a solicitor in the early morning hours.

The meeting with the solicitor went as smoothly as could be expected, for though Mr. Horton found the circumstances of Darcy's wedding peculiar, he was not the sort of man to ask inappropriate questions.

Lizzy's conversation with her sister-in-law was also successful. Georgiana was at first disappointed at being left behind, but she resigned herself to that fate when she realized she would be soon reunited to her brother. Moreover, she was pleased with the realization which had not yet occurred to Elizabeth –they would be spending Christmas at Longbourn with the Bennets. Lizzy was naturally also pleased when Georgiana expounded on the subject of Christmas.

That afternoon Darcy's spirits seemed improved, and his physical condition seemed to improve because of it. Lizzy could not have guessed that her husband's improvement had come because he was now focused on her well-being instead of his own.

Darcy even managed to have a pleasant time with Mr. Gardiner when that gentleman came to call. Mr. Darcy's side of the conversation was, as always somewhat stilted, but he made it clear to Uncle Gardiner that he was thankful for the visit.

Mr. Gardiner, in addition to more of the ginger and honey sweets, had brought another product which he hoped would help his new nephew's health.

"I had a shipment in from China this morning. Included in it was a new type of tea I've never heard of before. It's supposed to improve overall health and especially help with respiratory problems. I have no idea if any of the claims are accurate; they are certainly unsubstantiated. Nonetheless, I assumed you'd be willing to try it, as you really have nothing to lose in the endeavor. In other words, I have brought you some tea." Darcy was doubtful as to whether the tea would help, but knew that Mr. Gardiner was correct that it was unlikely to harm. So he agreed to try it.

"I think having connections in trade might be a benefit." Lizzy, who knew her husband's statement to be quite a concession, happily squeezed Darcy's hand.

"Thank you, Uncle Gardiner."

Lizzy and her uncle continued in conversation for some time. Darcy included little, but his few interjections showed that he appreciated the discussion. When it was time for Mr. Gardiner to leave, Darcy wished him well and told him that he hoped they would see each other soon.

"Thank you, sir." Lizzy told her husband after her uncle had left.

"I like him."

"I believe you will like my Aunt Gardiner as well. At least I do have some relatives for whom I've no need to blush."

"Indeed." Elizabeth wondered whether her husband was becoming less proud, or if her knowing him better had increased her understanding of the man. More and more she was grateful that she had risked her happiness on him.

Of course, always weighing heavily on Mrs. Darcy's mind was her husband's health and the risks they were taking in an attempt to improve it. She hoped and prayed that their trip to Longbourn would be beneficial.

When the day to leave London arrived, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy found themselves comfortably situated in Darcy's finest carriage at first light. Inside the carriage was a featherbed as well as numerous pillows and blankets.

"I do believe this will be my most comfortable carriage ride ever," Elizabeth murmured as she snuggled in beside her husband.

The carriage ride may indeed have been a comfortable one, but the Darcy's could scarcely have predicted all that would happen before they were settled in at Longbourn.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Darcy carriage rolled out of London with both of its occupants lightly dozing. Colonel Fitzwilliam, who rode alongside on his horse, periodically checked on them to see that all was well. He predicted that they would be at Longbourn well before the noon hour.

His predictions were discarded when a carriage wheel came loose and fell off only a short distance outside of London. The resulting jolt naturally awoke both Mr. and Mrs. Darcy who were thoroughly confused until the colonel explained the situation.

Unfortunately, it took longer to remount the lost wheel than it ordinarily would have done, as it had taken some time to find the necessary bolt. During this wait, Darcy's condition seemed to deteriorate, his breathing became even more labored, and he experienced severe pains in his chest. Lizzy informed Colonel Fitzwilliam of the situation, and the two agreed that as soon as the wheel was repaired they would stop at the closest in, which was little more than a mile ahead.

The inn was not the sort of place Mr. Darcy would have normally stopped. It was a small establishment which obviously catered to much lower class customers. However, it did appear to be clean and well-kept.

The Colonel went inside the inn to secure accommodations while Lizzy waited in the carriage with her husband. She was watching the door to the inn, waiting impatiently for Fitzwilliam's return when she saw George Wickham exit the inn with a triumphant grin on his face. Lizzy heard the voice of his companion before she saw the lady, but it was a voice she would recognize anywhere –Lydia! It couldn't be, could it? Lizzy craned her neck and caught a glimpse of her youngest sister climbing into a carriage with Mr. Wickham. She felt helpless as she watched the carriage quickly start out on the road toward London. Though Mrs. Darcy hated to admit it, she knew there was only one possibility, Lydia was eloping with Mr. Wickham.

The minutes that ticked by before Colonel Fitzwilliam's return seemed like hours to Lizzy, and when he returned she practically leaped from the carriage.

"Oh, Colonel it is absolutely dreadful. I can scarcely believe what I just saw!"

"Does this have something to do with Mr. Wickham. I did seem him briefly as I entered the inn, but I do not believe he saw me. Never mind him; I do not believe he will try to take any hurtful actions this morning."

"You do not understand! He already has!"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Did you see his traveling companion?"

"I only glimpsed her briefly. She seemed to be a silly young girl. I have known him to ruin many young women. It is not an unusual sight."

"That foolish young woman is my sister! She is only fifteen."

"Heaven help us! I will stop them, Mrs. Darcy! Which way are they heading?"

"Toward London."

By the time Lizzy realized what was happening, the colonel was already in the saddle and on his way, leaving Lizzy to wonder what course of action would be best. Her husband seemed barely conscious and surely needed assistance, so she called the footman and driver to her side and asked them to please carry her husband inside.

A middle-aged woman quickly approached them.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Smith, are you in need of assistance."

"Thank you, Mrs. Smith, I am Mrs. Darcy. Our cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam was in here a moment ago to reserve rooms, but he had to depart rather hastily and I do not know what arrangements he made. As you can see my husband is seriously ill. I hope you can show us to a room immediately."

"Oh you poor dear, he certainly does seem to be poorly. Let me take you to this room, and I will have a hot bath prepared for him right away."

"A bath."

"Oh yes. When my Thomas –Mr. Smith that is- was ill with pneumonia last year the doctor told us to have him take hot baths when his breathing was troubled. It sure seemed to help."

"Oh. Thank you then."

When Darcy had been taken to a room and placed in bed, the driver and footman went to tend to the horses and carriage while Lizzy gave Darcy his medicine and called for a maid to bring tea.

By the time Mrs. Smith announced that the bath was ready, Darcy was feeling significantly improved; his immediate condition did not seem so alarming.

"Mrs. Smith, my husband's valet has traveled ahead of us –this was an unplanned stop. Is there perchance a manservant to help with my husband's bath here?"

"Oh dearie, I had not thought of that. I am afraid there is no one available at the moment. I expect your husband is too weak to climb into the tub with just your help."

"Could you call our footman up to the room please?"

"I can manage without him." Darcy managed to say. Lizzy quickly blushed as she realized the implications.

"Are you certain, sir?"

"Yes, dear."

As Mrs. Thompson excused herself, Mrs. Darcy helped her husband toward the tub. Mr. Darcy hated that he could barely walk a few steps, though he supposed he ought to be thankful he wasn't being carried as he had been just a short while before.

Mr. Darcy sat in the chair beside the tub as his wife gently helped him to remove his clothing. He noticed that her hands were shaking and that she was becoming redder and redder as she worked. He wondered if his own cheeks carried such a brilliant blush. Darcy considered that perhaps he ought to have had his footman help, and avoid giving Elizabeth such a great degree of embarrassment. On the other hand, he could not deny that, ill as he was, there was something pleasing about having his wife's help with this particular task.

As Elizabeth helped her husband climb into the bathtub, she could not help but notice how gaunt he had become. This time of barely being able to eat and hardly keeping anything down was beginning to destroy him nearly as much as his troubled respiration. If he had been so hearty as he had been a few weeks before, Lizzy would not have been strong enough to help him; of course, he would not have needed the help.

"Ahh!" Darcy sighed as he sunk into the hot water. He soon found that the hot water helped to ease his pain and his breathing.

"I suppose we ought to have tried this sooner."

"Who knew?"

For several minutes Darcy relaxed in the tub while Elizabeth tried not to stare too much at her husband. Then, all of a sudden he began to have a seizure. Quickly realizing the the danger of the situation, Lizzy lunged for Darcy and wrapped her arms around him, lifting him partly out of the water. She could not lift him completely out, but she was able to raise himself to safety.

When the seizing ended, Lizzy sighed in relief, "That was frightening."

"I am well now, dearest."

"You are."

"And you are wet."

"Very true. I am hopeful that our trunks have been brought up. Shall we get you out of the tub?"

"Yes, please."

"And I will be ever reluctant to have Mr. Stinson travel ahead of us."

"It was not all bad." Darcy grinned.

"No, sir. It was not."

"Someday... when I am well-"

Lizzy was not to find out what would happen someday, for just then a voice was calling from the other side of the door.

"Hello!"

"Just a moment." Lizzy called back. She quickly helped her husband from the tub, wrapped a robe around him, and seated him in the chair. Only after Darcy was comfortably situated did Lizzy go to the door.

"Mr. Jones! I had certainly not expected to see you here."

"I am on my way to London and was only making a quick stop here. I heard talk in the common room about a man who was brought in very ill. I thought I would offer up my services. I hadn't expected to find you here Miss Elizabeth –I mean Mrs. Darcy."

"Yes, the ill man is my husband. He has been seriously ill for some time. Dr. Winters gave us permission to travel, but the trip seems to have been too arduous."

"Will he allow me to examine him."

"I am certain he will. Let us help him back to the bed. He has just finished a bath and is not dressed yet."

"Fitzwilliam, Mr. Jones is here to see you."

"Mr. Jones? I can think of several gentlemen by that name, but none who I would expect to see me here."

"He is the Meryton apothecary. He happened to be traveling through and heard about your illness. Let me help you back to the bed and he will examine you."

"Should I trust him?"

"Most definitely. He has been taking care of our family almost my entire life. Besides, Dr. Winters was entrusting you into his care anyway. I have here a letter from the doctor to Mr. Jones regarding your condition."

"I see."

As Mr. Jones carried out the examination, Lizzy answered most of his questions, allowing her husband to speak as little as possible. However, the apothecary noticed that she looked to Mr. Darcy often, and that gentleman seemed to communicate his needs to her with his eyes alone. He had seen such communication before, but generally only among couples who had been married a long time.

"Your heart rate is incredibly rapid, Mr. Darcy."

"I noticed."

"Have you tried drinking saltwater?" Darcy looked toward Lizzy with a raised brow.

"No, no saltwater. Is that something we should try?" Mrs. Darcy asked.

"It is known to help slow the heart rate."

"I believe Mr. Darcy is willing to try just about anything that might help. Is that not so dear?" Darcy nodded.

"I like a compliant patient. I can tell you, Mr. Darcy, your wife was certain not a compliant patient as a child."

"What do you mean, Mr. Jones? I always did exactly as you instructed without complaint, and never tried to get out of bed too soon -when you were looking."

"Yes, Miss Lizzy."

The examination revealed little new, and Mr. Jones heartily approved of most of the measures which were being taken in Mr. Darcy's care. He did advise the couple to halt their journey for a few days. Mr. and Mrs. Darcy agreed with the wisdom of that advice, and decided they would stay in that inn for the time being.

After affirming that he would check on Mr. Darcy on his return from London the following day, Mr. Jones bid the couple adieu. It was only after the apothecary's departure that Mr. Darcy began to wonder about Colonel Fitzwilliam's absence.

"Where is my cousin?"

"Chasing Mr. Wickham and my youngest sister, though as long as he has been gone I assume he has caught up to them by now."

"What?" Lizzy explained to Darcy what she had witnessed that morning.

"And what do you think he will do when he finds them?"

"I do not know, Fitzwilliam. He took off so suddenly that we really did not discuss his plan."

Before Lizzy and Darcy had much time to fret, a knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam! You have returned! Did you find them?"

"I did. Your sister is in the private sitting room right now. She is not particularly happy."

"You must share what happened."

"Well, as you know, I took off after them as quickly as possible. I stopped one carriage whose shades were drawn, and found inside a very irritable woman who reminded me a great deal of Aunt Catherine. Thankfully, I did not have to travel a great deal further before I encountered the carriage containing Mr. Wickham and Miss Bennet. Indeed, it was the next carriage I came upon."

"And what happened when you found them?"

"_Wickham! I thought you were serving with the militia regiment in Meryton."_

"_I am."_

"_Then I trust you have been granted a proper leave."_

"_Of course."_

"_And may I ask what you are doing with my cousin?" The Colonel gestured toward the lady who did bear a strong resemblance to Mrs. Darcy._

"_You are not my cousin!" Lydia exclaimed._

"_I most certainly am, Miss Bennet. Your sister has married my cousin and that makes you my cousin as well._

"_And what you do you think you are doing?" The young lady spat._

"_Rescuing you from a scoundrel?"_

"_I hardly think my dear Wickham is a scoundrel."_

"_Then tell me, Miss Bennet, why he has not sought your father's consent to marry you."_

"_How do you know we have not already married?"_

"_If you had married, Mrs. Darcy would have known."_

"_Well Wickham means to marry me. There is no cause for alarm."_

"_Excuse me, Miss Bennet, but there is every cause for alarm. You will not be marrying a man with such dissolute habits. I honestly doubt he means to marry at all."_

"_Her virtue has been taken, Fitzwilliam. Would you simply take her away from me now?"_

"_What is your game, Wickham?" Wickham laughed._

"_Is it not obvious?"_

"_I daresay you wish to ruin my cousin."_

"_Yes or at least to receive what I am owed."_

"_What you are owed? Was not the four thousand pounds Darcy gave a just compensation."_

"_Four thousand pounds! When were you given four thousand pounds? Was it from Mr. Darcy?"_

"_My love -" _

_The colonel interrupted, "Mr. Darcy gave Wickham four thousand found. Three thousand were to compensate for the living he refused to take."_

"_But, Wickham, you said -"_

"_Whatever he said was clearly a pack of lies. I believe he thought to ruin Darcy's reputation."_

"_No, I sought for him to pay me to marry the girl. And so he shall, for she has already granted me her favors."_

"_Mr. Wickham! How dare you share such private matters."_

"_Miss Bennet, do you begin to believe me about this man's character. Surely you cannot wish to be yoked to such a man!"_

"_But she has no choice for her reputation and that of all her sisters will be ruined if we do not marry."_

"_Do not worry, Miss Bennet. Your reputation will be protected. Now, Wickham, I suggest you get on your way! If I have see you any longer I just might run you through." With that Colonel Fitzwilliam helped Lydia dismount the from the carriage. Then the two watched the carriage roll away._

"So how did you bring my sister back here?"

"She rode my horse, and I walked alongside. Why do think it took so long?"

"What will we do about her reputation?"

"Do not worry about that at the moment. I believe I need to travel to your father's estate and assess the damages."

"Please send Mr. Stinson and Betty back to us. We will be staying here for a few days. Will you take Lydia home?"

"Do you believe that I should?"

"It would probably be best."

While Colonel Fitzwilliam went to have the carriage made ready, Lizzy found her sister in the sitting room.

"What were you thinking?"

"That we were in love." Lydia whimpered.

"Oh dear! I want to berate you for being foolish, but I can see that you are suffering."

"I thought that he loved me, but I have been listening to your new cousin berate all the ride here. Apparently Mr. Wickham is not the man I thought he was. But he is so handsome, how was I to know."

"I can understand you being able to fall in love with the man, but how you could be so foolish as to elope is beyond me."

"As if it is so very different from what you have done."

"Excuse me?"

"You ran off and married Mr. Darcy. As far as all of Meryton is concerned, it was an elopement. It might as well have been."

"Lydia! I will not deign to honor your accusation with a response. I am going to return to my husband now."

"But there is nothing to do here!"

"Colonel Fitzwilliam is preparing to take you back to Longbourn, so I daresay you shan't have to sit here for long!"

"He will probably spend the whole time lecturing me."

"You probably deserve it."

As it happened, Colonel Fitzwilliam did not spend the trip lecturing Lydia. In fact, he rarely spoke to her as he rode alongside the carriage. Lydia could easily have forgotten his presence; she spent the trip staring at the window and watching the passing scenery, at least until a particular person went riding past.

"Papa!" Mr. Bennet did not hear his daughter's exclamation and continued riding. The Colonel heard Lydia's shout and turned his horse to chase down the older gentleman.

"Mr. Bennet!" Mr. Bennet looked at the young man with curiosity.

"Excuse me, are we acquainted sir?"

"No but we are related."

"I do not have time for games this morning."

"This is no game. Your daughter is married to my cousin. Colonel Fitzwilliam, at your service."

"I do not mean to be impolite, sir, but I truly need to make haste."

"In an attempt to find Miss Lydia Bennet?"

"What do you know of my daughter's situation?"

"I know that I have been on my way to transport her back to Longbourn. She is in that carriage there."

"But how?"

Colonel Fitzwilliam related to Mr. Bennet the basics of that morning's events.

"That is quite a story! I believe I am much indebted to you, sir."

"Let's not worry about that. Instead let us worry about what will happen now. Tell me, how widespread is the knowledge that Miss Bennet has eloped."

"It is not widespread at all. Other than myself I believe Jane is the only one who knows any details. Jane went into Lydia's room this morning to wake her and found a note saying that she had eloped. It was really dreadful note. Jane came straight to me, and I left immediately with instructions for her not to tell anyone. By now the household must know that I am gone and that she is gone. With any luck we will be able to go home and everyone will believe that we left together."

"Perhaps you should go and visit your daughter and son-in-law, since they won't be able to visit Longbourn today. Then you might tell your family that was the purpose of your travels."

"Brilliant plan, Colonel Fitzwilliam. Then we might be able to return home and put this all behind us."

"Unless there is a child." Mr. Bennet buried his face in his hands.

"Do you mean to say that he has already had his way with her."

"He claimed so, and she did not deny it."

"Good heavens! I had hoped that if we found them by nightfall, such a fate could be avoided."

"Unfortunately, it was not."

"What can we do? You are not suggesting we make them marry?"

"Not at all. I think it would take a great deal of money to persuade him to marry her, which I believe was his plan. Wickham wanted to either extort money from Darcy or ruin him."

"Well?"

"If there is a child, we need to find someone for her to marry. I can look in my regiment and possibly ask around in other regiments and try to find a man who is looking for a wife immediately. It's not ideal, but at least I could find someone who is not a scoundrel like that man."

"And how will we work this out so it doesn't seem suspicious."

"You take Miss Lydia home, then have her travel with other relatives and we can introduce her to the man we choose. They can have courtship away from her home. If she has a baby it will be born early, but if she is living away from Hertfordshire no one need know."

"You are quite the strategist, Colonel."

"Thank you. It helps in times of battle."

"Well let me go and see my daughter."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Well, sir," Mrs. Darcy said to her husband as they sat alone at the inn, "how shall we spend this pleasant afternoon?"

"A long hike through the woods?"

"Ahh, I see your good humor has returned."

"I do feel a great deal better."

"I wonder which, if any, of the many measures has brought this improvement. I suppose it matters not."

"I am tired of sitting in bed."

"I would imagine so, dear. I believe your annoyance is yet another sign that you are recovering." Darcy smiled.

"Perhaps so."

"Is there nothing we can do?"

"I could pull out a handkerchief and teach you how to embroider flowers."

"I am not quite so desperate for amusement."

"When Kitty and Lydia were little I used to tie up my handkerchief into a doll to amuse them when we were forced to sit quietly for long periods."

"I must see this useful talent."

So Lizzy grabbed the handkerchief from her pocket and tied the appropriate knots. Darcy was visibly impressed, having not seen this particular trick before.

"And where did you learn this?'

"From my mother." Darcy sighed.

"I know you do not like my mother, Fitzwilliam, but she truly does care about her children."

"You are correct that I do not hold your mother in high esteem, but I was not thinking of her at this moment."

"Oh? Then what pray tell were you thinking?"

"I was imagining you teaching that handkerchief trick to our daughters someday."

"Oh? I may also teach them to embroider cushions and play their instruments very ill. Now how else shall I amuse you."

"Actually, I am ready for a rest."

"Then I am glad to have appeased you so easily."

After Mr. Darcy had fallen asleep, Elizabeth spoke briefly with a maid, who quickly returned with a few items Elizabeth had requested. Then Mrs. Darcy settled into her seat and did needlework, though she was often distracted by the sight of her sleeping husband. He seemed more peaceful than he had before; his breathing was much easier.

Upon awakening, Darcy lay quietly and watched his wife's hands nimbly work the needle and thread.

"You have beautiful hands," he finally said.

"Thank you. I hope you had a good rest."

"I did. Now I am ready to be entertained further." Darcy spoke with a smirk.

"The maid was able to procure a chess set for us. Would you care to play?"

"You play chess?"

"Not often. My mother does not find it an appropriate pursuit for a young lady. However, my father sometimes desires a game and I am happy to oblige."

"Then we shall play."

Elizabeth set the game board on the bed beside Darcy, and after setting up the pieces, the two began what became a rather drawn out game of chess. Darcy was pleasantly surprised to find that Elizabeth was a worthy opponent. Her skill at the game did not match his, but beating her did require a a great deal of thought.

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth intoned after her queen was stolen, "Do you not think it ironic that the queen can move as far as she likes in whatever direction she likes, she lives her life to protect the king who can barely move. In our society it is the women who are restricted and the men who must protect them."

Darcy gave his wife an arch look, "I do not find it so very ironic."

"Does that make me your queen?"

"Indeed."

Elizabeth laughed and Darcy chuckled lightly with her. They continued to engage in witty banter all through their game.

When the game was over, Lizzy rang for tea, and Mrs. Smith responded. She entered carrying not only the tea kettle, but also a large bowl.

"I've brought you some strained stew. I thought you might like something a little more substantial than just broth, but if I am wrong I'd be happy to bring you some broth."

"Thank you, Mrs. Smith."

Darcy eyed the stew suspiciously. He raised a spoonful to his mouth and tasted it. Surprisingly, Mr. Darcy declared the stew delicious, though this may be the result of having had nothing but broth for so long. Mrs. Smith, of course, was delighted with his approbation.

"I will draw another bath for you tonight. At least, I will if you would like. I know how much those hot baths helped Mr. Smith." Lizzy looked at her husband, and he could see the laughter in her eyes.

"Thank you, madam."

"Mrs. Smith shows a prodigious interest in your care," Elizabeth muttered as soon as the older lady had left them.

"Perhaps she hopes to line her pocket book."

"Perhaps she just needs to mother someone."

"I am getting rather tired of needing to be cared for!"

"I suppose I ought to be thankful that you are well enough to be petulant." Mr. Darcy gave an impish grin, and Lizzy could not help but think how well it became him.

"That smile is dangerous, sir, you must be cautious when you wear it."

"How so?"

"I –I can't think rationally when you do that."

"I shall have to remember that when I wish to win a debate."

"I believe that is an unfair advantage!"

"As though your very presence was not a distraction already."

Their easy flirtation continued until Colonel Fitzwilliam knocked on the door.

"We were not expecting your return so soon; you could not possibly have traveled to Longbourn and back so quickly."

"How astute you are, Mrs. Darcy. I have not traveled to Longbourn at all for we came upon your father along the way. He and Miss Bennet are in the sitting room."

Mrs. Darcy stood up and rushed past the Colonel, running straight into her father's arms. "Papa!"

"I thought that Mrs. Darcy would need to always act with the utmost decorum."

"I am certain that Mr. Darcy would have selected a different woman had he wanted someone always grave and severe, Papa."

"Are you happy, my darling?"

"How can I be happy when Fitzwilliam is so ill. Yet I am pleased to be married to a good man who loves me a great deal."

"Ftizwilliam? The Colonel?"

"Oh no. Fitzwilliam is my husband's given name as well. The colonel is not ill."

"Ah. I understand Darcy had trouble with the carriage ride this morning."

"He did, but he is much better now. We have had a pleasant afternoon. Will you be staying here at the inn long?"

"We do not have an exact plan. I believe Colonel Fitzwilliam will be setting off soon in search of a husband for Lydia. I need to write to your mother and explain where I am. Thankfully only Jane knows of the elopement so we should be able to preserve Lydia's reputation."

At this point Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr. Bennet explained briefly the plan they had hatched, then the Colonel announced his departure to go "husband hunting" for Lydia. Lydia found little pleasure in the knowledge that she would soon be pledged to marry a total stranger; however, her father refused to listen to her complaints.

"I suppose I ought to send a message to your mother letting her know that Lydia and I will be staying at this inn tonight."

"While you do that, I will return to Mr. Darcy. Please come in and see him once you are done writing."

Lizzy returned to find that her husband was once again sleeping peacefully. She found herself exhausted from the events of the day, and decided she should rest as well. So Lizzy climbed into bed with her husband and fell asleep almost instantly only to be awoken at her father's return.

"Your husband sleeps?"

"Yes, Papa, but I do not think he would mind if we wake him."

"First, let me show you what I wrote to your mother."

_Dear Mrs. Bennet,_

_I apologize for leaving without notice this morning. Our son-in-law's health took a turn for the worse today and Lizzy was very concerned for him. They will be staying in an inn between London and Meryton for at least the next few days. As far as I know they will still be coming visit Longbourn soon. Lydia and I plan to return home tomorrow. Lizzy probably would have appreciated Jane's company more. _

_Sincerely,_

_Thomas Bennet_

"I admire your ability to not say anything false and yet still disguise the ugly truth. I shall arrange for a messenger to take this to Longbourn immediately, and also to have him send Mr. Stinson back to us."

"Shall we wake Mr. Darcy now." Mrs. Darcy watched her husband for a few moments before coming to gently nudge him awake.

"My father wishes to speak with you." Darcy turned to face Mr. Bennet and the two exchanged greetings.

"I am sorry I couldn't properly gain consent."

"You cannot imagine how shocked I was to receive your sister's note calling for Lizzy to come to you."

"Yet you allowed her to come?"

"How could I deny her when she had called you the handsomest man she had ever seen." Darcy grinned

"Truly?"

"Admittedly, I might have hesitated if I had known I was sending away my favorite daughter for good."

"I am glad you sent her."

"Now enough of this sentimental rubbish. I see you have a chess set, shall we play?"

"Yes, please."

The two gentleman indulged in a game of chess while Lizzy sat and watched them. About half-an-hour into the game, Lydia game to the door.

"Can I please join you? It is dreadfully dull in here by myself."

"What say you, Fitzwilliam, shall we allow my sister to enter your bedchamber?"

"I suppose she is my sister, too, which makes it not entirely inappropriate."

"Thank you." Lydia said as she bounced into the room. She sat beside Lizzy where she had a clear view of the chess set.

"Papa, did you mean to let Mr. Darcy take your horsey?"

"Yes, Lydia, I did." Mr. Bennet answered as he moved to take Darcy's bishop and put the younger man in check. "Also, it's a knight, not a horsey."

"Can you teach me how to play?"

"I think you're too silly for this game."

"I'll teach you," Darcy offered.

"Really?"

"Yes, but let me finish this game with Mr. Bennet first."

Surprisingly, Lydia's attention was completely riveted to the chess game. By the time Mr. Bennet won that game, she had a reasonable grasp of how each of the pieces moved.

"Now, you'll teach me right?"

Mr. Darcy was surprised to find Lydia an apt pupil at the game of chess. He was also surprised at how little affected she seemed by the morning's events. Months after an attempted elopement, Georgiana was still not herself. Darcy could only conclude that Lydia's behavior was driven more from a desire for adventure than an emotional attachment to George Wickham. He hoped that whatever man his cousin found would have some sense of adventure too.

The chess lesson continued until dinner. The fare was simple but hearty, and all were satisfied, even Darcy who ate more of Mrs. Smith's strained stew.

After dinner, the three Bennets took turns reading aloud for Darcy's entertainment until Mrs. Smith came to inform him that his bath was ready. Since, Mr. Stinson was still not available, Lizzy helped her husband. She thought of asking her father for help, but was to embarrassed to do so. Thankfully, the second bath was much less dramatic than the first had been, as Darcy did not have any more seizures.

As Darcy settled into bed that night, he realized that Lizzy seemed much more at ease than she had previously. He attributed her calm to her father's presence; it did not occur to him that she might feel peace because of his own improving health or the pleasant conversations they had enjoyed that afternoon.

Darcy sighed, "I had fun with your father and sister."

"They helped alleviate your restlessness?"

"They did."

"I am glad. I was apprehensive about Lydia's presence here with you. I know she can be quite a handful."

"I believe that she could turn out well if properly reigned in."

"Hopefully she will have a husband who will be firm with her but also respect her."

"Wickham would not have done either."

"I suppose we shall see soon what sort of man your cousin has found."

"I am certain Richard will do well by her."

"I am sorry about Lydia's foolish behavior. I see that you were right to be so reluctant to unite yourself to such a family."

"It was almost my sister."

"What?"

"Last summer Wickham attempted to elope with Georgiana."

"Oh dear. I knew he had hurt her in some way, but I didn't imagine that."

"If I had not made a surprise visit. I do not even like to think on it."

"Then do not think of it."

"That is an impossibility. I cannot help but see that this is my fault. I am more than certain that Wickham chose your sister because of me."

"That may be true, but that in no way negates her guilt. Her behavior was foolish and reckless."

"Yes, but she is barely more than a child, and I do not believe she has had proper training." Lizzy was initially indignant, but she quickly realized that Darcy was correct. Lydia had not been trained to act as a proper lady.

"I wish I could disagree."

"Your father has been lax regarding his daughters' upbringing."

"You seem to approve of the way I turned out."

"Indeed I do, my love."

Darcy fell asleep with a smile on his face that night and slept soundly through the night for the first time since his wedding.

Darcy and Elizabeth were both awoken the next morning by the sound of rapping at the door followed by a cheerful voice calling out "Good Morning!"

The first thing Lizzy noticed as she woke was that her limbs and Darcy's were very much tangled together and the covers had been thrown off sometime during the night. The second thing she noticed was that the cheerful voice was not coming from the other side of the door. She abruptly sat upright and saw her sister standing in the room smirking at her.

"Lydia Bennet!"

"Ummm!"

"Have you no sense of decency or decorum!"

"I thought you would already be up! I'll be going now. By the way Mr. Darcy, you have very nice legs!" Lydia pronounced as she ran away giggling, while Darcy groaned.

"I apologize for that intrusion. I do not know what my sister was thinking."

"She wasn't."

"I do agree with her though."

"You agree with her?"

"Yes, you do have very nice legs. I would rather not have my sister admiring them."

"Oh, Lizzy. I was about to suggest we send her away to Scotland or somewhere else far, far away. However, your comment has softened my anger."

"Other than angry how are feeling this morning, sir?"

"Much better, actually."

"Perhaps Mrs. Smith might serve some porridge for breakfast. Do you think you could eat that?"

"I have never liked porridge, but I will try."

It took only a few minutes for Mrs. Smith to arrive with a breakfast tray; Lizzy suspected that she had been waiting for such a summons. Along with a variety of pastries and fresh fruits, there was a bowl of thin porridge.

"There's some honey you can add to the porridge to make it sweeter. I also brought some apple jelly. Mr. Smith likes to put apple jelly in his porridge. I always thought that was a tad bit odd, but he eats it all that way, and he won't have it any other."

"Thank you, I don't know if Mr. Darcy will want it or not, but perhaps he will."

"By the way, your man arrived early this morning. He's downstairs in the common room, but I know he's anxious about his master's health."

"Give us a half-hour and then send him up please."

Darcy laughed at first when Elizabeth explained to him the purpose of the apple jelly. Still, after he forced down a couple of bites of porridge he decided he would give it a try. Much to his surprise, Darcy found that adding jelly did render the porridge a good deal more palatable.

"So you like the jelly in your porridge?"

"I would not go so far as that." Lizzy laughed.

"Of course you would not admit such a predilection. Do not worry your secret is safe with me."

"Have you any bizarre tastes of which I ought to be made aware."

"Of course not."

"None at all?"

"Well –"

"I can always ask your sisters."

"My mother would not tolerate us eating anything unusual. Somehow it seemed unladylike to her."

"Your mother has unusual notions about what it means to be a lady."

"I am not convinced the notions are truly unusual. I may disagree with her behavior and even be ashamed of it, but I am aware that her objectives are shared by a good deal of others."

"In your sphere of society that may well be true."

"Do you suggest that mothers in the first circles of society do not plague their daughters with ridiculous expectations so that they might capture suitable husbands."

"They are not so crass about it." Lizzy felt anger bubbling within her.

"Yes, and their daughters are more likely to commend a man excessively for the lovely letters he writes his sister than to flirt wildly with men in redcoats. The behavior may be slightly more subtle, but it is hardly what I would expect from a proper lady."

"Ahh yes. You may have a point. Your sisters may be boisterous, but they are sincere."

"Thank you. Now I had better get myself dressed for the day."

"Betty is not here?"

"Mrs. Smith did not mention her, so I assume she stayed at Longbourn."

"I would offer to help, but I suspect I would not be particularly helpful."

"I should be able to manage on my own."

"May I brush your hair?"

"Do you know how to style hair?"

"No, but I should like to brush it all the same."

"How could I deny you, then?"

A few minutes later, as Lizzy sat on the bed while Darcy brushed her hair, she could not help laughing.

"What diverts you so?"

"You?"

"Pray tell, how do I amuse you?"

"There was a time when I could not have possibly imagined you brushing hair."

"But you know me better now?"

"I do."

A few minutes later, when a knock sounded at the door, Lizzy expected Mr. Stinson and did not hesitate to call out, "Come in!"

"My goodness! Lizzy, I guess Mr. Darcy's not so dull as I thought. Who would have thought he would be brushing your hair."

"Lydia!"

"Well you did tell me to come in!"

"I expected Mr. Darcy's valet."

As though her words had conjured him, Mr. Stinson appeared at the door at that moment.

"Have I come at a bad time? The innkeeper's wife said you were expecting me."

"Not at all. Mr. Stinson. My sister and I were just about to go for a short walk."

"A walk?" Mr. Darcy wondered aloud, "Alone, in a strange place?"

"Not alone, sir. With my sister. The countryside here does not appear to be particularly dangerous."

"It may not be, but I will not take chances with your safety."

"Why not take the footman with you?" Stinson offered.

"Does that meet your approval, sir?"

"Yes, I am only concerned for your safety."

Lydia quickly arranged her sister's hair, and the two young ladies found their required companion and set out.

Back in the room, Mr. Stinson went about the work of Mr. Darcy's toilette.

"Mrs. Smith says you must take a bath this morning." Darcy laughed.

"I suppose it must seem odd to you that the innkeeper's wife would be concerned with my hygeine."

'Not entirely, she did explain the purpose."

"Lizzy will be relieved that you are here to bathe me now."

"I see." Mr. Stinson would never have commented about Mrs. Darcy helping her husband bathe, but the idea did amuse him, and he could not help allowing a slight upturn of his lips. Nevertheless, he went about his job quietly.

As Stinson was shaving Darcy, the two men heard raised voices emanating from the sitting room next door.

"Stinson, would you please check on that. As far as I know, my father-in-law is the only one who should be in that room."

Stinson opened the door and saw two gentlemen engaged in a tense argument.

"May I help you? Mr. Darcy is concerned."

"I was just coming to examine him."

"And you are?"

"Mr. Jones, the apothecary."

"Oh yes, of course, please come in. I believe you will be pleased with Mr. Darcy's improvement."

As Mr. Jones examined the patient Darcy inquired about the nature of the dispute which had just taken place.

"I am sorry, sir. I ought not to have spoken to Mr. Bennet in such a way. I was truly out of line."

"That is a fine apology, Mr. Jones, but you have failed to answer my question."

"I may have reprimanded Mr. Bennet for a perceived failure in his paternal duties." Darcy grew alarmed, fearing that news of Lydia's elopement had somehow spread.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"He has done nothing to correct the gossip which has been flying around Hertfordshire regarding you and Mrs. Darcy, sir."

"Gossip?"

"Yes. A good number of people reckon your hasty marriage as an elopement. Another number have suggested that you must have forced yourself upon her and then been forced to marry because she was with child. Still more suggest that you truly were ill, and that Mrs. Darcy took advantage of your illness for mercenary reasons and forced you to marry her."

"What utter rubbish!" Stinson exclaimed, "Why anyone can clearly see that the young couple are devoted to one another."

"After seeing the Darcy's yesterday, I couldn't agree more, but before I saw them I had no idea of truth. The Bennet ladies are the subject of so much dreadful gossip, and I believe much of it could be stopped if Mr. Bennet would simply let the truth of the matter be known. That is why I confronted him."

"I thank you for your intentions."

"I especially hate to see the damage this will bring to the eldest Miss Bennet. She is already much discussed for her broken heart and now this new gossip and having her closest sister gone. I think it is too much for her to bear."

"Miss Bennet's broken heart?"

"Once again I have said more than I ought. I should not have mentioned such a matter to you since I know you are quite close to Mr. Bingley."

"To be honest, I have no notion of what you imply."

"Well, after your friend left Netherfield so suddenly after having paid what seemed to be particular attention to Miss Bennet, the young lady was made the subject of gossip."

"Oh? Has Mr. Bingley not returned? He certainly had planned to return."

"I hope he has not become ill."

"I do not know. I think I ought to send him a message."

Mr. Jones did not know what more to say, so he said little has he proceeded evaluating Mr. Darcy's health. He was pleased to pronounce Mr. Darcy's health seemed to be much improved in only one day.

As the apothecary was finishing his examination Elizabeth entered the room the lower portion of her dress half-covered in mud. Darcy did not notice the mud, but he saw loose curls which had escaped her bun, he saw the flush of her cheeks and the brightness in her eyes brought from the exercise in which she had engaged, but most of all he saw the smile that graced her lips, and her delight brought joy to his heart.

Lizzy had no idea what Darcy was thinking, but she was aware of the dark look that graced his eyes, and she believed it was disapproval of her disgraceful condition. He probably thought it was inappropriate for Mrs. Darcy to appear in such an unkempt fashion. She sighed with disappointment.

Mr. Jones exchanged pleasantries with Mrs. Darcy and then departed, promising to visit them again at the inn in a few days.

After the apothecary left, Lizzy planned to address the issue of her husband's apparent disapproval of her behavior. She was even more convinced of his disapprobation as he had assumed a brooding air. However, before Mrs. Darcy had the opportunity to introduce the subject, a light rapping was heard at the door. Expecting her sister, Lizzy called out a welcome.

"Come in, Lydia!" Colonel Fitzwilliam poked his head in the door with a grin on his face.

"I am not, Lydia, but I hope I am also welcome."

"Of course, Colonel. I admit we are surprised to see you here. I thought you were returning to your regiment."

"It was my plan. However, I made a stop in London and met up with someone I would like for you to meet and have brought him here to make your acquaintance."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lieutenant Samuel Winthrop was sitting on his hospital bed, feeling sorry for himself. He was not a man much given to depressed moods; indeed, Mr. Winthrop had a genuinely cheerful disposition and he was rarely melancholy. However, even the brightest of optimists cannot always be happy, particularly when circumstances are working against him in nearly every way.

"Good morning, Lieutenant," called out one of the young man's favorite nurses.

"Good morning, Mrs. Peters."

"I was just speaking with Dr. Webb. He tells me you are well enough to be discharged. I shall miss your smiles. Most of my patients are gloomy." Winthrop frowned at her. Then he rub the nubs where both of his legs had been amputated, just below the knee. They were both so well healed that he really could not disagree with the doctor's proclamation, though he was not pleased by it.

"Perhaps I could stay longer then?"

"Don't be silly. Of course you do not wish to stay here."

"But here I have you, and all the others to care for me."

"Oh, but surely you would prefer the care of your family."

"I have no family, madam."

"Ah, that is a problem, then."

"Well, I do have one cousin with whom I have not spoken these past twelve years."

"Have you the means to hire someone to care for you?"

"My parents left me a reasonable sum, so I should be able to lease a modest home and hire someone for my care, but even finding a home or staff seems daunting."

"I can see why. Would you like me to speak to the doctor about your situation?"

"If you would."

As Mrs. Peters walked away, Winthrop noted that he was being watched. At first, he did not recognize the sandy-haired gentleman whose uniform clearly declared the man to be a colonel, but after a few moments staring, he was able to bring the man's identity to mind.

"Fitzwilliam? I see you have been promoted."

"Indeed. I believe you have been also."

"I am a lieutenant now, sir. It would be rather odd to still be a drummer at the age of five and twenty."

"Very true."

"I cannot believe you came to see me, sir. I expect other business has brought you here."

"Your supposition is not incorrect, Winthrop, but it does not follow that you will not be able to aid me in my business."

"Pardon?"

"I could not help overhearing your conversation with the nurse. I understand you are preparing to return home but have no family."

"And with no legs, I cannot very well take care of myself."

"What if you had a wife?"

"And just who would be will to marry a man with no legs, even one who is exceptionally handsome?"

"A young lady who must marry to save her reputation?"

"And I suppose you have just the woman in mind?"

"I am looking for a man willing to marry a woman who participated in an attempted elopement. The man involved was a scoundrel, and the poor lady was very much deceived by him. Her father discovered their absence before any gossip could be started, and she is back in his care. Nevertheless, the man implied he had taken liberties with the young lady which might lead to consequences. I am unsure if he truly did, or if he was merely attempting to sully her reputation. We thought it best to find her a husband."

"Ah. So you think I might be willing to marry a lady with whom I have no prior acquaintance in order to save her reputation?"

"And in so doing you would gain yourself a wife to superintend your care."

"Would there be financial remuneration as well?"

"I am sure there would be some. I am not the lady's guardian, so I do not know those details precisely. You would have to discuss that with the lady's father."

"When can I meet them then?"

"Tomorrow."

Thus, on the morrow, Colonel Fitzwilliam returned to the inn along with Lieutenant Winthrop so that the young man might meet his prospective bride and her father.

As Colonel Fitzwilliam was bringing Winthrop into the inn, the lieutenant noticed someone he recognized leaving the inn at that moment.

"Cousin?"

"Samuel?" his cousin answered in response.

"Why don't I let the two of you have your reunion, and I'll go and see the people we have business with here?" The Colonel offered.

Thus, the two men who had not seen each other in twelve years were left to have an awkward conversation, while Fitzwilliam alerted the Bennets and Darcys to his return so that they could prepare for their visitor.

It took the Darcys some time to be ready to meet the visitor in the sitting room. In addition to getting dressed, the two engaged in an argument in which Lizzy told her husband he should not be out of bed receiving visitors, and he vehemently disagreed. Eventually, Lizzy agreed to allow Darcy to be up for a short time as long as he promised he would return to rest as soon as began to tire.

"I'm not used to needing permission for anything," Darcy lamented, a twinkle in his eyes belied his frustration. "However, shall you punish me if I disobey."

"I suspect a return of your illness would be punishment enough, but if you do require discipline I am sure I will think of something." So saying Lizzy placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Let's go meet this man who may well be our future brother."

Winthrop was already seated at the table when the Darcys entered the sitting room. Lizzy looked at the man a few moments and then exclaimed, "Sammy!" Darcy glared, which his wife noticed though no one else did.

"Ah You must actually be Eliza, then. I am afraid I mistook your sister for you at first. Miss Lydia resembles you greatly. You both look more like one another than like the little girls I last saw twelve years ago."

"Yes, well Liddy was practically a baby then, and I –well I recall you saying 'Eliza's not really a girl!'"

"I meant that as a sincere compliment."

"I know you did, which makes it all the more amusing."

"I expect your husband would not appreciate such comments now. Would you introduce us please?"

"Oh excuse my manners. I was just so shocked to see you. Mr. Winthrop this is my husband Fitzwilliam Darcy."

"Darcy, Mr. Winthrop is the cousin of Mr. Jones. He stayed in Meryton for a few years working as Mr. Jones's apprentice. He ran away to join the army when he was twelve, and we hadn't seen him since."

"A pleasure to meet you, sir. You seem to have just missed your cousin."

"Actually we met in the common room. He mentioned he was here to see a patient."

"That would be me."

"I am surprised he did not mention that I was acquainted with your wife."

"He probably did not think of it or had forgotten."

"So, Mr. Winthrop," Darcy intoned, "I understand you are here about possibly marrying my sister." Lydia looked at Darcy with wide eyes, not because she was unaware of Mr. Winthrop's purpose, but because Darcy had called her his sister.

"I understand Miss Lydia needs a husband, yes. Mr. Bennet and I were discussing the matter just before you entered."

"Tell me, sir, why are you seeking a wife? Why would you be willing to marry in this manner? You seem like a friendly and handsome young man, could you not find a wife through normal means?"

"Darcy," Mr. Bennet smiled wryly, "I believe it is my job to interrogate potential sons-in-law."

"Sorry, Mr. Bennet. You are entirely correct."

"Well, Mr. Winthrop, I believe I understand the answer to my son-in-laws questions. I pray you would pardon him for his ignorance as he was not here when you entered." Darcy grimaced.

"Mr. Bennet, I was not offended by Mr. Darcy's line of questioning. I am certain if he had seen Colonel Fitzwilliam bring me in, he would not have wondered." While speaking, the lieutenant pushed back his chair, revealing his amputations to the Darcys. Mrs. Darcy gasped while her husband looked on in silence. "Besides my injuries, I do not have a family. Well, I suppose I have Mr. Jones, but I hadn't seen him since I ran away, until this morning."

"What income do you have? Will you be able to support a wife? Or will you need significant financial help?"

"I received a small inheritance upon my parents' deaths. It yields about 400 per annum. I certainly could not support Miss Lydia in the manner into which she is accustomed, but we could live in reasonable comfort together."

"Have you any other source for income? And do you have a home or will the cost of rent come from that salary?"

"I do not have another source of income, as I can obviously no longer fulfill my military duties. I also do not own a home. I spoke briefly with my cousin Jones and he suggested that I could stay with him. When I told him I did not want charity, he suggested I could mix medicines for him and help with book-keeping. I expect he'd still be willing even if I have a wife. I would have to discuss the matter with him of course. I believe I will go to stay with him at least until the wedding. His shop is conveniently located for courting Miss Lydia."

"Perhaps you might court her for a few days before deciding the matter?"

"An excellent idea."

Lydia had sat quietly through the whole conversation. Mr. Winthrop attributed her silence to shyness and shame over her behavior. He would have been surprised to learn that her reticence was caused more at her anger and frustration at having lost control of her own life. Besides marrying a man who could not walk seemed a dreadful calamity to poor Lydia.

"Well, I suppose we should return to Longbourn soon, then, Lydia." Lydia nodded.

"Have you brought your own carriage, Mr. Bennet?"

"No, but I assume we can take Darcy's carriage."

When Darcy did not respond, everyone looked toward him; at some point during the conversation, the gentleman in question had fallen fast asleep. Elizabeth decided she would answer for her husband.

"Yes you may use our carriage." Elizabeth's speech was abrupt, as she was far more interested in her husband's well-being than in transportation.

A few farewells were spoken, and then Mr. Bennet, Lydia, Lieutenant Winthrop and Colonel Fitzwilliam departed, leaving the Darcys alone.

Lizzy gently nudged her husband awake long enough that he might venture to bed, then she sat and mused on the surprising events which had unfolded that day.

When Darcy awoke from his nap, before he had even spoken, Elizabeth saw his open eyes, and began to prepare his medicine, his tea and his saltwater. As Darcy watched his wife tend to his needs, he felt even more angry that Lizzy was the subject of malicious gossip. He wondered if there was some action he could take to cancel out the gossip.

A dark stormy cloud was hovering over the room, or at least that is how Lizzy felt. She was only beginning to understand her husband and to know his moods, but she could clearly see that he was angry. He had, in fact, been angry ever since she had come back from her walk that morning; the correlation between his gloom and her behavior was impossible for her to ignore.

"Fitzwiliam?"

"Yes?"

"I truly do mean to be the sort of wife who will be a credit to you, but I am afraid I will always fall short of the mark." Darcy was truly perplexed at her implication.

"What?"

"You were cheerful this morning, or at least contented. Then I took a walk and came back covered in mud. I know it was disgraceful, and certainly not appropriate for Mrs. Darcy to be seen in such a way. I saw how you looked at me when I came in, and you've been brooding since then. I saw, too, that you were upset with me when I addressed Mr. Winthrop improperly."

"Oh, Elizabeth. You are entirely mistaken."

"I am?"

"You are a credit to me! Everything about you exceeds all of my hopes and expectations. I was pleased when you returned this morning with such a healthy glow."

"Then why this foul mood?"

"Did it not occur to you that something might have happened during your walk to upset me?"

"No, sir, it did not. What could have happened?" Darcy explained to Lizzy what he had learned of the gossip spreading about them through Meryton and about her father's confrontation with Mr. Jones.

"I am sorry, dear, that your name has been drug through the mud on my account."

"I am not bothered on my own account. Surely you know that I care little what the people of Hertfordshire think of me."

"Then why are you so concerned?"

"I am concerned about you because these are people you care about. Moreover, the gossip can do no good for your sisters."

"Please do not become so overwrought. I am sure this gossip will die down after we arrive at Longbourn."

"Are you?"

"No, but there is little we can do from here."

"There is something we can address, though."

"And what might that be?"

"Bingley has not returned to Netherfield."

"Oh?"

"Mr. Jones mentioned it. It seems there is a great deal of gossip about it."

"Poor Jane! She is so in love with Mr. Bingley. She was heart-broken when you all left. I thought for certain he would be back soon, despite what Miss Bingley wrote. I suppose I misunderstood his actions?"

"Bingley ought to be informed of Miss Bennet's feelings for him. He also ought to be told that his actions raised expectations. He is an honorable man. He will act honorably toward your sister in this."

"But if his feelings are inconstant, should she really want him as a husband?"

"He does fall in and out of love easily, but I know he would be faithful to his wife."

"Under the circumstances I still am not certain marriage is ideal. My father confused love and infatuation when he married my mother, and now they are both miserable in a marriage with neither love nor respect."

"You do have a valid point. Still, I believe Bingley needs to be told the truth. Also, I would like to know why he changed his plans; I am concerned that something may have happened to him."

"I am still uncomfortable with this, but I understand your desire for honesty."

"Would you mind writing a note to Bingley asking him to come speak with us here?"

"I will do that much."

"Thank you. And Lizzy, I believe Mr. Bingley would respect your sister even if his love is inconstant."

"I hope you are right."

"And Lizzy?"

"Yes?"

"I wasn't upset at you using Mr. Winthrop's Christian name because it was improper –I thought perhaps that he meant something to you."

"He did mean something to me. We were good friends as children and played together often. He taught me how to fish, much to my mother's chagrin, and he never let the other boys harass me. I cried for days after he disappeared. You can't imagine how guilty I felt. You see he often spoke of running away to join the army, but I thought it was just pretend like when he talked about pirates and castles and dragons. Then, one day he was gone."

"I understand now that you were good friends. What I mean to say is that when you greeted that young man with such enthusiasm, I feared momentarily that there was some form of romantic attachment." Lizzy laughed.

"I had not seen Mr. Winthrop since I was eight. I assure you I had no such notions. You cannot honestly believe I would have united myself to you if I harbored tender feelings for another."

"Many women would, but no, I could not earnestly believe such of you. It was a momentary jealousy. I imagine if I had met Lady Rosalind again after not having seen her for so many years, I probably would have slipped and called her Rosy."

"Who is Lady Rosalind?"

"Lady Rosalind Fairfax was a little girl who lived on a neighboring estate to Pemberley. We played together often. Like you, she sometimes enjoyed pastimes that were not quite proper for young ladies. We continued to play together until she turned fourteen, and had to act in a manner becoming of a lady. She married Lord Fairfax when she was only seventeen, but I still see her from time to time."

"Oh yes, I do believe the Colonel mentioned her a time or two. She is the one who climbed the tree to rescue your kitten?"

"I hate that he told you that story."

"I think it's a sweet story."

"I must confess to you, though, I did once harbor romantic thoughts of Lady Rosalind." Lizzy's face fell. "I proposed to her, even." Mrs. Darcy became pale, and Darcy felt somewhat guilty for the toying with his wife's emotions and somewhat comforted by her jealousy.

"You did?" Lizzy's voice shook a little. She knew she had no right to be upset about any attachments Darcy may have had before falling in love with her; that knowledge did not stop the churning of her stomach.

Darcy smiled kindly at his wife, "I was five and she was eight. It was right after she had rescued my kitten, and I was sure there could be no finer woman. She rejected me on the grounds that I was shorter than she, and a husband must be taller than his wife." Lizzy shook with laughter.

"I wonder if she regretted her decision when she saw how tall you grew to be."

"I doubt it. I know that I was terribly devastated by the rejection for perhaps a full ten minutes, after which we went inside and ate apple tarts. I probably would have forgotten the proposal had ever occurred had Wickham not witnessed the incident. He teased me about it for years."

"Thank you, for sharing it with me, sir. I suppose I should not ask if there were any other young ladies to whom you were attached."

"You may ask, but then you must tell me of all your suitors."

"Very well, other than yourself, I have had only one serious suitor. I did not admire him at all, I assure you, but he did propose to me."

"You mean to say I could have lost you to matrimony before we even met? Perish the thought."

"Oh no, sir, his proposal occurred after we had met. Actually it was the day after the Netherfield ball."

"Good God, you don't mean to say it was Mr. Collins. Did you not say he is engaged to your friend?"

"He is indeed engaged to Charlotte Lucas. He proposed to her three days after I rejected him. So you see, I did not truly leave him brokenhearted."

"I still can scarcely believe that fool would propose to you or that he could have imagined your acceptance."

"Honestly, I do not believe he thought it possible I would reject him. It would have been an eligible match that would have provided security for my family. Still, I never even seriously considered him. Now you must tell me of the ladies you admired."

"To be honest, there was no one who touched my heart before I met you."

"Truly? You made me confess when that was all you had to say." Elizabeth formed her lips into a pout, but the light in her eyes betrayed the truth of her emotions, and Darcy knew there was only one way to handle those pouty lips. He leaned down and kissed his wife gently but fervently. This time, the gentleman did not cough or wheeze, but the lady did feel lightheaded and full of butterflies.

"Well, sir., I believe that is a promise kept." Lizzy blushed as she spoke, and wondered at the new feelings her husband had created inside her. She could scarcely speak, so instead she changed the subject.

"Shall I write that letter to Mr. Bingley, now?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It did not take long for Bingley to hasten his way to his friend's side once he had received Darcy's summons. Thus, less than three hours passed from the time the messenger departed the inn to the time Bingley and Darcy sat together in conversation. Mrs. Darcy adjourned to the sitting room to allow the gentleman time for private discourse.

"Darcy, you look a fair sight better than last time I saw you. I dare say your wife is taking good care of you."

"Indeed she is."

"I assume there is a matter of great import you wish to discuss with me, else you would not have requested my presence?"

"You have assumed rightly. Why did you not return to Netherfield?"

"Oh, were you wishing to stay there while in Hertfordshire? I could certainly have the house opened."

"We will stay at Longbourn, at least for a short while. I am not asking for a place to stay. Why have you not returned to Netherfield?"

"Well, I had meant to return, but Caroline required my further presence in town. I decided to wait until after Christmas to return to Netherfield."

"Caroline requires your presence?"

"There have been a few dinners and balls which she has needed me to escort her to."

"So you have yielded to Caroline's persuasion. Is there not some new angel which has kept you in town."

"What an accusation? Could you not see I was in love with Miss Bennet?"

"I did see you admired her greatly, but you have shown interest in many women. If you are so sincere in your attachment, then I am especially glad to have called you here."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"All of Hertfordshire is gossiping about Miss Bennet and your apparent abandonment. I have not seen her personally, but I am told her heart is broken."

"But how? Caroline has assured her I would be back after Christmas."

"No, Caroline has told her you are not coming back this winter, and according to my wife, your sister further implied that you were occupied courting Georgiana."

"Preposterous."

"Yes."

"Miss Bennet must love me if her heart is touched by my absence. I must go to her and ease her pain at once."

"Only if it is your intention to marry her. I will not have you trifling with my sister."

"Your sister? Oh yes, of course she is your sister now. I see now why this topic was so important to you. I must say, Darcy, I am a bit confused."

"How so?"

"I had thought you disapproved of the Bennets."

"I will not say I whole-heartedly approve of them; however, I will bear them for the sake of my beautiful wife."

"So when you told me to strongly consider before uniting myself to such a family, you were not saying absolutely that I should not?"

"Yes. Of course, at the time I had no inside source to inform me that Miss Bennet was enamored of you. I was at one point mistaken about her feelings, thinking her to be indifferent. I had intended to persuade you against Miss Bennet. I can only be thankful that I came to see the truth before I took such foolish action."

"Goodness! I do not believe I shall hesitate long after my return to Netherfield before I secure Miss Bennet's hand."

"May I ask another favor of you?"

"Anything."

"There is also a great deal of gossip regarding Elizabeth and myself. I hate to see her the subject of wagging tongues, but it seems that Mr. Bennet has done little to counteract them."

"And what would you have me do?"

"Assure your neighbors of the sincerity of our attachment? Perhaps hint that it was not so sudden as it seemed? I do not wish to have my private affairs bandied about, but when there is doubt, you could also assure people of the reality of my illness."

"There was perhaps no one as shocked as I to hear of your wedding, and yet you would have me imply that I expected it?"

"Did you not observe Miss Bingley's behavior toward Elizabeth?"

"I know she disliked her, and was not as kind as she ought to have been."

"Putting it lightly."

"Are you suggesting that Caroline was jealous."

"That is precisely what I am suggesting." Bingley was silent for a long while, reflecting on his friend's statement.

"You did have quite a few interesting conversations at Netherfield, and I do remember now that you admired her eyes. I think in hindsight there were enough signs that it should not be too difficult for me to combat the gossip without being at all dishonest."

"Thank you, Bingley." Bingley shook his head chuckling.

"Who would have thought? Well, I best be off so that I can begin making arrangements for my stay at Netherfield. Shall, you be coming to Longbourn soon."

"I think we will attempt it by the end of the week."

"Then I am certain I will see you there."

"Good luck." With a simple bow, Bingley departed.

Mrs. Darcy rejoined her husband after his friend's departure, and the two spent the rest of the day much enjoying each other's company.

Mr. and Mrs. Darcy stayed several more days in the inn under the care of the ever vigilant Mrs. Smith. Each day Darcy grew a little stronger and a little healthier. Each meal he was able to eat a little bit more. The couple spent much time in pleasant conversation, they played many games together, and Lizzy even once bested her husband in a chess match.

Colonel Fitzwilliam rejoined the couple after seeing that Mr. Winthrop was well in Mr. Jones's establishment. The Colonel enjoyed the time he spent with the newlyweds, though he felt more and more that his presence was not so desirable to his companions as it had once been. He was almost relieved when his leave time was drawing to an end.

"Darcy," the Colonel approached his cousin.

"Yes?"

"Staying at this inn seems to have been very good for your health."

"That could not be denied."

"Do you believe you are ready to attempt traveling again?"

"Probably so, why do you ask?"

"I need to return to my regiment, cousin. If you wish for me to escort you the rest of the way to Longbourn, we will need to leave tomorrow."

"I will ask Lizzy what she thinks, but I believe I can handle it."

"You do not sound enthusiastic."

"I am not. I believe I have told you how I feel about my in-laws."

"Just remember that your wife loves these people."

"I know."

As it happened, Lizzy did feel that her husband was well enough to travel. She told him so and began to make the preparations to depart the next day. When the innkeeper was informed that they would be leaving, he was disappointed because the Darcys' visit had brought him a good deal of revenue; on the other hand, he was thankful that his wife's attentions would return to her other responsibilities.

"So we journey to Longbourn at last, Fitzwilliam."

"I know you have missed your family."

"I have."

"Do you feel as though you are going home?"

"No, sir, I do not. Longbourn is not my home. Even a week ago I might have felt it was, even though I knew it was not."

"What has changed?"

"My home is with you now. The family I have left behind are still very dear to me, but I belong with you."

"I love you, Elizabeth Darcy."

When Lizzy and Darcy arrived at Longbourn, Lizzy had expected to be greeted by her family; they were expected. However, instead she heard a great deal of shouting and commotion, so Lizzy led her husband and his cousin into the drawing room without having been seen.

"Lizzy!" Jane exclaimed and then ran to embrace her sister. "Oh I am the happiest creature alive!"

"May I suppose that Mr. Bingley has made you an offer?"

"He has. We are to be married! If only everyone could be so happy. I expected you to be surprised by my news!"

"I might have been if I had not seen Mr. Bingley just a few days ago and known of his intent to return to Netherfield."

"You were right, I should never have believed Miss Bingley. I truly thought she was my friend."

"Miss Bingley is too focused on her own selfish concerns to be anyone's true friend."

"Oh, excuse me, Mr. Darcy. I have been entirely inappropriate; I am just so excited. Please come in and have a seat. You as well, Colonel, I am pleased to see you both again."

"Thank you."

"Tell me, where is Bingley?"

"Oh, he returned to Netherfield. He has some business to complete this afternoon, but he will be returning for dinner tonight."

"I will look forward to it."

While Jane and Darcy were speaking, Lydia came and pulled Lizzy away.

"Lizzy, I must speak with you privately!"

"Is something the matter."

"Yes, no, I do not know."

"Please just tell me."

Lydia led Lizzy into her bedroom and closed the door.

"My courses have come." Lydia whispered.

"I am not sure why that would be a problem."

"Don't you understand?"

"No, I do not."

"That means I am not with child."

"That is a problem? Surely you do not wish to bear Wickham's child."

"Of course, not. Only –."

"Only what? I cannot see why you would wish for a different course of action."

"Don't you see. Papa is adding to the dowry Mr. Winthrop will receive for marrying me. He's paying him because I need a husband because I might be with child. Now I know I am not with child."

"So you will not have to marry Mr. Winthrop."

"No," Lydia sighed. "I do not have to marry. I want to though."

"You want to marry, Mr. Winthrop?"

"He's so smart and fun, and he tells the most exciting stories. Of course, it doesn't hurt that he's deliciously handsome. I feel like I could sit and talk with him for hours. Did you know he's been playing chess with me, too?"

"Well, just because you do not need to marry does not mean you cannot marry."

"But if I am not with child, Papa won't want to give up money he does not have to. What if Mr. Winthrop will not marry me without the extra money?"

"Oh, Lydia."

"I thought about not telling, Papa. I haven't told him yet."

"It would be wrong to withhold the information."

"Mama doesn't want me to marry him, you know."

"I didn't know."

"She doesn't know anything about the elopement, so she sees things differently. She rants about how she doesn't like this courtship. She calls Winthrop a cripple, and says I shouldn't settle for that. It makes me want to slap her. It's ridiculous that mama, who normally throws us at any man, disapproves of the man I admire most."

"You have changed."

"I believe I have. I thought I was in love with Mr. Wickham, but what I feel for Mr. Winthrop is so much more than I ever felt for Mr. Wickham, and I'm still not sure I am in love. I have seen what real love looks like, and I want that."

"You mean Jane and Mr. Bingley?"

"No, although it is sweet to watch them. I meant you and Mr. Darcy. I don't love Mr. Winthrop like that, but I think I could."

Lizzy sighed, "Speaking of my husband, I had better check on him. I will think about what you said, though, and help you find the right answer."

When Lizzy walked into the drawing room, she saw that her husband was sitting silently, look very uncomfortable, while Mrs. Bennet effused about the delight of having her daughter married to such a man.

"Mama, I believe Mr. Darcy needs to rest."

"Nonsense, you have only just arrived!"

"Mama! I will not have you exhausting my husband or hampering his recovery."

"He is not so very ill."

"Mama!"

As Mrs. Bennet again tried to contradict, Lizzy took her husband's hand and began to lead him to her own bedroom.

"No, Lizzy, you and Mr. Darcy will stay in the guest chambers off the front hall."

"Then where will the Gardiners stay when they arrive."

"Don't worry about them. They do not have ten thousand a year!"

"Mama, I am sure that Mr. Darcy will be perfectly content in my old room. It is a perfectly comfortable room!"

"Nonsense, Lizzy."

"I assure you my wife is correct."

"Well, of course I will not argue with you, Mr. Darcy, but if you find that you would prefer the nicer rooms we can change."

Thus, Lizzy led Darcy into the bedchamber which had been hers. He lay down on the bed and sighed loudly.

"I am sorry, Fitzwilliam. I suppose I should have expected that. You were right not to want to come here, but I will protect you."

"No, you were right. We needed to come here."

"Needed to?"

"Think how much worse the gossip would be if we came into the area and stayed elsewhere."

"You are right, my dear, but since you are doing so well, perhaps we can leave shortly after Christmas. I believe a trip to the seaside is in order?"

"Yes. Perhaps Brighton?"

"That sounds lovely."

When she saw that Mr. Darcy was comfortably situated, she returned downstairs and spoke to Mrs. Hill about Mr. Darcy's condition and his dietary needs. Hill assured Lizzy that her husband's health was in excellent hands.

Next, Lizzy went to the drawing room and had a brief conversation with Mary and Kitty, which was interrupted by a loud argument about Lydia's footwear, which were actually Kitty's and had been borrowed without permission. Lydia may have gained a great deal of knowledge and experience during the previous week, but she was still Lydia.

While Kitty and Lydia were fighting, Jane came and found her dearest sister.

"Lizzy, why didn't you tell me."

"Tell you?"

"About Mr. Darcy and yourself?"

Lizzy was silent for a long time.

"Lizzy, why did you marry him?"

Lizzy sighed, she did not know how to answer that.

"You know I wished you to be blissfully happy. I wanted you to find the sort of love I have with Mr. Bingley."

"Jane, do not worry about me. I scarcely know how to put into words what I feel, but I assure you that marrying Mr. Darcy was the right thing for me to do."

"But I thought you hated him."

"Was I supposed to tell you that I was stunned by how incredibly handsome he was, when he had declared I was not even attractive enough to dance with. Until the moment he proposed, I did not think a marriage between us was actually possible. You never stated openly how you felt about Mr. Bingley even when he gave you every encouragement."

"Oh?"

"Mr. Darcy is a good man and he loves me very much. He may have hidden that at first, but it is very plain to me."

"I only wish you loved your husband in return."

"I do love him." As soon as Lizzy said it, she knew it was true, "I cannot imagine my life without him."

"Then I will stop trying to understand."

"And I shall return to my husband's side in case he needs me when he wakes."

While Darcy rested, his wife looked through her closet and sorted which things she wanted to keep and which she would leave behind for her sisters. When deciding which dresses she would save, she would ask herself if Darcy would like the dress or not, and without fail, she saved the dresses of which she was certain he would approve.

So engrossed in her sorting project, Lizzy did not notice when Darcy began to watch her.

"I like this room."

"Oh, husband, I did not realize you were awake. Do you need anything?"

"No. I am content to sit here watching you." So Elizabeth continued to sort through her possessions, and Darcy continued to watch her. Many of the objects Lizzy found led to interesting conversations about her travels, her family, and her childhood. Indeed, Darcy was now seeing a picture of Lizzy much as Lizzy had learned of Darcy from his cousin's stories.

While Mr. Darcy was learning about his wife, faraway in London, Miss Darcy was being visited by Caroline Bingley.

"Dear Georgiana I have missed you terribly! I attempted to visit before, but was not admitted."

"You ought to be thankful, Miss Bingley. Nearly all of the household was severely ill. My brother, of course was most sick. We truly did not believe he would survive."

"Oh but he must be well now, for you are accepting callers again."

"It would be stretching the truth to say that he is well, but he is much recovered. I would not be accepting callers, but he is not here."

"Not here?"

"No, he has traveled to Hertfordshire to convalesce there."

"Oh, I am surprised Charles did not tell me."

"Since my brother's purpose of traveling is to have peace and clean air to help him recover, he has not made it broadly known that he is traveling."

"I hope you will call on me soon, Georgiana. I am sure you must be lonely with Mr. Darcy gone."

"Mrs. Annesley is good company for me. Besides, she and I will be traveling to join my brother very soon. We plan to spend Christmas with him."

"Well I shall see you later then."

Caroline was fuming as she walked away from Darcy house. How could Charles have invited the Darcys to Netherfield and not mentioned it to her. It never occurred to her that the Darcys might have had some other destination in Hertfordshire.

In order to vent her frustration, Caroline decided she needed to find someone who would listen to her complaints, so she followed her call to Miss Darcy with a call to Miss Grantley.

To say that Miss Grantley and Miss Bingley were friends, would require stretching the meaning of the word friendship; it would be more accurate to say that the two ladies found their relationship mutually beneficial in their own aims of raising their positions in society.

"Miss Grantley, how are you today?"

"Lovely, Miss Bingley. I am so delighted you have come to call."

"Thank you. Tell me have you designed any more tables lately." Miss Bingley could not care less about Miss Grantley's table designs, but it seemed like an appropriate question to ask.

"No, I've actually been covering a screen; would you care to see it?" Miss Bingley would not care to see it at all.

"Of course I would." Miss Grantley showed Caroline the screen, and Caroline pretended that it was loveliest screen she had ever beheld.

"Tell me Miss Grantley, have you any special plans for Christmas?"

"Nothing very special, my family will have a quiet celebration at home. What are your plans?" Finally, Caroline could begin to direct the conversation where she wanted it to go.

"I have not settled my plans. My brother has traveled to his estate."

"The one you said was so terribly tedious."

"The very one, but I am considering going to join him."

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"I found out from Miss Darcy that she and her brother will both be there."

"Does this mean that the rumors are not true, or are you simply hoping to make nice with the new Mrs. Darcy?"

"Rumors?" Caroline asked with a quiver in her voice.

"Yes, it has been much speculated that Mr. Darcy has been taken off the marriage mart."

"I would think I would know if he had become engaged, as my brother is his particular friend. Certainly no engagement has been announced in the papers."

"But the rumors do not speak merely of an engagement, but of a wedding."

"No, that cannot be. Miss Darcy or my brother would have mentioned such a thing. Moreover, Mr. Darcy has been deathly ill. The idea of his being now married is preposterous."

"Your logic is sound."

"I believe I will go to Netherfield to stay with my brother."

"In a hurry to secure him now?" Miss Grantley's hypothesis was completely correct, but Miss Bingley would not admit such a goal out loud.

"Of course, not. I simply want to spend time with my dear friends."

"Of course you do."

After a short amount of conversation, Miss Bingley excused herself and went home. As soon as she entered the door, she began to make frantic preparations to leave for Hertfordshire at first light.

Meanwhile, at Longbourn Mr. Jones and Mr. Winthrop had come to call. Mr. Jones was delighted with his patient's progress but felt the need to warn Mr. Darcy against overexertion.

"Sir, I know you are restless, but your health is still at risk and you could easily relapse. Please continue to spend most of your time resting."

"So I should stay in bed all day?"

"If you feel well enough, you may spend time sitting in a chair. You may even spend a short time each day downstairs in the drawing room. I do not think you should be up more than an hour at a time."

"I do not think my husband shall mind being isolated from my mother and sisters. They can try his patience at times." Mr. Jones nodded knowingly.

"Mrs. Darcy, since I will be here for a time while my cousin visits, perhaps I could stay here with Mr. Darcy and you might spend the time with your family."

"Oh, that is very thoughtful of you. Mr. Darcy do you mind?"

"Not at all."

When Lizzy arrived in the drawing room she found Mary seated at the pianoforte, Kitty trimming a bonnet, and Jane embroidering masculine looking handkerchiefs with the initials CB. She was informed that Lydia and Mr. Winthrop were with Mr. Bennet in his study and Colonel Fitzwilliam had gone into Meryton to visit Colonel Forster, with whom he was acquainted.

"If you all are going to be at work, I ought to work too. Let me go up to my room and fetch one of my needlework projects."

Lizzy had not even thought of knocking to enter her own chambers, and when she entered, she found Mr. Darcy and Mr. Jones deep in conversation.

".-you are not healthy enough for that." She heard Mr. Jones say.

Darcy was about to reply when he saw his wife. She noticed his face was rather flush, and his expression reminded her of a little boy who had been caught sneaking biscuits from the kitchen.

"Your husband had a few more questions regarding his health, madam, I have given strict orders that he is to avoid any exercise which causes rapid breathing. I do not wish for him to damage his lungs. You will make sure he follows my orders?"

"Of course I will," Lizzy answered, "I will do all that is in my power to help my husband regain his health."

Lizzy found her project and quickly returned to her sisters. She thought she heard laughter as she left the two gentleman, and she could not help wondering at her husband's odd expression. Nonetheless, as she settled to work, she quickly forgot about the odd exchange she had interrupted.

After a short time of quiet conversation, Mrs. Bennet came upon the four young ladies.

"Oh Lizzy, there you are! I must speak with you about the dinners."

"I am certain whatever menus you have planned will be acceptable."

"Oh Lizzy, you vex me, you must know that I must have meals to suit the taste of my illustrious son-in-law. Please tell me his favorite things to eat."

"Mama, Mr. Darcy is too ill to eat most foods. He will need special soups and things prepared specifically for him. Mrs. Hill has already been given explicit instructions for his meals."

"Oh dear!"

"Moreover, you should know Mr. Darcy will not be joining us at dinner. Mr. Jones has given him permission to be in company for only an hour each day. I believe he will join us after dinner tonight. Please do not do anything that will tax him."

"Your husband is truly as ill as that implies?"

"Yes, mama he is. He has stared death in the face more than once through this ordeal, and the fact that he is still alive is truly an act of God." Mrs. Bennet's expression was thoughtful.

"I am sorry. I would not wish Mr. Darcy to put his health at risk. I am eager to enjoy finally having a son, and I wish for all our neighbors to see him as well, but I can be patient." Lizzy was startled by her mother's change.

"Thank you, mama. Now I suggest if you truly wish your meals to impress someone, you find some sly way to discover Mr. Winthrop's favorites."

"Mr. Winthrop? What has he to do with anything? I wish he would not visit us so often! I believe your father even encourages it. Why, you cannot imagine how shocked I was when he invited Lydia and Mr. Winthrop to join him in his study!"

"Mama, I do believe he is seriously considering marrying Lydia!"

"She would never want such a match! The man is crippled."

"There you are wrong. Lydia is already much attached to him. She confessed as much to me."

"It is most unusual for Lydia to confide in you."

"Perhaps since I am married she thought I might give her advice on courtship?"

"Well, why don't you go and see if Mr. Winthrop will join us for dinner."

In Mr. Bennet's study, Lizzy found her father engrossed in a book while Lydia and Winthrop sat across from each other at the chess board. Both of the young people were l laughing loudly, and although they were playing chess, neither of them was particular focused on the game. She shared her mother's dinner invitation, which Winthrop respectfully declined, suggesting another evening would be better.

"Mr. Winthrop was just telling me about a time when he was a drummer and there was not enough food to go round. His commanding officer found an old peasant woman with a large sack of flour she was willing to trade but-" Lydia began to laugh already thinking about what was to come.

"She did not want money, she only wanted shoes for her son. My feet were seen to be the right size, so I was ordered to give up my shoes to feed the men."

"But then you were left barefoot! I hardly see how that is funny."

"But I was not left barefoot. Somehow word passed along and a certain Major –Major Fitzwilliam it turns out- was determined I have shoes before we marched on. So, he searched all through the village, but he could not find me any boots"

"Then what did you do?"

"Well, eventually Fitzwilliam was able to acquire a pair of slippers for me. I do not know how he did it, and he told me not to ask. They were blue silk with leather bottoms. They were well made, for they lasted through two days of marching. I was teased a little, but no one was too harsh, since my boots had bought their dinner."

"My goodness!"

"To be honest, that day was the first time I regretted running away."

"Did you regret it often?"

"No, I only looked back on cold rainy nights. At least until I lost my legs." Though Lydia said nothing, she was in part grateful for the gentleman's injury. She knew it was terrible of her to think such thoughts, but she couldn't help it, as she knew he would never have considered her if he had been whole.

After his story about the shoes, Lieutenant Winthrop shared more stories, and Lizzy enjoyed many laughs, but she knew her presence was not really desired, so she went to her father.

"Papa, may I talk to you privately?"

"If you wish? Where shall we go?"

"Would you step outside and walk with me?"

"It is a bit cold don't you think?"

"Not too cold for me."

"Very well. Would you call Jane to come sit with the lovebirds?"

"Excellent choice, Papa."

After Lizzy and her father had stepped outside, Lizzy mentioned Lydia's concerns.

"Did Lydia tell you yet?"

"Tell me what?"

"That she is not with child?"

"No, she did not mention it. That is very good news."

"It is, but I believe she is concerned."

"What do you mean?"

"She believes you would increase her dowry because of her possible condition, but that because she is not with child, you would not."

"This concerns her?"

"She believes the lieutenant would not wish to marry her without the added funds."

"In truth, Winthrop and I have not discussed settlements and such at all."

"Oh?"

"I believe it is time that he and I sit down and have a discussion. I am surprised how attached Lydia has grown. Perhaps, with this new news the two will have a more normal courtship."

"That should help with the gossip."

"Speaking of gossip, Mr. Jones laid into me the other day about failing to contradict the gossip about you and your Mr. Darcy. I have taken some steps that I hope will help to compensate for my lack."

"What have you done?"

"I have spoken with a few people, and while I have not lied outright, I have allowed them to believe that the two of you were privately engaged before Darcy left for London, but that he did not want it made public yet because he was still trying to gain approval from certain family members." Lizzy grinned at her father when she saw the mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you. I should tell you that was wrong of you, but actually I am quite pleased. I hope that the gossip will die down soon."

"I believe it will. I honestly had not paid any note of the rumors before Jones called them to my attention."

"I know you love us, Papa, but sometimes I wish you would pay all of us a little more attention."

"Given what has happened with you and with your youngest sister, I begin to believe you are correct."

"Let us return to the house now, Papa. Maybe tonight, you could join us in the drawing room instead of staying alone with your books."

"With Bingley and Darcy both here, I certainly will; however, I suppose I ought to spend more time with your sisters anyhow."

"Yes, you ought."

True to his word, that evening after dinner, Mr. Bennet did join his family. He stayed with them and actually enjoyed the company. He was also much amused to see that his wife's manner toward Mr. Darcy had changed entirely.

Mrs. Bennet was kind and solicitous of her son-in-law, but she was not overbearing. She spoke to him softly, and inquired after his needs, but she did not push him into conversation. Then once she was certain he was comfortably settled, Mrs. Bennet left Mr. Darcy's side and considered it her job to ensure that his peace was not disrupted. Darcy wondered at the change in his mother-in-law, but Elizabeth assured him that Mrs. Bennet had always been an excellent caregiver when anyone in her family was in ill health.

"So you learned your gentleness from your mother?"

"You are very surprised?"

"I am."

Nevertheless, the surprise Mr. Darcy experienced at Mrs. Bennet's change was nothing compared to the surprise that Charles Bingley experienced the next morning.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Charles Bingley was hurrying to finish all of his business in the morning so that he could spend the rest of the day with his beloved Jane. He was not expecting any visitors, so he was surprised when he heard the sound of his butler answering the door, but he supposed it was merely a neighboring gentleman coming to call. Bingley was nearly stunned when his sister came waltzing into his study a few minutes later; he knew his sister had no fondness for Hertfordshire.

"Caroline? I had not expected to see you here."

"Oh Charles, I could not imagine spending Christmas without you." Bingley's eyes narrowed.

"Tell me you did not travel alone."

"No, of course not, Louisa and Hurst have joined me."

"I had not planned to be entertaining, I am really not prepared for guests. I do not plan even to be here on Christmas day."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I plan to spend Christmas with my betrothed." Anger flared in Caroline's eyes.

"Betrothed?"

"Yes, now do not dare utter a word against Miss Bennet, you know she is perfectly lovely. She has consented and will be my wife. I intend to spend Christmas with her."

"But what about Darcy and Georgiana?"

"What about them?"

"Where is Darcy?"

"He is at Longbourn, of course."

"He is at Longbourn?"

"Yes, I intend to ride over myself as soon as I have this letter finished."

"When do you expect Darcy to return?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when do you expect him at Netherfield."

"I do not expect Mr. Darcy at Netherfield, Caroline. He is not staying here."

"Why not? Tell me you did not have a falling out? I know he did not approve of Jane."

"I believe you are wrong, and no we did not have a falling out."

"Then why would he not stay with you, as you are such good friends?"

"Is it so odd to you that he would stay with his wife's family?" Caroline turned pale.

"Wife?"

"Yes, surely you knew Darcy married Miss Elizabeth Bennet?"

"How can I have known that? How can he have done that? I thought he was too ill to leave the house?" Caroline shrieked.

"Caroline, calm down. He was too ill. They were married in a private ceremony by Bishop Darcy."

"Oh?"

"Look, Caroline, I am going to go to Longbourn to visit now. You are welcome to stay here or to come with me."

"I will come."

"And you will treat the Bennets with the respect they deserve?"

"Of course." Caroline readily assented, since she did not believe the Bennets deserved any respect.

When Caroline and Bingley left for Longbourn, Mr. and Mrs. Hurst accompanied them, as there was nothing much to do at Netherfield. Mrs. Hurst was feeling especially frustrated with her sister, though, as she had been led to believe that Charles had asked them to come to Netherfield, and she was shocked to learn that they were showing up uninvited to a home unprepared for company.

When they arrived at Longbourn, they spied Lydia and Elizabeth walking about in the garden.

"Good day Mrs. Darcy and Miss Lydia!" Bingley called out. They two young ladies hurried over to greet their guests. Miss Bingley stared at Elizabeth in clear disapprobation.

"Hello Miss Eliza and Miss Lydia."

"Hello Miss Bingley. And hello also Mr. and Mrs. Hurst. We had not expected you, but I am sure you are most welcome."

"I understand congratulations are in order," Mrs. Hurst offered.

"Indeed they are."

"We just learned of your wedding this morning. It seems there has been no announcement."

"An oversight I am sure. I shall speak to my father about having an announcement published soon."

"May we come in and perhaps offer our good wishes to your husband as well."

"You may certainly come in; my husband, however, is still ill and keeps mostly to our chambers. Mr. Bingley and Mr. Hurst may come up and see him if they would like." The gentleman acquiesced and quickly went to find Mr. Darcy after they entered the house.

The ladies, on the other hand, joined the Bennet ladies in the drawing room.

"You cannot imagine my surprise Miss Eliza, upon hearing your news."

"Please call my sister Mrs. Darcy," Lydia interjected. Caroline scowled.

"Mrs. Darcy, however did you manage to secure Mr. Darcy?"

"Excuse me?"

"How did you trap him into marriage?"

"I dislike your implication. Mr. Darcy asked me to be his wife and I consented, I assure you there was no trapping."

"I highly doubt that. Such a man as Mr. Darcy would never willingly consent to marry a country nobody."

Neither lady noticed when Lydia disappeared, nor did they notice a few moments later when she returned with Mr. Darcy at her side.

"Miss Bingley, I do not believe you know Mr. Darcy as well as you think you do."

"I have known him much longer."

"But not with the degree of intimacy I have known my husband."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I know that Mr. Darcy drinks his coffee black, but likes honey in his tea. I know that he opposes the slave trade. I know his views on the war with France. I know about his childhood and about his friendships. I know he quirks his brow when he is curious and when he is doubtful. I know the way his eyes twinkle when he is happy and when he is laughing. I know the way his lips turn upward when he is amused but trying not to laugh. I know that he is a proud man, but that he is neither vain nor arrogant. I know how he loves and protects those for whom he is responsible. I know that doing what is right means more to Mr. Darcy than doing what is proper." Lizzy thought in her head of a few more things she knew about Mr. Darcy which Caroline would never know –that his kisses could make her breathless, that he had a birth mark on the right side of his abdomen, that his chest was covered with dark curly hair. Lizzy thought of these things and smiled.

Miss Bingley fumbled for a response but before she could find one, she found herself addressed by a strong baritone voice, "Miss Bingley, how is it that you cannot comprehend that I married Elizabeth because I love her?"

"You love her?"

"Of course I do?"

"Ridiculous. You have made a fool of yourself Mr. Darcy. Someday I know you will regret it. She does not love you I am sure. She has married you for your status, your money and your property. Can you not see that?"

"No what I see is that you are judging Elizabeth from the blackness in your own heart."

Darcy did not hear Caroline's response, as he began to have a seizure. Lizzy, who had become somewhat used to these situations, quickly leapt to action and was able to help catch her husband before he fell and was seriously injured.

Caroline screamed in panic, while Lizzy calmly held her husband and spoke to him soothingly until it had passed.

"What was that?"

"A seizure."

"Mr. Darcy has these often?"

"They began when he fever was very high. They have become less often. It has been a week since his last seizure. However, it is looking more likely that he may have epilepsy permanently."

"How dreadful!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Do you think my sister's upsetting him so, provoked this one?"

"It certainly appears that way, Mr. Bingley, would you mind taking her away?"

"Not at all. I am sincerely sorry for my sister's behavior."

As Bingley led one sister away, his other sister followed, and they had barely left the room before Louisa began to harangue Caroline.

"What were you thinking sister?"

"She is an entirely inappropriate choice for him, and she stole him from me!"

"She did not steal him; he was never yours."

"He would have been!"

"Do you not realize how you have damaged your own marriage prospects with this little display!"

"No, Eliza Bennet damaged my marriage prospects."

"Our position in society is very much dependent on Darcy's good favor. We are only invited to so many important events because our brother is friends with Darcy. However, after you've mistreated his wife, Darcy may well see that no one sends us invitations!"

"Good grief Louisa! It will not be so bad as that."

"Only if you can somehow work your way into Mrs. Darcy's good graces."

Lydia looked at Lizzy, "If I were you, I'd smash her like a bug."

"I almost feel sorry for her, Lydia, I will not crush her."

"I have no sympathy." Darcy declared.

When Darcy had sufficiently calmed, his wife took him back to the bedroom.

"You needn't have gotten up, Fitzwilliam."

"Your sister told me what was happening, and I needed to defend you."

"Thank you, but it was truly unnecessary."

"I suppose you are right, but I am thankful I was there all the same."

"You are thankful after what happened?"

"Having the seizure was humiliating, but hearing your defense was beautiful. You do know me."

"I do. Fitzwilliam, and I love you."

"I know that. Miss Bingley's accusations were ridiculous."

"How do you know? I know I have not told you so before."

"You have told me everyday in a hundred ways that you love me, dearest. The words were not necessary. The only thing I cannot understand is how I managed to gain your love, goodness knows I do not deserve it."

Elizabeth screwed up her courage. She knew she needed to tell him the truth about her feelings, but she was terrified of his reaction. She was less scared of rejection than she was of hurting him, though both fears plagued her heart.

"I need to be completely honest, Fitzwilliam. I have a confession; Miss Bingley was partly correct."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I was not in love with you the day we married." Lizzy could see the emotions playing through his eyes: hurt, anger, betrayal and disbelief. She reached up and stroked her hand against his cheek.

"What do you mean?" He croaked.

"I pray you would understand, Fitzwilliam, for I love you now so very dearly." Elizabeth grabbed her husband's hands as though she might draw strength from them and then she continued. "The first time I ever saw you, the moment you walked in the door at that assembly, I saw how incredibly handsome you were and I felt like my heart skipped a beat. You looked unhappy, and I thought that I wanted to make you smile. I was disappointed when I saw your manners and deemed you disgustingly proud. Still, I really cherished a secret hope until I heard how you described me. When you declared me not handsome enough to even dance with it, it hurt. I disguised it with laughter. It was truly amusing in a certain sense. You must know, it would not have bothered me half so much if anyone else said it –there is no one else half so handsome as you, though." Darcy drew his wife toward himself and pulled her onto his lap, gently kissing her forehead.

"It was beastly of me to say that. I did not think you believed it, though. I thought you knew I couldn't possibly find you unappealing. I thought that was why you laughed at me. Your laughter was and is intoxicating, Elizabeth. I could not help but admire you."

"I noticed you looking at me a great deal after that night, but I thought it was out of disdain. I thought you were only looking to find fault."

"I did look to find faults, but the problem was I never found any."

"You would have me believe you thought me perfect?"

"No, but all of your imperfections only made you more desirable."

For a moment neither spoke anymore as they found a more important use for their mouths. Finally Elizabeth began speaking again.

"When you asked me to dance at Lucas lodge, I did not believe you wanted to dance with me."

"And what about when I asked you to dance at Netherfield the first time?"

"I did not know you were actually asking me to dance. It did not fit with the notions of you I had already formed in my mind."

"Also, those discussions we had at Netherfield, I thought you were flirting with me."

"I wanted to humble you, but deep down I think you were also right; I was flirting, though I did not know it."

"I also thought you were teasing me for admiring you."

"I assure you that was not the case. Then when Mr. Wickham came to town, he flattered me exceedingly." Lizzy could feel her husband's entire body tense. His eyes were full of anger. "I was a vain creature, dearest, where you had insulted, he flattered. Then he told me horrible lies about you and I wanted to believe them because of my own vanity."

"You believed Wickham?"

"I was a fool."

"You had a rather low opinion of me it seems. Why did you come to me?"

"When I received Georgiana's note that you were dying and you were calling for me, I knew I had to come. I could not have explained my reasoning in any rational way. I just knew I needed to come. I assure you that I had no desire to trap you into marriage."

"No doubt, you thought I was a monster."

"When I spoke to my father about coming to you, he helped me to see Mr. Wickham's inconsistencies. Then Mrs. Annesley told me about you and that softened my opinion of you further. When I arrived at your home, I was shocked that your sister led me straight to your bedside. Then I was even more shocked to see how sickly you were. I told your sister I did not believe you loved me and I did not think you would want me to be there."

"How were you convinced otherwise?"

"Your sister gave me the letters that you had sent her while at Netherfield. They helped me to see you in a new light. I could see you in a different way. After reading the letters I knew I had misjudged you. I knew you were a good man and that you loved me. The favors you kept of mine, helped open my eyes as well." Darcy smiled at his wife with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I heard you calling out to me, and I saw how you responded to my voice and my touch. I was touched by your love for me."

"But you did not love me yet."

"No, I did not. When you woke and wanted me to marry you, I knew I was taking a risk. I decided that I believed I could fall in love with you. Besides, I knew of your goodness, and I believed somehow that your love would be enough for the both of us."

"You vowed to love me when you did not love me?"

"I vowed to love you when I was not yet, 'in love' with you. I cared for you deeply already, I am sure. More importantly, I think that vow is about how we act and not about what we feel. No one can honestly know that they will always feel a certain way."

"Lizzy my love, how good that you should have such reasonable answers. Are you in love with me now?" She could hear the hesitance in his voice.

"Irrevocably, undeniably so."

Mrs. Darcy wanted to leave her husband in no doubt of her feelings for him, so she covered his face with kisses, and then claimed his lips, losing herself in her husband's embrace.

It is unknown what would have happened if no one had knocked on the door. Fortunately, for Darcy's health Mr. Jones did arrive at that time to examine his patient.

After he knocked, Jones heard a good deal of shuffling about, and voice called out, "Just a minute." When the door was finally opened, he saw the Darcys' swollen lips and disheveled hair, and he had a fairly good idea of what he had just interrupted.

"Mr. Darcy, I do believe I cautioned you against strenuous exercise."

"I'm sorry," Darcy mumbled in response. A new understanding dawned on Elizabeth regarding the doctor's previous instructions, and her face was bright red with embarrassment.

"You are recovering rapidly and I have every reason to suspect you will regain full health. At least you will if you take adequate precautions."

"I am sorry, Mr. Jones. I did not realize that was the sort of exercise you meant."

"I am only trying to protect your husband, Mrs. Darcy."

Lizzy said nothing through the rest of the examination, and Mr. Darcy said as little as possible. When the examination was done, Mr. Jones proclaimed himself pleased, and again suggested Lizzy rejoin the others while he sat with her husband.

Lizzy was surprised to find all of her sisters with her mother in the drawing room.

"Lydia, isn't Mr. Winthrop here?"

"Papa wanted to speak with him privately."

"Are you nervous?"

"Incredibly so."

"So Lizzy," their mother interjected, "I have been thinking. You really need some new dresses. You married without a trousseau and we absolutely must correct that."

"My clothing is perfectly adequate."

"No, Lizzy it is not. You need dresses suitable for Mrs. Darcy of Pemberley."

"I'd really rather not make a trip to the dressmaker. I cannot bear to be away from my husband for so long." Mrs. Bennet was sympathetic, since she had witnessed Mr. Darcy's seizure that morning.

"We shall figure something else out. If you are willing to pay extra, perhaps the dressmaker would be willing to come here."

Lizzy was about to protest when Mr. Bennet walked into the room.

"Lydia, your young man wishes to speak with you." Lydia hopped up with a gigantic smile on her face and practically ran to the study.

"Mr. Winthrop, how are you this morning?"

"I am quite well, and you?"

"I am well, also."

"May I ask what my father said to you."

"He told me you do not need a husband." Lydia blushed and looked down.

"That is true, but -"

"He also told me you are still interested in marrying me. Is that true?"

"It is."

"Do you understand that it will be a lot of hard work? We will be able to afford no more than two servants." Lydia nodded

"I do not know how to do many things, but I believe I can learn."

"You would also have to do a great deal extra to care for me."

"That is not too hard of a chore."

"We will be living with Mr. and Mrs. Jones at first. Will that be okay?"

"They are good people."

"You deserve a lively, active sort of man. I cannot be that."

"You may not be able to dance with me, but you are certainly lively. You won't mind if I sometimes dance with other men will you?"

"Not as long as you are coming home with me."

"I can handle that."

"As there is no urgency, I believe I will officially propose to you in two months time, and we can marry the month after. In the meantime, I will come to call as often as possible. If you change your mind in the next two months you are in no way obligated to me."

"I know I will not change my mind. May I tell Lizzy about this conversation? I will keep it secret from the others."

"Yes, please tell Mrs. Darcy. In fact, why don't you ask her to come in here and chaperon us."

Mrs. Darcy was pleased with the decision Mr. Winthrop had reached. She had already seen that he would be a good influence on Lydia.

"I am glad that you will be my brother, Mr. Winthrop."

"Thank you, future sister."

Lizzy grabbed a book and sat in the corner and pretended to be invisible while Mr. Winthrop courted her sister with stories of adventures. Lizzy laughed to think how differently life was turning out than she had ever imagined.

That evening after everyone had retired, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy lay together talking. Lizzy shared with her husband about her sister's happy situation about which Mr. Darcy was very much pleased.

"We should invite them to Pemberley this summer."

"Let us get you well enough to travel there first, then worry about invitations."

"I suppose you will make me behave myself?"

"If I must." Lizzy paused, "When Mr. Jones said not to exert yourself, he wasn't referring to running, or horseback riding, or fencing was he."

"No, dear, he knows I am not well enough to be tempted to do any of those things."

"But there is something that does tempt you?"

"You do, my love."

"I cannot admit to knowing precisely what you mean, but somehow despite that, I find myself even more eager for your return to health."

"For now, let me hold you close." Lizzy kissed her husband gently and settled her head upon his chest. She had been sleeping with her husband every night since the wedding, but this night she found it much more difficult to fall asleep.

The next few days at Longbourn were busy, as preparation for the Christmas holiday began. The Gardiners arrived with their children, making the house seem even more cheerful and spirited. Then Mrs. Annesley and Georgiana arrived, and though at first Miss Darcy found herself somewhat overwhelmed, she soon found she enjoyed the company of the younger Miss Bennets. She also enjoyed being able to help hang the Christmas decorations.

One afternoon Georgiana, Kitty and Lydia were hanging mistletoe boughs and Lydia was lamenting her predicament.

"How on earth am I ever supposed to maneuver a situation in which Mr. Winthrop and I end up 'accidentally' under the mistletoe?"

"Lydia!" Jane scolded, while Lizzy who knew more of where things actually stood between the young lovers simply laughed.

"Jane, do you mean to say you have not considered the same situation with your Mr. Bingley."

Jane's cheeks were scarlet as she stuttered out, "Of course, not." Lizzy's laugh rang out even louder, and the other young ladies could not help joining in.

"Must you mock my suffering!" Lydia complained, "You can kiss, Mr. Darcy whenever you choose!"

_As long as I don't make him breathe to rapidly_, Lizzy wanted to reply. Instead she settled for a smug grin.

At that moment Charlotte Lucas was announced.

"I bet Charlotte's not trying to get under the mistletoe with Mr. Collins!" Kitty whispered.

"I heard that!"

"But you do not deny it, do you Charlotte?" Lydia teased.

"Charlotte, I am so glad to see you. I was hoping you would drop by."

"I would have been here sooner, but I have been so busy preparing for the wedding." Charlotte was to marry Mr. Collins three days after Christmas.

"I am glad you are here now."

"I was only able to come because Mother is borrowing Mrs. Bennet's large crystal serving dish and she was afraid to entrust it to one of the servants. I hope though, that you would walk back with me. I so wish to talk with you before the wedding."

"Of course."

"And will you be able to attend the wedding."

"As long as Mr. Darcy's health continues to improve. If he is having a bad day I won't want to leave him, but otherwise, Mr. Bingley has offered to come sit with him that day."

Lizzy put on her outerwear while Charlotte acquired the necessary dish. Then the two set out along the path to Lucas Lodge.

"Are you aware of all the gossip surrounding yourself and Mr. Darcy?"

"I know of some of it."

"Well, I congratulate you on a making an excellent match. I never thought Mr. Darcy was as bad as you implied."

"Thank you, Charlotte, my husband is a good man, and I could not have found a better one."

"Do you like being married?" Lizzy smiled.

"It is delightful. I only wish Mr. Darcy were healthier."

"Is his illness still life-threatening."

"Technically, I suppose so, however, his life is no longer in immediate danger."

"That is a blessing."

"Indeed. So I've not had much chance to socialize lately. Can you tell me all the news?"

"Honestly, all the news worth reporting seems to center around the Bennet household"

"There has been a lot happening at Longbourn lately."

"I understand Lydia is being courted by Samuel Winthrop?"

"He is. We met him again at the inn where Mr. Darcy and I stayed. He is planning to live with Mr. Jones, and he formed an almost immediate attachment to my sister."

"I am surprised she would attach herself to a disabled man."

"It surprised me a little too, but I believe it is a good match for her."

"Does your husband approve of her marrying someone so far beneath you?"

"He seems to approve of Mr. Winthrop. I think character is far more important to my husband than prestige. Otherwise, he would not have married me."

"You know, the day your father and Lydia left, George Wickham also deserted his post."

"Really?" Lizzy feigned curiosity.

"Yes, for a short while there were rumors the two had eloped."

"How diverting."

"I just remembered I forgot to congratulate Jane on her betrothal."

"I'll be sure to pass on her good news for you."

"Did she know Mr. Bingley was coming back all along? It was awful the way people talked about it."

"She hoped he would, and he always intended to do so. His sister had other ideas and tried to keep them apart."

"Is it true the two of you had an altercation."

"I had a bit of a disagreement with Miss Bingley. She insulted me and I defended myself. I am sure she regrets it by now."

"Why so?"

"Mr. Bingley has sent her to live with an aunt in Scarborough. Louisa was unwilling to have her stay with them any longer because of her behavior."

"I would not have expected Louisa to defend you so strongly."

"She was not concerned for my feelings except that they might affect her social standing. The Bingleys have gained a considerable amount of societal acceptance because of their friendship with my husband."

"I see."

"Are you excited about your wedding."

"I am happy to be gaining a good situation. We cannot all find husbands as rich and handsome as yours." Lizzy sighed happily.

"I am truly blessed."

"I understand your new family has accepted you whole-heartedly."

"They have. I do not think Lady Matlock or Lady Catherine like me very well, but publicly they will at least pretend to."

"Mr. Collins indicated that Lady Catherine was livid and inconsolable for a few days."

"I am sure she was. She lamented the loss of Pemberley I am sure."

"I will miss you, Lizzy. I hope you come visit us soon."

"We will. I am not sure how welcome I will be at Rosings at first, but I expect Lady Catherine will eventually desire her nephew's company."

When they arrived at Lucas Lodge, Lizzy came in for a few minutes to warm herself and she greeted Lady Lucas and Maria, who wished her well and congratulated her on her recent nuptials.

On Lizzy's return home, she felt lighthearted and free, so she skipped gaily most of the way home. When she entered Longbourn's gardens, Mrs. Darcy was surprised to see that her husband was watching her from the window. She looked up to him and waved before running inside to greet him.

"You seem happy this afternoon, my love."

"I am. I just had a pleasant visit with Miss Lucas."

"She is too be married soon, right?"

"Yes, that is why I have seen so little of her."

Darcy reached up and removed the hairpins from his wife's hair. It had already begun to come loose as she skipped, so he helped it the rest of the way.

"You were watching me skip."

"I was."

"You approve?"

"Do I ever?"

Lizzy could not hear what her husband said next, but she nearly certain he was cursing Mr. Jones.

"Dearest, I believe I shall go mad."

"I think not. Did not Mr. Jones say you might stay up for two hours at a time now?"

"He did, but-"

"That is a sign you are getting better. He even said you may start eating meals with the family on Christmas, unless you have some setback before then."

"That is a mixed blessing."

"My family is best served in small doses?"

"I am beginning to appreciate them more, but yes."

"Even if Mr. Jones has given his approval, I am sure no one will think anything amiss if you retire sooner than two hours."

"We shall see. Will you play for me again tonight?" Lizzy had been playing the pianoforte for Mr. Darcy in the evenings when he joined the family; he had made it quite clear that he enjoyed the music immensely, and that he did not mind her lack of technical precision.

"If you desire it. Will you turn the pages?"

"Only if you do not mind me becoming distracted."

"Whatever would distract you?"

"As if you did not know!" Darcy drew his wife close running his hand gently along the side of her face and down her neck. Lizzy shivered involuntarily.

"Then I shall pick a piece I know by heart, and you may sit beside me and turn the pages whenever you deem appropriate."

"You mean whenever I wish to 'accidentally' bump my arm against you."

"I think the others might become suspicious if you turned the pages too often, sir."

"You are my wife, am I not allowed liberties?" Lizzy laughed and was reminded of the earlier discussion regarding the mistletoe, and she shared the story with her husband.

Darcy looked at his wife with a dark intensity as she told him of her private thoughts about kissing.

"Shall we hang some mistletoe in here?" He asked in response.

"Maybe we can just pretend."

That evening after dinner, when Darcy joined the family, the gentleman discovered that he could make his wife blush merely by looking at the mistletoe boughs and then looking back to her. It did not take long for the others to notice what was on the minds of the newlyweds, and even innocent Georgiana teased them a little.

On Christmas day, Darcy joined the family as planned, and he found the holiday unexpectedly enjoyable. He and Georgiana had not done much to celebrate Christmas since their father's death, and both of them found comfort in being a part of a family for the holiday celebration. Indeed, it was the happiest Christmas that either of them could remember having had since their mother's passing.

The Darcys found also that they greatly enjoyed conversing with the Gardiners. They discussed the times Mrs. Gardiner had spent in Derbyshire, and found they had a few common acquaintances. Then they talked about Mr. Gardiner's work, and he told them a few stories about unusual items that had arrived in his shipments over the years. Then the conversation turned toward sport, and Mr. Darcy kindly invited them all to come to Pemberley in the summer so that Mr. Gardiner might fish with him.

Lizzy looked at Darcy with a scolding look, since he had been warned not to invite company before he knew how his health would be. Still, Mr. Darcy saw the brightness in his wife's eyes, and he knew she was pleased that he had reached out to her family.

The dinner itself was perhaps Darcy's favorite part of the holiday. Eating real food again after so many weeks was pure delight, and Mr. Darcy was almost effusive in his compliments. Mrs. Bennet, in return, was beyond pleased to have made her son-in-law so happy. She wondered why she had ever thought the man was proud or disagreeable.

In the days after Christmas, Darcy only continued to improve. Lizzy attended Charlotte's wedding, though she refused all other invitations. Darcy spent more of his time with the family, although it did not take too many days before he fully comprehended why Mr. Bennet spent so much time in his study and began to take refuge there as well.

One of the activities which drove the gentlemen to the study was dressmaking. The dressmaker had indeed agreed to come to the home, and she had brought with her dozens of patterns as well as samples of ribbons, lace, and fabric. Lizzy found the choices overwhelming, but thankfully, Georgiana was able to help her. Miss Darcy could tell her sister-in-law which styles she thought Mr. Darcy would enjoy the most as well as give her a good idea of just what items Mrs. Darcy would be expected to own.

Mr. Darcy was pleased to see the two women dearest to him working together so well. He was sad when his sister and her companion needed to return to London.

The Gardiners left the same day as Miss Darcy, and the Darcys expressed how much they hoped to see one another again in few months at Pemberley.

Darcy longed for Pemberley, and longed to show his wife the home he was certain she would love. He was not well enough for such an endeavor, but Mr. Jones did give him leave to travel to the seaside. So he made arrangements to rent a cottage in Brighton by the shore so he could take the sea air.

The Bennets were sad to see the Darcy's leave Longbourn, but the young couple promised that if it was at all possible they would return in time for Jane's wedding. So it was that after a few tearful embraces Mr. and Mrs. Darcy settled in for the long carriage ride.

This carriage ride was much less problematic than the one which had taken them to Longbourn. The two enjoyed pleasant conversation for most of the trip, although they did have an argument over the merits of Blake versus Donne followed by a later disagreement about _Utopia_. Their trip was also punctuated by frequent pleasant pauses in which no conversation was necessary.

Nevertheless, Lizzy felt that her husband was looking at her rather oddly all day long, his expression dark and intense.

When they settled into the cottage at Brighton, Lizzy was pleased to see that Darcy had arranged for some of the staff from Darcy house to come and serve them. She was also pleased to see that the cook had provided some of her favorite dishes.

Almost as soon as she had finished eating, Mr. Darcy asked his wife if she was ready to retire. She was not particularly tired but assumed that her husband was. When she agreed, the look in his eyes became even darker.

"My love?"

"Yes, Mrs. Darcy?"

"Why do you look at me so strangely?"

"You know that Mr. Jones examined me again this morning before we left?"

"He wanted to be certain you were fit to travel."

"He also told me he believes I am healthy enough to begin exercising more." Lizzy looked at her husband with wide eyes.

"You had a certain exercise in mind."

"Let me show you."

Thus, Mr. Darcy led his wife to their chambers and proceeded to express to her how very deeply she was loved.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Whether it was the sea air, the vigorous exercise, the shear passage of time, or some other unknown factor, Mr. Darcy's health began to improve even more rapidly after the Darcys arrived in Brighton.

The couple enjoyed their time alone together, and what began as a trip for the sake of Mr. Darcy's health became a honeymoon for the couple. Although they had begun to know each other well before the trip, they gained an even greater knowledge of one another from both conversation and observation one another's habits. By the end of the three months they spent in Brighton, the two felt almost as if they had always been married.

During the last month they spent at the seashore, Darcy and Lizzy walked along the beach nearly everyday. Darcy loved to watch his wife walk barefoot in the sand, and he loved the joy she expressed when she found beautiful new seashells or admired the scenery around her.

On one such excursion, Lizzy looked up at her husband after she had collected a particularly beautiful shell. His dark gaze was one she might formerly have dismissed as disapprobation, but now she recognized it as soulful longing. Lizzy dared to return his gaze, and she felt as if her husband was reading what was written on her heart.

"Might I ask you a question, husband?"

"Have I ever failed to indulge your curiosity."

"Fitzwilliam, do you ever wonder what would have happened if you had not taken ill?"

"I have thought of it, and I'd like to believe I would have come to my senses eventually and have come to court you properly."

"And I would like to believe I would have accepted you when you did."

"Perhaps my illness was God's way of stopping us from making a terrible mistake."

"I cannot imagine life without you."

"Nor I without you."

"God has been truly good to us."

"I have nearly recovered fully, I believe."

"Indeed, you look very much like the symbol of virility I thought you to be when I first laid eyes on you."

Darcy reached out, placed his hands on Elizabeth's waist and spun her around.

"I believe I am in need of more training in order to be the picture of perfect health I once was."

"Are you suggesting you need more exercise?"

"Maybe?"

"Then by all means let us return to the house."

Darcy and Elizabeth might have stayed in Brighton longer if they had not so desired to attend the weddings of Elizabeth's sisters.

Jane and Lydia had decided it would be best to share a wedding day. Lydia's willingness not to be the center of attention, was very much in accordance with the other changes in her life. In just a few months she had matured immeasurably; she would still need to mature a great deal, but the start she had made boded well for future felicity in life. Mr. Winthrop was delighted with the wife he had found, and was ever thankful that Colonel Fitzwilliam had overheard his conversation with the nurse that day.

Mr. Bingley was likewise delighted with his own wife. He and Jane would lead a life of contentment together. Though they never experienced the depth of love the Darcy's had, Bingley never grew to regret his choice of a wife. He often found his head turned by another pretty face; but Bingley never gave his wife cause to doubt his love or fidelity.

On the day her oldest and youngest were married Mrs. Bennet delighted in more than just the gaining of two more sons. She rejoiced that she was finally able to introduce her most prosperous son to her friends and neighbors. Mr. Darcy did not rejoice in the attention, but neither did he protest it. He had learned that loving his wife meant loving and respecting her family even if that meant listening to his mother-in-laws effusions through an entire wedding breakfast.

After the weddings, Darcy finally was able to bring his new wife to Pemberley. He even managed to carry her over the threshold. Lizzy was absolutely delighted with her new home and came to love it almost as much as its master. The people of Pemberley were predisposed to adore Mrs. Darcy since they had heard of her tender care for her husband; but even if she had not had such recommendations she would have soon earned their admiration for the gentle firmness with which she managed her new home.

As Mrs. Darcy learned her role as Mistress of Pemberley, she also began to find her place in society. However, she never became the central society figure Lady Matlock hoped she would become.

Mr. Darcy recovered his health in nearly all aspects. However, he did continue to have epilepsy. His seizures did not occur often enough to affect his routines or responsibilities, but they still kept him away from the society of those with whom he was not well acquainted. Darcy's friends and relatives were for the most part accepting of his condition, and he had never really cared for any other society anyway. Lizzy did sometimes participate in social events without her husband, but she found she infinitely preferred to stay home with her Darcy, and perhaps invite a few friends to accompany them.

The Darcys had a long and happy life. It was not a life free of trials and conflicts, but the blessings far outweighed the negatives in their lives.

One day, forty-seven years after their wedding, Elizabeth Darcy became suddenly ill. What was originally thought to be a trifling little cold turned quickly into a severe pneumonia. Her husband refused to leave her side all through her illness. Their children and grandchildren entreated him to take better care of himself; they told him he was putting his own life in jeopardy, but he refused to listen. Their warnings proved accurate, but it is doubtful that Darcy would have regretted his actions. One morning, their fifteen-year-old granddaughter Lydia, who was named for her great-aunt, came in to check on her parents and found them wrapped in one another's arms, legs intertwined, with contented smiles upon their faces, but without the breath of life. She sighed and wondered if she would ever find that sort of love.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you everyone for taking the time to read and review my story. A lot of the comments really helped me to improve my writing. **

**A few people have asked questions regarding the nature of Darcy's illness, which I didn't really want to answer while writing the story, but I thought I'd offer some answers now. The illness which has broken out at Darcy house (and elsewhere in the vicinity) is the grippe, which is just another name for influenza. In Darcy's case, he is experiencing Sepsis as a side issue with the disease –basically bacteria has entered his bloodstream. The seizures he experiences are caused initially by the high fever, but later on from brain damage resulting from the disease. In all honesty, it is extremely unlikely Darcy would have survived this sort of illness since antibiotics had not been invented, so his recovery is miraculous. **


End file.
